


Hentai World: Fairy Tail

by Saya444



Series: Hentai World [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/M, Misogyny, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 72,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya444/pseuds/Saya444
Summary: The world of Earthland is a world ruled by the sin of lust, where men reign supreme and women are second-class citizens under the watchful eye of the Supreme God Emperor, Eros. Guilds are brothels and are populated by the most beautiful women to perform their duties in honor of their god, and among the guilds of Fiore, the Fairy Tail guild is the most popular of brothels.





	1. Intro

Hentai World: Fairy Tail

Introduction

 Ladies and gentlemen, I am Saya444, also known as kira444 on Fanfiction.net, and welcome to Hentai World. Hentai World is my lemon series where I take the hottest girls from some of my favorite anime and manga and essentially place them in implausible sexualized situations. For this story, I have chosen Fairy Tail. Keep in mind that in the Hentai World series, there is no complex plots or solid storyline. All this is, is just sex, sex and more sex. As such, reader discretion is advised, because some things might make you uncomfortable.

 This series was born from my increasing frustration of seeing hot, ecchi anime and manga with loads of fanservice get next to nothing in terms of quality lemon stories or decently made hentai. Seriously, you have anime and games like Senran Kagura and Queen's Blade that provide tons of hentai material for people to go crazy with, and yet few people attempt to make erotic stories from them. And the ones that do give us the good shit update once in a blue moon every thousand years (seriously, Queen's Blade literally hands us hentai material on a silver platter, but a grand total of four people take advantage of that). And Fairy Tail, for all its fanservice, has tons of shit that can be easily exploited, but rarely you'll get anything major unless you know where to loo. And don't get me started on the hentai for that series! I started Hentai World to inspire others to just let go and have that inner pervert take over. I want people to start writing about these wonderful ecchi anime that deserve more than just a handful of lemon fics that die out. It's the whole reason I got started writing this on Hentai Foundry and Fanfiction.net.

The "plot" for this story is this: Earthland is ruled by the God Emperor, Eros, an all-powerful being that has made the world in his image-a world where women are under the thumb of men. In this male-dominated world, women are seen as second-class citizens who are subservient to men and thus are required to please them to honor Eros. Prostitution is seen as the highest form of worship to Eros, and the guilds in the manga are basically repurposed as brothels, with the lovely ladies of each guild being sex workers who sexually serve their clients. Eros doesn't condone violence against women, despite their lowered status, and magic doesn't exist save for those demigod children of Eros. This story is the first in a trilogy; Vol 1 will focus on Fairy Tail, Vol 2 will center of Mermaid's Heel, and Vol 3 will end off with Succubus Eye. The male characters of Fairy Tail won't be making any appearances so don't ask, and these stories will focus on the main girls of the series.

 This is a list of the girls in this story that will be shown in order from top to bottom.

Lucy

Erza

Mirajane

Lisanna

Juvia

Wendy (not aged up)

Carla (human form)

Cana

Levy

Evergreen

Bisca

Laki

Kinnana

Zera

Mavis

 I hope you all enjoy this series and take some notes on it. The folks over at the other two sites certainly did. Please enjoy the first installment of Hentai World and please remember...I'm watching you fap.

 

 

 


	2. Lucy

Chapter 1-Lucy

In the beginning, there were two gods; Eros and Gaia. Together they created the Earthland and seeded it with life. But when it came to the issue of humanity, they had different opinions. Gaia wanted to create humans, both man and woman, as equals who will worship them both; but Eros sought to rule over all of Earthland by himself, with Gaia being submissive to him.

The two gods fought, but in the end, Eros won, and thus he made Earthland into a world where men like him were the dominant force in the land and women were second place to them. Men were superior to women, as Eros was superior to Gaia, and thus the world was there’s to rule.

Eros was all powerful, all knowing, ever living. He was the source of all Masculinity. Legends say that his seed could grant longevity to those who ingest it, and if seeded, could even make a woman immortal. It was why his eternal harem never changed for the past ten thousand years.

Human society had evolved to reflect this belief. Women were second class citizens who served their male counterparts. They were forbidden from getting paid at most jobs save for those in the sex industry, and their bodies either belonged to their husbands or the men they were working for as unpaid employees.

The sex industry was large and flourishing, and no job was more popular than prostitution. Brothel guilds that dotted the land were home to some of the most beautiful ladies in that country, where women had sex with men for money, status and the honor of being a proud whore of Eros, the god of lust. They were treated with respect and reverence for every dick they sucked off, every wave of cum deposited into their pussies, it was all for their chief god.

This was what Lucy Heartfilia was looking forward to for three years. Having just turned eighteen, Lucy was a bombshell of a woman, with short blond hair tied into pigtails, baby blue eyes, and a cute heart shaped face. Her body was voluptuous and plump, filling the tight white blouse that displayed her ample cleavage and a short blue skirt with black boots. A lot of people noted that she was as hot as her mother, Layla, and she agreed. They looked almost like twins save for the age difference.

Being born to the lord of a prosperous fortune, Lucy could have been living the good life as the submissive wife of one of her father’s business partners, and there were many who wanted a taste of her. But as tempting as that sounded, she didn’t want to live in the same mansion for years on end like her cousin Michelle, being the personal cum dumpster of her husband. It was a boring way to spend your time, especially when you were rich and had nothing to do.

She had dreamed of entering a guild ever since she applied for membership for one at the Vice Control Service when she was sixteen. The VCS was the agency that trained girls for the profession of prostitute, teaching the ins and outs of pleasing male customers. Lucy was a dedicated student, having spent three years with the agency in learning special techniques with which to please a man. Those were very enjoyable years, as she was pretty much fucked by nearly every one of her teachers.

But Lucy didn’t want to join just any guild, she wanted to join Fairy Tail. The Fairy Tail guild is one of the most famous brothel guilds in Fiore, boasting some of the most beautiful girls you could find in the kingdom. Having had her eye on them for years, she applied for membership to the guild during her last year at the VCS.

Fairy Tail was a hard guild to join, as they were exceedingly picky about who they let into their ranks. As they should be, considering their standards. Lucy heard that the madame, Mavis Vermillion, was a bit of an airhead, but ran the guild properly like it was her army.

Now here she was, on a train to Horaegon Town where she was to meet a representative of the guild for evaluation. Sitting alone in her booth, Lucy was aware of the other passengers’ eyes over her body. Their gaze alone was enough to make her horny, but she restrained herself from getting too caught up in her lust. No need to ruin her appearance before she even had a chance to prove herself.

_“Now arriving at Hoaregon station.”_

“Finally!” Lucy breathed. Any longer and she was going to start sucking off the conductor.

The train stopped at the station on the edge of the port city. Once the doors opened, Lucy exited the train and breathed a sigh of relief. Now that she was here, she had to wait for the rep to show up.

“Lucy Heartfilia?”

“Hmm?”

She turned to see who spoke to her and saw a young girl standing there.

‘ _When did she get here?”_ Lucy thought.

The girl looked no older than thirteen with dark brown hair tied in twin tails with red ribbons and olive green eyes. She wore a short orange dress with a halter top and tight black leggings. On her arms were detached sleeves that flared up near her forearms. Lucy couldn’t help but notice the slight cleavage behind the collar of the girl’s dress, hinting at a budding chest that was sure to be larger when she got older.

“Well, are you her or not?” The girl asked impatiently. Lucy gulped and nodded.

“Y-yes, I’m Lucy!” She said. “And who are you?”

“Zera. I’m the guild manager of Fairy Tail. Mavis sent me here to evaluate you for your admission into the guild, so you better not be a waste of my time, understand?” Zera said in one breath.

Lucy nodded, afraid her voice would squeak if she spoke out. So this was Zera. She heard stories about her and Mavis; mostly about how they founded the guild together 50 years ago. Though the girl before her was no older than her preteens, Lucy knew that both she and Mavis were consorts of Eros, which meant that they had coupled with him at one point in their lives. It seems all those stories about Eros’ seed granting immortality were true if they still looked this young after fifty years.

“If you’re quite done ogling me,” Zera’s voice cut into her musings. “Then I would like to get right to business if you don’t mind.”

“Y-yes ma’am!” Lucy replied.

“And don’t call me ma’am. It makes me feel old!”

Zera briskly led Lucy out of the station and through town. For a moment, Lucy thought that the girl was taking her to some place in Hoaregon, but when they went down a path that led out of town, she forced herself to ask Zera where they were going.

“I thought we were heading to the guild?” She said puzzled.

“Before you can even think about stepping foot into the guild, you must pass an evaluation. I need to see if your sexual skills are enough to handle the flood of men that come to our brothel every day.” Zera explained. “And for the record, that means you get dozens of clients in a single day alone. Despite what many think, prostitution is a very demanding job, and if you can’t deliver, then you might as well be a street walker.”

Lucy winced at that. Street Walkers were self employed prostitutes who sold sex on the streets by themselves. This meant no rules, no regulations, and no one to protect you if something goes wrong. Such practices, though uncommon, is highly frowned upon, and in some kingdoms, even illegal. The punishment for such a crime is mandatory conscription into the army as the military’s personal sex slaves, serving soldiers and officers for a number of years equivalent to the months you were committing the crime. It was a bit unnerving to think that her mother could’ve been a street walker had her father not swooped in and brought her into his harem.

The two girls continued down the dirt path for a few minutes before reaching a large mansion in the middle of a small clearing that was out of the way from any onlookers. Zera pushed the gates open and they entered the yard. Lucy was puzzled as to why they were here, but a look from her guide told her to hold in any questions she might have.

Zera had Lucy wait on the steps before walking up to the door and promptly kicking the doors in without a care in the world.

“Yo badly!” She shouted into the house. “I have some fresh meat for you, so get your ass out here!”

Lucy looked at the girl in shock, but before she could say anything, a deep yell came from inside the house.

“ZZZZZEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!”

Lucy squeaked in fright as a fat man came shooting through the doorway like a cannonball and propelled himself towards Zera. The girl lifted her foot and planted the sole of her boot into his face to keep him from touching her.

The man was fat, in the way that he was large to begin with and only got bigger as time went on, though not seriously overweight. His face was also a bit chubby and had a smile that just screamed ‘con artist’ to the world. Judging from the fancy rings on his fat fingers and the expensive suit that fitted his rotund body, he was probably the owner of this estate. And he was getting pinned to the ground in his own home.

“Don’t even think about touching me you baby faced pedo!” Zera growled.

“But Zera,” He whined. “It’s been so long since we last met. I missed you and those wonderful curves of yours! Oooh, just thinking about that youthful body reminds me of our special nigh-ugh!”

Zera grinded her heel into his groin, nearly snapping his hardening penis in half. “I was drunk and you took advantage of me! You fucked me all night without letting me rest and spent the next morning without feeling my legs!”

It was something that she much rather forget even now. After a long day’s work, Zera, having run into the exuberant Duke earlier that evening, had accepted his invitation into his home and drank some of his lightest wine in order to unwind after a particularly grueling day at the office. Dealing with Mavis on a daily basis was not an easy job after all. But she forgot that she was a light weight when it came to drinking any form of alcohol and Zera ended up drunker than Cana during happy hour.

Long story short, the Duke, who had a thing for young girls like Zera (despite her being fifty) did not squander the chance to have at go at the young immortal. He fucked her long and hard for the entire night, using all three-yes, all THREE-of her holes to dump his excessive amounts of cum into her body. The next morning she had to call for someone to pick her up because she couldn’t feel her lower body from the waist down.

“To be fair, it was only a glass of wine.” He said. “It’s not my fault you’re a light weigh-ugh!”

Zera grinded her heel into his balls and erect penis. “Shut up and listen. I got a new recruit that needs to be broken in, and you’re the closest man within miles of me that I can trust. So stop fucking around and get to it!”

The man took one look at Lucy and all her curves, and his body went almost as hard as his dick. “A blonde with boobs and an ass that are on the same level? Zera, you shouldn’t have!”

“Just shut up and get inside.” Zera sighed. Just talking to this perv was giving her a headache.

The strange man zipped back inside the house and disappeared out of view. Lucy held back a shiver and turned to the younger girl.

“W-who was that?” She asked shakily.

“That is Duke Hanz. He’s one of our more…eccentric clients.” Zera answered and looked at Lucy. “He’s the man you’re going to be fucking for your test.”

“Say what?!” Lucy exclaimed.

“Oh don’t look so surprised. This is something that you’ll have to get used to.” She said. “Not everyone you’re going to fuck is going to be a grade-A hunk like those yahoos in the VCS. Most of our clients are fatties who spend a lot of time saving to go to our guild. Now come on, we’re wasting daylight.”

Lucy gave a little whine and followed Zera into the mansion.

XXXXXXXXXX

About twenty minutes later, Lucy stood in the middle of a lavish bedroom that was obviously made for fucking in. The walls were lined with purple designs, with matching lights on the walls to match the sensual atmosphere and a large queen-sized bed with silk covers.

As for the blonde herself, she was dressed in a skimpy bikini set, white and barely able to contain her large bosom or cover her pert ass cheeks. The room she as standing in looked more like a room from a love hotel than a regular bedroom. How many girls had the duke fucked in here? Probably dozens she figured.

The door opened and Zera walked inside with her usual uninterested look on her face. She looked Lucy over, like she was inspecting a piece of meat she was planning to by. The girl approved of her choice of clothing, and she definitely liked how full and ample Lucy was. Lucy whimpered when Zera reached up and fondled her breasts through her tiny top, molding the soft flesh in her small hands and even pinching her nipples. After spending some time groping Lucy’s ass through her thong, Zera gave her a nod of approval.

“You look better than I thought. Since you already have some knowledge in sex, then you should be able to handle fatty when he gets here. If you can last against him, then you are Fairy Tail material.” She said. “But if he’s unsatisfied, then I’m sending your tight ass back to where you came from, and telling your mother how bad a whore you were today.”

“Wait,” Lucy said. “How do you know mama?”

Zera turned her face away. “We’ve…talked a bit.”

In truth Layla had contacted Mavis in secret with the intent of recommending her daughter to the young madam. She had bribed Mavis with some super rare fairy dolls from Ishgar and a year’s supply of candy if she gave Lucy a chance. Zera had never been more disappointed in Mavis.

“LLLLLLUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!”

“Here he comes,” Zera quickly ran for the door. “Now look sexy and give him a good time!”

No sooner than Zera was gone, the duke appeared in the doorway. He was completely naked, his fat body exposed and his erect cock shooting forward like a fleshy monolith. The minute he saw Lucy, his face split from his wide grin and he lunged at her like a bullet, landing face first into her breasts, grinding his hard shaft against her soft thighs.

Lucy blushed as Hanz kissed and licked all over her cleavage, trying to engrave her taste into his mind, while squeezing her breasts like they were the finest pillows in the kingdom. It wasn’t long before he tore off her top and began feasting on her pink nipples, taking the hard bud into his mouth and began suckling on them like a hungry babe.

He held nothing back, not even trying to hold his eagerness at bay as he sucked on the tip of her right breast, then moved to the left. His chubby hands reached down to her thong and brutally tore it off to reveal her moistening pussy, in which he began fingering without warning. Lucy whimpered as she felt the fat digits start burrowing into her folds like earthworms digging into mother earth. Hanz took both of her breasts and engulfed as much tit flesh as he could into his wide mouth, biting and sucking on the wonderful orbs.

When he had her fill of her breasts, he pulled away from her chest, which was now covered in barely visible bite marks and coated in saliva. He sat on the bed facing her and pointed to his painfully erect penis.

“Let’s see what you can do.” The pervy noble giggled lecherously.

Lucy nodded obediently and knelt down in front of his lap. She reached forward and grabbed his dick, lightly stroking it up and down. The cock was large, not in length where it was average, but in width. It was fat and girthy, just like the man who wielded it, and she could tell that once it got inside her, it was going to feel like shoving a log into her pussy.

Hearing the duke groan a bit from her pumping, she knew it was time to get to business. Licking her lips, Lucy leaned in and took his dick into her mouth, licking the tip before taking much of the shaft into her mouth, widely stretching her gullet as she tried her best to take in as much cock as possible. Hanz went cross-eyed with pleasure as he felt his fat dick get engulfed by the warm, wet depths of her thorat.

She used the deep-throating techniques that she learned at the VCS to take all of him into her throat, not even gagging as she simultaneously sucked hard on his shaft like it was an ice pop. She pulled her head back until only the cockhead was in her mouth and she swirled her tongue around the tip before going back in for more. This time, she managed to swallow his entire cock, burying her face in his lap. This was too much for the duke, who nearly went insane.

“F-fuck!”

He gripped her hair and held her hair in place as he let loose. Her eyes flew wide open as the already large cock expanded even wider in her mouth as the duke started hosing down her throat with his thick cum. Her mouth was filled to capacity on the first wave, and mind went hazy as she tasted the warm cream on her tongue. She barely swallowed the first load when the second came, and her mouth overflowed. Thick streams of cum leaked from her mouth and down her chin, onto her breasts, coating her cleavage white.

For the next two minutes, Lucy was forced to gulp down as much cum as possible at a rapid pace. She didn’t mind doing it, though she could do without the hair pulling. Soon the flow of cum tapered off and she was free to pull her head off his cock, sucking all the while. Amazingly, it didn’t go down and it was still hard as ever.

“How was that, sir?” Lucy asked, still swallowing the cum in her throat.

“It was great, my dear.” Hanz smiled. He stood up. “Now comes the fun part.”

Lucy suddenly found herself pulled to her feet and bent over the front of the bed, her ass pointing out. She gripped the sheets as she felt the duke shove his face into her snatch and being licking and sucking at the juices leaking from her pussy. She moaned loudly and came just from that little tongue action, squirting her juices onto his face. The duke greedily licked it all up and stood back up.

She was about to beg for more when she felt the fat head of his cock poke at her entrance. This was the money shot. Lucy braced herself as she felt the cockhead gently spread her lower lips and breathed a soft sigh. This was going to be good.

The duke ran the tip of his cock along the wet lips of her folds, further inciting aroused and frustrated moans from the blonde. He gripped her waist and took a minute to fondle and grope as her soft ass cheeks. Then without any warning, his grip on her waist tightened and he thrust his hips forward and buried seven inches into her twat! Lucy couldn’t hold back the squeal that burst from her mouth as her pussy accepted the large phallic intruder with some difficulty.

He was definitely large, and his thick size spread her pussy inch by inch. He was going to reshape her pussy! Eros above, how did Zera take this monster into her for an entire night?

Hanz pulled his cock out a little bit, before thrusting back in and getting even deeper into her twat. He repeated the motion a couple of times, and soon he had his entire shaft buried in her pussy. So deep was he that her cockhead was poking through her cervix a little bit, an each throb of the fat organ caused her hips to quiver in pleasure. Once he was full sheathed into her, Hanz began to thrust in and out of her.

Wet, slick squishy noises filled the room as the fat noble pounded his cock into her with hard and fast thrusts that knocked the breath from her each time he entered her. Lucy’s face was flushed red and her tongue hung out of her mouth as she was fucked without a care in the world. Her head was on the sheet and stared aimlessly at the purple wall as her body rocked back and forth on the bed. She loved how his cock spread her wide open. Each thrust filled her to the brim, and she felt every vein and crease of his cock as he used her hole with great skill.

The duke was also panting as he slammed into her without abandon. He made sure that she felt good, a little thank you for the lovely blow job that she gave him. The wet vice around his shaft felt heavenly and he was glad that he already came, or else he would’ve blown his load by now. He tightened his hold on her hips and pulled his pelvis back for a hard strike, punching his hips forward with enough force to shove his cock all the way past her cervix into her womb. Lucy’s eyes rolled up into her head as she came violently and released a waterfall’s amount of juices onto his cock and balls.

The sudden convulsion of her pussy in orgasmic bliss around his cock shattered the last of the duke’s self control, and he shoved himself back into her womb just as his cock began to swell with his release. Lucy felt the swelling as well and weakly clutched the sheets as she prepared herself for the second climax.

With a loud cry, duke Hanz reached his orgasm and fired what felt his seed into her warm depths. The blonde breathed a soft sigh as she felt the warm, white goo coat her pussy wall and the flood into her womb. Lucy felt her own walls being pushed aside as his cock swelled to let another huge glob of cum shoot inside her. her womb was quickly filled to the brim, and her wet canal was coated as well, leaving the excess seed to leak out of her pussy through the large penis plugging it and drip down her thighs.

After several minutes, Hanz stopped cumming and slowly pulled his cock from her pussy, making her whine from the friction he caused in her goo filled hole. When he finally pulled his shaft from her, a flood of cream poured from her stretched pussy and leaked down her legs to the growing puddle by her feet. The duke let out tired but satisfied sigh and fell on his back, exhausted, with his once mighty dick limp and soft.

Lucy remained bent over the bed with sweat covering her body and cum coating the insides of her thighs. She was so out of it that she didn’t even notice Zera enter the room until she was right next to her. Zera looked her sweaty body over before turning to the unconscious duke, nodding with a small smile on her face.

“You did very good for a beginner.” Zera said. “I think we can use someone like you for our growing business.”

“Y-you mean-“ Lucy moaned as Zera dug her index and middle fingers into her stuffed pussy and dug out a glob of semen. The girl put her fingers into her mouth and licked the thick cream off in a way so sensual that only a veteran prostitute could match such a smooth move.

“That is exactly what it means, Lucy.” Zera said, scooping out more cum to feast on. “Welcome to Fairy Tail.”

 


	3. Erza

Chapter 2-Erza

Soft, breathless moans could be heard inside a lavish but cozy little pink bedroom, mixed together with lewd sticky sounds that were repeated at a fast pace. These moans were coming from the pink lips of a young blonde woman getting her pussy pounded within the confines of her new home.

Lucy Heartfilia was bent over her dresser, clad in nothing but a short pink skirt that was thrown over her hips as she was fucked from behind by a muscular dark skinned man. Her eyes were shut tight, her face flushed, and her body was covered in sweat from the sex she was having, glistening in the afternoon sunlight. The young woman’s large breasts were bare and trapped beneath her on the hard wood of her dresser, hard nipples rubbing against the smooth wood and only heightening her pleasure.

“Fuck! This is so good!” The man behind her grunted. He was a construction worker who got lucky with the lottery and the first thing he did was go to Fairy Tail to try out a woman. When Mirajane suggested that he try out their newest member, a blonde who was quickly becoming the new favorite, he couldn’t resist. “I’m so glad Mirajane suggested you! I want to fuck you all day long!”

He was originally going to try out that sexy drunk Cana, he heard that she was nuts when super drunk during sex, but now he was glad that he tried out Lucy. She had the whole package, large tits, a nice ass, an overall hot body, and a cute face to top it off. No wonder she was getting so popular!

Lucy tried to offer her thanks to her client, but she whimpered when he reached around her to pinch at her nipples, sending more sparks running through her. Just like every other man she had been with, he spent his time playing with her chest while fucking her. It seemed that just fondling the large orbs got her clients even harder than they already were. It made for a good pounding that sent her for a loop for a few seconds.

The feel of her tits in his hands, nipples poking against his palms, and the constant random tightening of her pussy around his cock, made the him thrust harder, making her ass and thighs shake like jello from the force he was using. Her legs shook as the exhaustion of their 30 minute session began to set in and her hands clenched as she felt her climax approaching.

“S-sir,” Lucy panted. “I’m about to-ahh!”

Lucy let out a girly moan as she came, squirting her juices around his thrusting cock. The man bit his lip as he felt her twat grip his shaft tighter than before and the sight of her body twitching in the throes of her climax made him loose control. He increased the pace of his thrusts, feeling that tingling in his balls getting closer and closer.

“Ugh!”

He let out a long moan and thrust his cock in as deep as he could into Lucy before shooting his cum into her. Lucy sighed as she felt his thick cum coat her inner walls, filling up her canal before leaking around his cock a bit. His cock shuddered within her with each glob of cum he shot into her, jerking a bit as scrapped the wet walls of her folds.

After a few seconds, he stopped cumming and slowed his thrusts. His dick was still twitching in post orgasm, and he was still caressing her round behind.

“That was great, Lucy!” He grinned, slapping her ass.

Lucy gave him a tired smile. “Thank you for your service.”

All in a day’s work.

XXXXXXXX

Lucy had been working at Fairy Tail for a little over a month now, and it was the greatest moment of her life. She loved working in the guild, and it wasn’t even a day before she had been making friends with some of the other girls. Many of them were famous in Magnolia and beyond; Cana, the sexy drunk with a habit of cornering and molesting the other working girls, the booksmart Levy who was always used as a cocksleeve by men with big dicks due to her small size, and Juvia, the strange girl who was an expert swimmer and referred to herself in the third person.

The brothel itself was like a small scale castle. It had three floors, each holding a small apartment where the girls lived and worked, a bathhouse, a lobby where the clients wait, and even a dining hall. It was nothing that other guilds had, but because Fairy Tail got so much money, millions of Jewels on a yearly basis, they lived like queens while serving the kings.

Right now, Lucy was in the dining area where the girls spent their time resting after spending most of the day on their backs or bent over. She plopped down on a stool at the bar with a tired but satisfied sigh. After taking a quick shower, Lucy got dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a thin strapped purple blouse that showed her deep cleavage.

“Long day, Lucy?”

Lucy cracked open her eyes to see Mirajane Strauss looking down at her with a kind smile. Mirajane was one of the most popular girls in Fairy Tail, number one girl in Play Bunny magazine and a veteran prostitute known for her stamina sucking sexual moves. She was also the kindest girl Lucy had ever met, and helped her get started when she first joined.

“Yeah. A lot of big guys fucked me today, and I’m exhausted.” Lucy groaned. Zera wasn’t kidding when she said that working here was a lot of work.

Mirajane giggled at her friend’s distress. “Don’t worry. You’ll get used to it. We get a lot of clients as the day goes on, but that doesn’t mean that we don’t look after our own. At least the pay is worth it.”

Lucy smiled at that. Indeed the earnings she got on a weekly basis was enough for her to get her own studio apartment if she wanted to. “Yeah. It’s totally worth it.”

“Hey Mira,” A polite voice said behind her. “I’m back from my vacation.”

Lucy turned around and her mouth fell open as she found herself staring at Erza Scarlet in the flesh. Declared the most beautiful woman in Fairy Tail-though really she was tied with Mirajane in that category-she was a beautiful young woman just a little older than Lucy herself. She had long red hair and hazel brown eyes. Erza wore a thin silk blouse that hugged her ample chest just enough to draw attention to it, and also wore a blue skirt that only reached mid-thigh, leaving the rest of her strong, creamy legs bare, along with a pair of black boots. It was such a normal, unassuming outfit that only served to look good on the woman who was designated as Fairy Tail’s own “fairy queen”.

“Hello, Erza.” Mirajane said happily. “How was your vacation?”

“Alvarez was great, though I could have done without some of the stranger women who lived there.” Erza said. “Cana said that you have a client for me?”

“Yes, it’s one of your regulars. He’s a bit distressed at you leaving without telling him, and asked me to have you over at his clubhouse later today.” Mirajane said. “He’s even paying double just t get you to come earlier.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll see him.” Erza said. Then she noticed the star struck Lucy sitting next to her. “Oh, hello there. Are you the new girl that Levy told me about?”

“Uh, y-yes!” Lucy squeaked. “My name is Michelle-no I mean Layla-no I mean-“

Mirajane giggled at the blonde’s cute stammering and decided to help her out.”Erza, this is Lucy Heartfilia. She’s new here, but she’s becoming really famous with the boys.”

“I see. Welcome to the guild, Lucy.” Erza said, smiling kindly at Lucy. “I hope you have a great time working here.”

“T-thank you!”

Erza said goodbye to her friends and walked back to the entrance, but not before spotting Cana chugging beer on one of the tables. “Damn it, Cana! Stop drinking from the barrels!”

Lucy sweat dropped. “She’s really strict, isn’t she?”

“She has to be.” Mirajane smiled. “Erza is out disciplinary officer after all.”

XXXXXXXXX

It was almost sundown as Erza made her way through the nearly empty streets of Magnolia Town. She gave polite greetings to the townspeople and kind smiles to the children that ran by her. Erza was known for her fierceness as well as her kindness when off the clock. It was what made her so popular with the townspeople-aside from giving undeniably wonderful sex.

Erza was heading towards a place where one of her special clients resided at this time of day. Customarily, a legal prostitute was only meant to work within the confines of their guilds, where they lived as well as worked. As such, clients who wanted a girl had to do their business on the brothel’s property, no exceptions. But for wealthy clients, they were given special privileges, able to “rent” a girl for the allotted time for whatever they wished. Such a feature was reserved for long time whores with experience like Erza.

She made her way down a side street and carefully counted the buildings until she reached the fifth one at the center of the block. It was small, not bigger than a shop with only three floors. She smiled at the cute pink sign on the door that said “Anime/Manga Club” in big letters written in cursive. Erza walked up to the door and tapped her knuckles on it three times before stepping back and calmly waiting.

She heard rushed footsteps stomp down the stairs and the door was thrown open. A chubby teenage boy with short black hair and round glasses wearing a black school uniform ran out of the building and looked at her with big, watery eyes.

“Hello, Hiro. I’m back.” Erza said.

“ERRRRZZZAAAAA!!!”

The boy, Hiro, ran into Erza and hugged her tightly, crying comically all the while. Erza smiled and hugged him back, making sure to bury his face in her large chest. He loved it when he got a chance to play with her breasts.

“Where did you go? You left without telling me.” Hiro sniffled, his voice muffled by her chest.

“I’m sorry Hiro, I was on vacation longer than I expected.” Erza said. “You must have a lot of pent up frustrations, don’t you?”

Hiro was the son of a wealthy noble that attended a prep school not too far from Magnolia. Being the slightly chubby kid that he was, he was often bullied by the other boys in his school because he was born with a large dick. Now while this was often seen as a blessing from Eros, the other boys bullied him out of spite and it made him a bit self conscious about his large member. Add in the fact that he wasn’t popular to begin with and the girls he fucked treated sex with him as some sort of chore or labor, and his already low self esteem was even lower.

His meeting Erza was a chance encounter. She was paid for by his father to strip for him on his seventeenth birthday, and he was completely mesmerized by her. he got a little eager and when he realized what he was doing, he was already face fucking the redhead into submission. He thought that she would scream or at least shy away from his large size, but to his surprise she enjoyed his cock. Her praises, and the noise she made when getting fucked by him, had helped him become more confidant in his own body, though he still relied on her for a little boost.

“Hey Hiro,” Erza said. “How about we go inside and catch up on lost time?”

Hiro smiled and nodded, making sure to rub his face in her chest some more. God he loved her tits!

XXXXXXXXX

 

 


	4. Mirajane

Chapter 3-Mirajane

 The first church of Eros was the first major religion in Earthland and was focused mainly on the total worship of the divine God Emperor. It was maintained by priests who devoted their whole lives to Eros, thanking him for making their lives prosperous, praying to him daily and giving thanks for their wonderful lives and granting extra privileges to their gender. In return, Eros gave showed them the wonders the sin of lust could provide to those who truly embraced it, and took hold of its power. But the catch was that the priests could not have sex with anyone outside the church. Instead they only had a limited pick of priestesses-women who also joined the church but were only allowed to serve as sexual relief to the priests-in a way, they were worshipping Eros in their own little way.

 Father George was a priest who had been in the service of Eros for forty-five years, having been inducted when he was just coming out of his teens. Despite his advanced age, he was a giant of a man, with a body that was more suited for a warrior than a priest. His body was toned and fit, his legs long and powerful, and at the center was a cock that had seen the insides of many women in the past and nearly driven to insanity with pleasure. This was a gift from Eros, a blessing that enhanced his body and increased it to its peak performance. For many years, he showed his thanks to Eros by fucking as many girls as possible, not just in the church, but also on the streets as well-though covertly.

 But the girl he was fucking right now was something else.

 Father George sat in his office, his own private sanctuary, moaning barely restrained grunts as the woman he was fucking bounced on his lap, hard slaps resounding each time she shoved herself down on his cock without the slightest bit of hesitation, breathing soft gasps as she did so. It amazed him that this young woman still had enough of a coherent mind that she could give him that same saucy look the whole time she impaled herself on his shaft.

 The woman in question was a beauty in a class few could match. She had long silver hair, big blue eyes and a cute round face that didn’t match with the sultry expression she was giving him at all. She wore a tight black sweater pulled over her chest to reveal her plump breasts, a long white skirt that was pulled over her hips to show off her tight ass cheeks as they bounced in tandem with her constant impalements, and black boots that reach up to her knees. Not the ideal outfit for a prostitute to work in, but Mirajane was a woman who could make any outfit work for her.

 “Dear girl,” George said through gritted teeth, trying to fight back the orgasm he felt coming along. “I s-see the stories about your prowess were true.”

 Mirajane smiled serenely as she stopped bouncing and started grinding her hips on his lap, further strengthening his pleasure. George grunted and held her curvy hips and tried to sink his cock deeper into her tight depths. Mirajane smirked as she placed her hands on his broad shoulders for balance.

 “Don’t feel bad,” She said. “Not many can really handle me when I get serious.”

 As she said that, she clenched her muscles around his cock, constricting the shaft enough that he could feel every single crevice of her pussy. The action almost made him cum, but he expertly staved off his orgasm. Seeing that he wasn’t done yet, Mirajane continued her bouncing, rolling her hips in a way that could make strippers jealous.

 Father George was glad that he sent the request to Madam Mavis earlier that week. He was heading to Crocus for a festival that was coming up, and he knew how boring those affairs were with all the planning and preparations done in advance. He wanted a high quality girl to fuck before going on his trip and he figured that the madam of the kingdom’s most popular guild would have someone who could satiate his needs. Mavis didn’t disappoint. Mirajane was one of the longest serving girls in the guild and the most experienced. He knew she was skilled in the art of sex, but he had no idea she could be this insatiable. By now, any woman having his dick would be a drooling mess by now, but she was taking his shaft like a pro with a smile on her face. How was this possible?

  Mirajane bit her lip as she rolled her hips to increase the friction of his large cock spreading her folds wide. Her thighs were wet with her juices, and her pussy was tingling with the sensations of the large cock splitting it open. After getting some rather average clients this past week (money doesn’t equal size after all), getting torn open by a large cock was a welcome change and this man was perfect. The fact that he was a holy man made it even more sexy. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled his head towards her chest. George wasted no time in diving into her breasts, biting and sucking at the creamy orbs, while licking at her pink nipples like they were little gumdrops. Mirajane licked her lips from the erotic feeling of being suckled, which felt even better with her pussy getting stuffed. Doing all this in a church of all places somehow made it more erotic for her.

 He gripped her hips to force her down on his cock harder, aiming to hasten his descent into his orgasm. He continued to bite at her breasts, licking her nipples as he raised his hips to meet her downward thrusts midway, thrusting in so deep that he bottomed out in her womb. Mirajane’s breath grew labored as she began to feel the beginnings of her climax approaching and forced herself to go even faster. Both partners fell into their own little world as they raced to see who would reach Nirvana first, the beauty or the beast. And unfortunately for George, he would lose this match.

 George felt his dick swell and knew that he couldn’t hold back anymore. He slammed the girl onto his lap one last time and held her there as he began to pump the first load of the day into this sinful whore. As soon as Mirajane felt that first cup-sized blast of spunk fill her, she hugged him even harder, burying his face deeper into her chest as she gasped and flung her head back as she came as well. Her big, blue eyes gazed sightlessly at the dove symbol above them on the window. She felt her womb swell from the massive globs shooting into her, and it wasn’t long before her pussy was full of his white cream and began to ooze out of her folds onto his lap. Once he finally stopped cumming, Mirajane easily slipped off his lap and began to make herself look presentable again, as if she didn’t just spend an hour getting fucked hard.

 “You’ll,” George panted. “You’ll come back to see me again when I return, won’t you?” He wasn’t going to let this be a one-time thing. It wasn’t every day when you were matched by a woman in something, lest of all sex.

  Mirajane paused at the door, her shirt down over her breasts, hugging the round orbs tightly, and her long white skirt lowered as well, covering the thick streams of cum leaking down her thighs, staining her panties. She looked back at him, smiling coyly as she gave him a cute wink.

 “I will come back as soon as you have something that can impress me.” She said. “For now, you’ll have to see me in your dreams. Goodbye now!”

XXXXXXXX

 As the guild receptionist, it was Mirajane’s job to manage the large influx of clients who visited the brothel every day. It was mostly Zera’s job, but the elder Strauss helped her out with her duties. As such, it was her job to manage the clients and what girls they wanted, manage appointments, the guild’s finances, make reservations, and help organize meetings with the madams from other guilds for Mavis. All this on top of working as the head waitress at the brothel’s dining area. It was certainly a lot for two people, let alone one girl, but somehow Mirajane dealt with it all with a smile on her face and no complaints.

 Zera always marveled at the girl’s work ethic, wondering if she was another blessing from Eros in disguise. No normal human could take such a workload and not pass out from exhaustion, not to mention that the silver haired young woman also had time to do her own duties as a prostitute for Fairy Tail. The other girls wondered how she did it, and some openly asked her what was her secret. She only replied that she wasn’t telling anyone.

 Mirajane was working at the bar, where she usually worked when she wasn’t at the receptionist desk or servicing a client. She hummed a soft little tune as she glanced over at the table near the door, where the new girl Lucy sat reading a book. The girl was quickly becoming a rising star in Fairy Tail; a blonde bombshell with a plump, soft body, a tight cunt, a cute face, and a can-do attitude that just drew customers to her bed. She was the perfect alternative to firm girls like Erza and Evergreen, or the more eccentric girls like Juvia and Laki. Essentially the girl next door who you’re probably wanting to fuck if you had the time.

 “Hey sis!”

 Mirajane looked up and smiled. “Lisanna! How was your day?”

 Lisanna was Mirajane’s younger sister, who joined Fairy Tail as soon as she was of age. She looked like a younger version of her older sister, sporting the same silver hair and blue eyes that Mirajane had. Though she wasn’t as curvaceous and busty as Mirajane, she was still attractive enough to attract customers; with small but soft breasts that were just large enough to draw men’s gazes, and a wholesome body that was plowed by many clients looking for a good time. She was dressed in a tight fitting blue sweater that had a deep v-neck that showed her cleavage and green short shorts that hugged her tight ass. While Lisanna was not as blindingly beautiful as her sister, she was still a bombshell in her own right.

 “It was great!” Lisanna chirped. “The last guy I was with paid me three times my normal fee just so I could give him a tit fuck for an hour! I’m already close to getting that dress I was looking at the other day!”

 “I hear that Evergreen has her eye on that dress as well.” Mirajane smirked. “You better watch yourself, sister.”

 “Don’t worry, Evergreen doesn’t scare me!” Lisanna pumped a fist in the air. “I’ve been taking cues from my big sis. She won’t be scaring me anymore.”

 “I certainly hope not,” Mirajane’s voice took on a sickeningly sweet tone that promised death and agony. “If she’s knows what’s good for her, she better not try to start anything with you. I don’t want to put her in her place again.”

 Lisanna was not fazed at all by how her sister talked about Evergreen like she was a dog who needed to be beaten into submission. Mirajane was the second scariest girl in the guild, aside from Erza, when it came to protecting her little sister from bullies like Evergreen. The last time the veteran whore tried to pick on Lisanna for her age and lack of skill, Mirajane had somehow arranged for the woman to get gang banged by a flock of otaku nerds in an alley in Crocus. Despite it clearly being a crime, as prostitutes were not supposed to have sec outside of their respective brothels, no one got charged with anything, and Evergreen’s reputation as the “Fairy Queen” had taken a nose dive after that. No one fucks with Mirajane or her sister and gets to brag about it.

 “Still, you better not overwork yourself, Lisanna.” The barmaid said. “A dress that expensive is not going anywhere any time soon.”

 “You’re one to talk.” Lisanna pouted. “You’re a one woman army with all these jobs you do on top of your regular job. How do you manage it all without passing out? Even Erza doesn’t have your stamina.”

 “That’s a trade secret, Lisanna. I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

 “No fair!”

 The sisters chatted for a little while longer as the elder Strauss went around serving drinks and food to the other girls who worked here. This place was reserved for FT whores only, the public bar in the next room over was where the clients spent their time drinking as they waited for their turns with the girls. Sometimes, if they were lucky, they’d even get to fuck the waitresses who served them on the spot, though that was only for special occasions. Soon it was time for Mirajane to go to the last client she had that night.

 “It’s time for me to leave, Lisanna. I’ve got a special client waiting for me at the harbor.” She said as she gathered her things.

 “Who’s the lucky guy?”

 “Don’t you mean, guys?” Mirajane giggled and went out the door.

 “Oh.” Lisanna blushed a bit at the implication. Looks like her big sister was in for a long night.

XXXXXXX

 Mirajane’s clients were staying at the sailors’ guild near the harbor, just a few blocks away from the brothel. Clad in a violet dress that left her soft shoulders and the upper parts of her cleavage bare with a long scarlet red skirt, she walked up to the door and knocked three times. Seconds later, an average looking man wearing a purple striped shirt answered the door and he smiled upon seeing her.

 “Hello.” Mirajane greeted sweetly. “I hope I’m not too late.”

 “Mira! You’re just in time.” Purple said, beckoning her inside. “Come on in, the guys are waiting for you.”

He led her inside the dining hall, past the bedrooms and up the stairs to the second floor. There he opened the door to a large chamber that was located in front of the river near the harbor, giving them a great view of the boats passing by. Mirajane liked how roomy the place felt, but she was more interested in the four men sitting on the large king sized bed. They were all wearing different colored shirts like Purple. The first was a burly man in a red shirt, the second was a tall and lanky man in a brown sweater, a stout man in black, and a short man in a gold shirt.

 “Hey guys!” Purple yelled out. “The entertainment is here!”

 “Finally, we can have some fun!” Red exclaimed.

 “Good evening to you all,” Mirajane gave them a little curtsey and smiled. “My name is Mirajane and I’m here to service you all tonight. Please take care of me.”

 “Oh don’t worry,” Gold said, salivating at the sight of her cleavage. “We will.”

 What happened next was a blur. Mirajane felt someone slip behind her and grab her breasts, she figured it was Gold. Purple stepped in front of her and engaged her in a kiss, though he was a bit more timid than his grabby friend here. She couldn’t have that, she wanted everyone here to feel nice and comfortable for the ravaging that is to come. She deepened the kiss, shoving her tongue into his mouth and soon they got into the mood.

 Red stepped up next to her and took her hand off Purple’s back and directed it to his crotch. Mirajane could feel the bulge in his pants and began to rub it softly. Black pushed Purple aside, who made a grunt of annoyance, and wasted no time in putting his mouth someplace else. He placed wet kisses all over the length of her bare neck and shoulders, moving down to her shoulders where he licked the tops of her breasts. Behind her, Red was doing the same thing, kissing the back of her neck and shoulders blades. She smiled, she could tell they were testing the waters, waiting to see who will take things to the next level. Well, she didn’t want to disappoint.

 


	5. Lisanna

Chapter 4-Lisanna

 To the casual observer, Lisanna would seem a little out of place in a brothel. When many think of brothel guilds, they would imagine the sinfully beautiful women who look like they were carved by Aphrodite, one of Eros’ daughters, herself. But Lisanna had that innocence about her that didn’t fit with the highly sexual business of prostitution; she didn’t have her older sister’s erratic sex drive, nor did she have the bountiful curves of the redheaded Erza. She was more in line with the newcomer Lucy, possessing a cute appearance mixed with an above average level of sexiness that drew men to her. They both had wholesome curves that weren’t as evident at first glance, but were more subdued and were plump enough to still have a personal following of clients who wanted a piece of them.

 Lisanna loved working in Fairy Tail. Sure it was high quality (and it was no secret that she was only accepted into the guild because of Mavis doing her sister a favor), but the girls were really nice and friendly, not to mention they were good company when Mirajane was out late taking care of her more overzealous clients. It would be nice to see her sister more often, but Mirajane had a reputation to uphold. But while Mirajane was famous for taking more men at once than any other girl in the guild, Lisanna was also famous for her more subtle talents.

 Her room was a far cry from what a brothel apartment would look like. It was bright pink with heart designs and fancy furniture, with a large bookcase that had stuffed animals sitting from top to bottom. On her floor, she had a long line of stuffed penguins that she collected over the years, each one she got starting from the time she joined Fairy Tail. It all looked like a little girl’s room, a nod towards Lisanna’s innocence.

 “That’s it girl…keep going…”

 Slurping noises filled the room while Lisanna worked, and yet another wealthy businessman wearing the same fancy cowboy hat as he enjoyed Lisanna’s mouth. The young woman was on her knees while her client sat on the edge of the bed, his zipper pulled down and   his length sticking out of the front of his pants. The mass of silver hair sitting in his lap was bobbing slowly back and forth and the businessman threaded his fingers into her locks, guiding her mouth up and down his tick, growing shaft.

 Mirajane had let Lisanna know beforehand that this was a quick visit. The man she currently cradled in her tongue and teased up and down through the warmth of her mouth was a drop-in, and he had paid handsomely for the benefit of a quick blowjob before going back home to his wife. Though Lisanna had no idea just how “handsomely” he paid, she figured that with every flicker of her tongue on the underside of the man’s cock she was earning Madame Mavis a few thousand jewels.

 The man sitting at the edge of the bed tightened his grip on; both on the sheets and in the fist he held in Lisanna’s hair. The girl was moving her mouth up and down with quicker motions now, intent on giving this generous man what he paid for. He even allowed her to stay dressed, so utterly unconcerned he was with any amount of foreplay or pre-teasing.

 She dug her bare knees into the carpet and closed her eyes as she felt the man take control. His hand in her hair guided her up and down against his length, and with every push down to the hilt, she felt the ache of his cockhead striking the very back of her throat. Each time a noise flowed through the room that punctuated the sloppy ache, half gurgle, half-sputter from the very back of Lisanna’s throat. She let her hands rest on his knees, but didn’t push herself away. It wouldn’t do for a girl to refuse her client’s pleasures, even if they get a little rough. It was bad for business. Besides, many girls in Fairy Tail knew to rely on security in case the client went too far. Sure, women may not be equal to men, but prostitutes were servants of Eros, doing their duty for him. Harming a brothel girl was enough to earn yourself an ass whooping of the highest order.

 Since her client was only here for a blowjob, Lisanna was clad in her casual clothes. She was dressed in a thin silk blouse and a short brown skirt that reached only mid-thigh with brown boots to complete the outfit. Not what she would usually wear when on the clock, but it provided easy access for men who liked to get straight to business without any roleplay.

 The man she was sucking on suddenly began to twitch and she felt him pull her head back until her mouth was free of his cock. She smiled warmly and closed her eyes for his release; Mirajane had taught her if a guy didn’t finish in your mouth or in your pussy, then the only other place to cum on was your face. Which was exactly what he did as his cock started to pulsate. He came with a groan, releasing a strong jet of cum across her face, coating her lovely features under a layer of thick cum that felt warm on her skin. He jerked a few more jets onto her throat and cleavage before he stopped. He marked her and messed her, and she smiled sweetly through it all.

 “Whew,” The man grunted and slowly stood up, tucking himself back into his pants. Lisanna felt it was curious that he didn’t try to get his money’s worth for a very expensive blowjob, he didn’t even try to smear his leaking cock along her cheeks like her other clients would do after a facial. Instead, he lowered a hand and ruffled her hair, treating her almost like a child as he walked past her. “Thanks whore, gotta go back to my bitch now.”

 He opened the door and left quickly, leaving Lisanna sitting on her floor with her face covered in cum. She hummed and started wiping her face with her hands, gathering the cum on her fingers and shoving them into her mouth. Lisanna moaned as she felt the thick cream ooze onto her tongue before gliding down her throat.

 Since she didn’t get her own satisfaction, then she’d just have to improvise.

XXXXXXX

 Lucy sat in the far corner of the dining hall, sipping on some juice and watching Lisanna fly around the place, taking orders. The silverette was clad in the brothel’s waitress uniform, a short orange dress that barely reached mid-thigh with white stockings and cute black shoes. Having known the girl for a little over a year, Lucy knew that Lisanna was always a happy and cheerful girl, but she thought that the younger Strauss looked a happier than normal today.

 Her train of thought was cut short when two tanned hands reached around her from behind and grabbed hold of her breasts, squeezing the soft orbs tightly. Lucy gave a startled gasp.

 “Kyaa!”

 “Hey Lucy.” Cana Alberona rested her chin on Lucy’s shoulder, giving her trademark shit grin as she fondled the blonde without pause. “What’cha doin’?”

 “T-trying to enjoy the peace b-before you barreled in!” Lucy said, trying to be cross with the older woman. Cana responded by reaching into Lucy’s shirt and tweeking her nipples, making her breath hitch.

 Cana, as Lucy quickly learned, had a reputation around the brothel. She liked so sneak up on girls and grope their naughty bits, often sucking or fingering her prey until they climaxed. She was a tall young woman with a light tan and wavy brown hair with matching eyes. All she wore was a small blue bikini top and tight cut-off jeans that hugged her lower body enticingly. Cana was known for two things among the other girls: being a drunk who drinks beer straight from the barrel and molesting the other girls. Lucy remembered the Levy warned her that seeing Cana having sex with the other girls in a corner should be expected and that she’ll get used to it. The blonde just never thought that the beautiful alcoholic would take a liking to her. This woman was as insatiable as a prostitute could be.

 “H-hey, Cana?”

 “Hmm?” Cana was sitting on Lucy’s lap now, having pulled her shirt up and was still fondling her tits. “What’s up?”

 “What’s with Lisanna? She looks happier than usual today.” Lucy noted. “Did something happen?”

 “Not yet,” Cana chuckled. “Lisanna’s just happy that her favorite client is coming to visit tonight.”

 “Favorite client?”

 “Yeah, some rich fat dude with thing for costumes.” She moved her fingers to Lucy’s pink nipples, pinching them into tiny nubs. “You’ll have some girls here who have their favorite clients, dudes who they actually reserve spots for.”

 “Wow.”

 “Yeah, don’t know what she sees in the guy, but hey, to each their own.” Cana shrugged and grinned. “Now let’s get to the fun part, shall we?”

 Before Lucy could protest, Cana leaned her head down and latched her lips onto Lucy’s left breast, sucking hard on the warm flesh. Lucy felt her flick her tongue on her nipple and suck hard on her orb, causing the blonde’s mind to go hazy. Needless to say, she got sexed up by the amorous whore the whole afternoon.

XXXXXX

 There was also another little hobby that Lisanna had, one that wasn’t as innocent as collecting stuffed penguins. She also collected erotic animal costumes. Perhaps it was a side effect of being around Erza so long since she and her sister spent a lot of time together, but Lisanna had also gotten into the cosplay business, a combination of her love for animals and Erza’s fetish for wearing sexy costumes. She always wore a costume whenever she was in the mood for having particularly kinky sex with a client, and tonight was no different.

 Her current outfit for this meeting was a white striped tiger bikini set, one that was made by her friend Millianna from Mermaid’s Heel. The top and bottom were white with black stripes, and she had soft elbow gloves and boots that ended in faux cat paws and feet. Her panties had a fake tail running down her tailbone and to finish the outfit off, she had a pair of cat ears to match her hair color. This combined with her cute but sexy looks, made Lisanna the apple of any cosplay freak’s eye.

 Her client didn’t take long to get to the brothel, it was just half past seven when he came got there. When her sister called to let her know that he was there, Lisanna knelt down to the floor and waited for him to get upstairs. When she saw her client open the door, she gave him a thousand watt smile and bowed her head.

 “This kitty welcomes you back master!” She chirped. “How may I serve you, nya?”

 The man she was servicing was Mr. Carson, the head of the kingdom’s largest mining company. He was far from being an attractive man, with flab all over, a rotund belly, and was almost always sweating from exertion, though he was surprisingly healthy in how he eats. He had short blond hair and cerulean blue eyes and wore an expensive white suit that looked like it cost more than a week’s worth of clients at Fairy Tail. But Lisanna didn’t care if he wasn’t some muscular hunk, she was in love with his performance. And Carson was one of the best she had in ages.

 He was the man who had taken care of her and Mirajane when they were just little girls, just a pair of orphans really that could’ve been stuck in their lonesome town working in a nameless brothel for the rest of their lives had he not been kind enough to take them in. He gave them a home, an education and, when they were of age, been the first man to ever stick his cock into their lustful bodies. Not many people knew this, but Carson held a title that men would kill for; the first man to fuck the Strauss sisters.

 Carson smiled at her feline façade and was already starting to salivate at the thought of tasting her succulent body. He placed the bag he was carrying by the door and walked over to her. He stared down at her smaller form, his eyes running over her teenage curves. Without a word, he picked her up and carried her over to the bed, where he dropped her onto the soft sheets. Lisanna giggled as she bounced on the bed and Carson climbed over her like a warm boulder of flesh. He wasted no time in getting down to business, pulling off her panties and lifting one leg onto his shoulder so he could get a good angle of her moistening pussy. She licked her lips and smiled when he lowered his head between her legs and started to lick and suck on her folds.

 This is what she loved about him, Carson liked to give pleasure as much as he liked getting pleasured. He pressed his entire mouth on Lisanna’s pussy, his tongue working wonders on her wet folds and driving her into instantaneous bliss. He would always start out this way, and wouldn’t stop until she was left whimpering and crying out in throes of frantic joy. She loved the heat of his body making her sweat, the smell of his cologne, the fast pace of his fingers working her to a climax when he pulsed his mouth away to rest. When he combined the two techniques, Lisanna was practically sobbing from her first orgasm of the night. She shivered as she came all over her face and he drank the sweet tasting liquid up with gusto.

 “T-that was amazing,” Lisanna panted. Her body was already sweating and they haven’t even gotten to the heavy shit yet. And now the fun began. “Master, would you please give this pussy cat her milk, nya?”

  Carson wasted no time in giving her what she wanted. In the span of a few seconds he switched places with her; him sitting on the bed with his clothes miraculously off his body and throw to some far off corner of the room. Lisanna sat on her knees on the floor once again, her face mere inches from his fat cock. It was only a little over 9 inches, but it had enough girth to make her wet just from thinking about it shoving into her. But that had to wait. First she had to repay him for his kindness.

 Leaning forward, Lisanna grasped his erection in her left hand, barely able to get her fingers around half of the lengthy appendage. Licking her suddenly dry lips, Lisanna drew close to the large head and inhaled its masculine scent, getting a bit light headed. Getting a bit impatient, she gave a loving kiss to the bulbous head and started licking from base to tip. She ran her tongue up and down the shaft, coating it in saliva, even sucking around his large sack and giving the crown little licks to make it twitch. Delivering another kiss to the head, Lisanna slid her lips over the head and started to inch her way down the shaft. She made it to about four inches before she pulled her head back and flicked her tongue against the fat cockhead once more.

 Carson hummed and leaned back, watching Lisanna take his shaft into her mouth again and this time she made it to six inches. She was as good as giving blowjobs as most of the other girls, but she made up for it in effort. What she couldn’t take into her mouth she jerked off with her hand, gripping with just the right strength to get a reaction from him. She let copious amounts of saliva leak from her mouth and spread it around the base of his dick with her jerking hand. He groaned, grabbing the back of her head, but not taking control as he let her suck him off at her own pace. Lisanna was also feeling arousal from her actions, her bare pussy leaking even more.

 After a few minutes of that, Lisanna was taken by surprise when Carson reached down and snapped off her top, exposing her pert breasts to him. She moaned when he caressed her breasts, pinching and pulling at her pink, rubbery nipples. Then he pulled her closer so that her chest was right over his wet cock. She smiled cutely at him and pressed her firm tits together, pressing them around his cock and began pumping her chest up and down on it. Seeing the head poking out of her cleavage, she craned her neck to take it into her mouth and suck lightly on it. Her breasts weren’t as big as her sister’s but they were firm and soft enough to make may dream of sucking and cumming onto her orbs.

 Carson was one of the lucky bastards who got to indulge in that dream. He pumped his cock faster and more erratically into her chest, his balls tightening up just from the pressure alone. Lisanna felt his cock expand in her chest and mouth and she braced herself to the coming flood she was about to swallow. When she pressed her tits harder around him, he couldn’t hold it in any longer and let out a strained groan as he came in her mouth. The first shot filled her mouth to capacity, causing her cheeks to puff out from that single shot of cum alone; she had to swallow it all in one gulp before another thick glob fired into her throat, making some of the cream spill out around the sides of her mouth.

 Despite her overflowing mouth, Lisanna did her best to swallow everything he gave her. But after the fourth shot, she had to breath, and she pulled her head back just as the fifth glob came rushing through his dick. At first she thought that the blast was going to catch her in the face, but Carson lowered his dick to that it was pointed at her chest. She bit her lip as another shot of cum hit her chest dead center, coating her firm tits in white cream that oozed over her soft flesh and hard nipples. She rubbed her thighs together at the sight of being dirtied so erotically and moaned in a way that sounded almost like a mewling kitten.  Once he fired another shot at her face, which she accepted gratefully, Carson finally stopped cumming, though his dick was still hard.

 Lisanna didn’t waste any time in wiping her chest and face clean, coating her hands in the thick spunk and shoveling what she could into her mouth. As she ate her creamy goodness, Lisanna saw Carson stand up and knew that it was time to the main event. She mewled as he ran his chubby hand through her silver hair, running over the cat ears, and helped her onto the bed. Lisanna got onto her hands and knees, leaning her upper body forward and lifted her ass up, taunting him to move faster. She wanted his cock in her now.

 Carson grabbed her hips and rubbed his spit covered cock along her pussy lips, coating his head in her sweet juices as he popped the crown in, making her squeak. He made sure to hold her hips tightly as he thrust inch after pussy stuffing inch into her at a time. Lisanna bit her bed sheets and clenched her hands in bliss as she felt him stuff nearly his entire cock into her at the hilt, bottoming out in her. His cockhead teased her cervix and she could already feel an orgasm coming along. Carson dug his cock in a bit deeper and was satisfied to feel the first inch of his penis pierce her cervix and enter her womb. With the preliminary penetration done, Carson got ready to get into it. He pulled his hips back and then thrust in with tremendous force.

 Lisanna let out a breathless squeak, and closed her eyes as Carson began to fuck her. She felt her pussy part for his cock, bowing in submission to his symbol of masculinity. She loved it when he made her feel full, and his confident and sure strokes were filling her with pleasurable sensations that she rarely had with other clients. On the fifth thrust, Carson pounded into her hard enough to punch through her cervix again and her head shot up as her orgasm hit her like a freight train. Feeling her folds convulse around his cock made Carson grunt a bit from the friction, but he kept going, this time even harder.

 Carson leaned forward and grabbed her tits underneath her, using them as handholds to keep fucking her as hard as he could. The room was filled with the clapping sounds of his hits slapping against her plump ass, and the faint squishes of his cock splitting her pussy open. The young girl’s face was red and sweaty, her eyes closed and her mouth hung open giving soft, labored pants. She didn’t even try to keep up with his thrusts, all she could do was just sit there and take it, no matter how hard he went. She was just his cock sleeve for the night, just like all their other sessions.

 When he let go of her chest and let her fall back face-down onto the bed, she rolled her hips in a circular motion, clenching her pussy lips just as he was thrusting in again. The action once again encased his dick in a vice grip that increased the friction between his shaft and her wet walls and this time, it made him loose control. Unable to hold his climax off this time, Carson slammed deep into her one last time and gave his kitten her milk.

 Lisanna gave a low, soft moan of complete ecstasy as she felt his cock swell within her and release a flood of cum, each glob just as thick and gooey as the last shot. She wiggled her hips in pleasure as she was bred and let herself just enjoy the feeling of his seed filling her body once more after half an hour of hard fucking. Her pussy was quickly filled up to overflowing, and small but thick bursts of cum leaked down her thighs in steady streams, falling onto her sheets which she would have to clean later.

 For Carson, releasing his pent up lust into her was just as euphoric. He didn’t go to any other brothels or fuck any women for the entire month before he saw her. He was just that generous. He huffed and panted as he seeded the little slut below him and rolled his hips to squeeze out more cream for the girl he raised and trained. Once he was done, he slowly pulled his cock out, making her whine a bit, and rubbed his wet dick on her ass cheeks, as if marking his territory.

 Once she felt that huge cockhead leave her pussy with a soft ‘pop’, Lisanna turned herself over on tired arms and faced her surrogate father, smiling at him. Her eyes ran down his fat body until they rested on his semi-soft cock, still wet with her juices. He paid for another hour with her and that rod needed to be nice and clean if they were going to continue their fun. Lisanna crawled forward and leaned down, wrapping her lips around his shaft and started sucking their combined fluids off the fat cock like she was trying to suck a lollipop to the stick in record time.

 As she cleaned his cock, Carson gently rubbed her head, making plans on visiting Mirajane later if she wasn’t too busy. It’s been a while since he had a taste of her pussy and he wanted to see just how good she had gotten over the years.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Juvia

Chapter 5-Juvia

Juvia Loxar was a prostitute of the Fairy Tail guild, a relatively new addition who joined just two years before Lucy. Before Lucy joined, she still held the title of fresh meat, and was one of the most sought out girls in the guild. That isn’t to say that she wasn’t now, she was still popular, but it was clear that Lucy had taken the limelight from her as the guild sweetheart. And she wasn’t happy about it. So she decided to take her frustrations out in a productive manner-going out and drinking until she couldn’t see straight.

 Which led her to her current situation. Cana tagged along because Juvia was heading to the local bar to drown in alcohol and lament about the loss of her rookie top dog status and when it involved beer or wine of anything similar, the brown haired lass was not far behind. And right now, Cana was having the time of her life.

 “Juvia is the sexiest whore in all of Magnolia!”

 Cana shook her head as she sat at the bar watching Juvia make a fool of herself. Juvia was a slender teenage girl with azure blue hair, midnight blue eyes, snow white complexion and a curvaceous figure. She wore a tight fitting dress coat that was slit along the sides to reveal her creamy legs that were donned in thigh high brown boots. Like all Fairy Tail girls, she was a regular beauty and attracted many guys as she ran around the tavern like a drunken fly, singing off key songs and dancing on the tables like they were stripper platforms. She had lost the upper part of her coat and was clad in only her lower skirt and a pink bra that strained against her tits.

 “She is such a lightweight.” Cana muttered and took a sip from the giant mug she hefted over the table. Women weren’t allowed in bars unless they worked as tavern girls, but being prostitutes they had special privileges like going where they wanted to without a male escort and such.

 “Hey Cana, she a friend of yours?” A gruff voice asked behind her. The guy’s name was Longhorn, a huge, heavily muscular man who was an irregular client at Fairy Tail. He wore nothing but a red plaid shirt that strained against his bulging muscles and tight jeans that looked like they were going to pop open from the erection he was sporting.

 “Yup. She’s a fellow whore trying to drink away her sorrows. Poor girl.” Cana sighed and stared up lazily at the big hunk. “What? You wanna go at her?”

 Longhorn gave her a toothy grin. “What do you think?”

 “You do realize that we’re off the clock right?”

 “So? She’s too drunk to know what’s going on,” He gave her a grin. “And I can make it your worth while.”

 That caught her attention. “How so?”

 Longhorn shoved a wad of Jewels onto the table and Cana’s eyes lit up like the fourth of July. That was enough money to keep her alcohol addiction sated for two months, and she didn’t have to split it with the guild!

 “Double the price and I’ll let all you and your buds get a crack at her, blowjobs and all!” Cana grinned. Her grin evolved into a full blown smile as Longhorn pay not double, but triple the price he was willing to pay. She quickly snatched the money up and motioned to Juvia, who was now sitting on the table and chugging down her beer. “She’s all yours. Just be gentle with her, okay?”

 It was against the rules to be selling sex outside the confines of a brothel. What Cana was doing could get her suspended and put on probation, or worse, expelled from the guild altogether. But Cana was a slave to three things: alcohol, money and sex. The fact that she was getting paid three times her usual salary in one night and she could keep all of it had already sold her on whoring her fellow whore out and she had no qualms about doing it behind the madam’s back. What they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her.

 As for Juvia, she had no idea of the long night that was ahead of her. The girl was swaying back and forth, her breasts jiggling with her movements and her face flushed from drinking so much, all while making a series of incoherent noises that she thought was a song in her mind. As she did this, she didn’t notice Longhorn and his two buddies, Rock and Thief, waltz up to her with their heavy looking erections straining against their pants.

 “Oh, hello.” Juvia giggled incoherently. She was plastered at this point and had no idea what the hell was going on. “Are you here to listen to Juvia’s singing?”

 “Oh we’re gonna hear you sing all right!” Longhorn laughed. With only one hand, he grabbed Juvia around the waist and pulled her up, snagging her full lips in a kiss. He roughly shoved his tongue into her mouth and swirled the appendage around the inside of her mouth, raping her orifice for all it was worth. Juvia simply moaned and met his tongue with hers, but he was already pulling back.

 “Aww, why’d you pull back? Juvia liked tasting you.” She pouted.

 “Don’t worry girly, you’ll get a taste of something better.” Longhorn grinned and pushed on her shoulders so that she was on her knees. “Here’s your treat for tonight!”

 Longhorn unzipped his straining pants and pulled them down just enough so that his ten inch cock shot outward, nearly hitting her in the nose. Thief and Rock did the same thing and the drunken Juvia found herself surrounded by three men with hard, throbbing cocks that had seen their fair share of pussy in the past. Juvia nearly passed out as she took a deep breath of their musky scents, their cocks, making her mouth water. She almost felt like fainting, but the natural training she had as a prostitute had forced her to remain conscious in order to do her duty, which was to please these strong young men looking for release.

 She opened her mouth wide and engulfed the fat head of Longhorn’s cock in her gullet, taking him halfway before she pulled her head back, sucking and flicking the cockhead with her tongue. Longhorn grunted and mashed his teeth together as she sucked on him like a pro, knowing how much pressure to use in her suction and how to use her tongue. As for Thief and Rock, she jerked them off vigorously, tightly gripping their shafts and pumping them hard.  When she gave Longhorn enough attention, Juvia turned to Thief’s cock, licked the penis like a lollipop as the hand she jerked him with was now fondling Longhorn’s balls.

 The men around the bar, and the other three women who were also prostitutes, hooted and hollered as she sucked on the three men in an irregular pattern. As she sucked them off one after the other, Juvia would jerk off the ones that weren’t spearing her throat, displaying a level of multitasking that impressed even the crass men she was servicing. They didn’t even bother trying to force their cocks deeper into her mouth because she was doing that job for them, shoving each of their thick shafts into her gullet until her nose was pressing against their pelvis. Her moans sent vibrations threw their cocks that made the experience even more wonderful.

 In the end, it was Thief who reached his climax first. Juvia flicking her tongue against the very tip of his cockhead caused him to hunch over and growl a curse as he felt his release coming. “Y-yeah, keep sucking! This is the cock of a man who’s gonna fuck you into the next morning!”

 He thrust in deep when she was pulling away and fired a massive blast of cum into her mouth. Juvia jumped a bit at the unexpected cum guzzling, but she quickly got to work on swallowing the cream that shot down her throat. It felt so thick going down her throat, and she drank it all down greedily. The intense suction on his cock only made Thief cum harder and she returned the favor in kind.

 As soon as she was done with Thief, and he’d filled her belly full of his spunk, she moved onto Longhorn in a heartbeat, not caring about the thick taste on her tongue or in her throat. She alcohol laden mind felt like it was melting away as her lips greedily wrapped around him, bobbing her head back and forth like she was sucking on a lollipop, and not a thick, cum-filled member. She paid special attention to him, swallowing his shaft whole each time she engulfed him and not even showing the slightest bit of discomfort at spearing the back of her throat. Drool leaked down the cock and the corners or her mouth, dripping down her chin onto her chest. At this point, Juvia had completely succumbed to desire and was just thinking about being claimed by these buff studs.

 “Woohoo! You go girl!” Cana hollered her cheeks already red from the expensive sake she snagged with her newfound wealth. “Keep suckin’ and racking up that good stuff!”

 Longhorn grunted when he felt Juvia’s pace increase in response to Cana’s cheering, and put his hand on the back of her head, fingers flowing through her aqua hair and palm taking a firm grip on her scalp. It was a dominant grasp, one that assured her that she was going to be used like the cock sleeve she was. Juvia could already feel her panties getting wet from the cock sucking and moved her fingers under her skirt to rub at her pussy lips. The tingle she felt as a result sent shivers up her spine and she increased her suction on his cock, further lengthening his pleasure. Longhorn groaned and held her tightly. He moved her hips back and forth while holding her head in place; his balls were heavy with cum that he wanted into a high-class whore and Eros deemed him worthy enough to send him this pretty little slut. He needed someone to cum into and her wet insides were just perfect for the task.

 Juvia continued to finger herself vigorously as Longhorn increased his pace, thrusting into her mouth and throat without any care to her poor little orifice. Her lips stretched around his shaft, and her moans were muffled by the length as he used her mouth like a second pussy. When she reached her climax, spurting juices onto her hand, Juvia let out a long, drawn out moan around his cockhead, one of complete submission and satisfaction and that was when he really began to pump into her.

 He leaned in closer, massaging the back of her head with his massive fingers. “You wanna drink some more milk? Seems like you’re just about dyin’ for a taste!”

 Her lips were already pressed to the hilt by then, and she drew her head back, sucking as hard as she could until she had only his cockhead in between her lips. She glanced up to see his eyes shut tight and his face frozen in a cringe as he tried to hold his climax back long enough to enjoy fucking her as long as he could. She flicked her tongue against the head for a few seconds before running her tongue down the length and licking at his balls like a kitten. He was trying not to cum and that just couldn’t stand. She wouldn’t be a good little whore if he was able to hold his cum in.

 “Please, mister, give Juvia your spunk.” Juvia pleaded sweetly. She rubbed her cheek against his saliva-slick cock as she looked up cutely at him. “Juvia will make feel really good if you cum.”

 That look she gave him was the last straw and Longhorn lost his self control. Just as Juvia pulled her lips off his head, he violently came, spurting a wave of thick cum all over her face and tits. Juvia closed her eyes and let him paint her features white with his cum, and when he was done, she started scooping up what was on her face and cleavage into her mouth, swallowing the thick spunk as she moved on to the last of the trio, Rock.

 Juvia had been jerking Rock off when she was sucking off Longhorn, and he was already pent up from watching her get face fucked by the leader of his gang.  Since he waited so patiently for his turn, Juvia planned to give him a really good time. With a needy growl, she pushed him onto a chair and wrapped her lips around the last cock of the night, sucking him with such force that it felt like she could drink him dry within two shakes of a stripper’s ass. Her head bobbed up and down all the more quicker, letting his length bulge out one cheek, then the other, then taking the thick cock right down her throat to get a good taste of the entire thing. Her ass wiggled and gyrated in time with the rhythm of her lips, her panties still leaking with her arousal as he did her best to get him to cum into her stomach. It was like she was in heat!

 Rock was certainly not expecting to be assaulted like this. He was squirming and groaning as she gave him the best blow job he ever had, and made a note to spend a few hundred jewels at Juvia’s brothel to see what the other girls were like. But his thoughts were sent into a haze as he felt Juvia lick around his head and along the sides. Just when he thought he was in the clear, he felt her give a long, drawn out lick along the underside of his dick and that was enough to send him going over. Juvia quickly planted her mouth over his erection and closed her eyes as she felt a deluge of hot cum explode into her mouth.

 Juvia relished the feeling of the huge globs filling her mouth…then she realized that he must have been pent up than she thought when her mouth continued to be filled to the brim despite her swallowing as fast as she could. Eventually it became too much for her to handle at once and she pulled her head back, letting her mouth hang open and drooled the cum onto her exposed chest. Glop after glop of spunk fell from her mouth and splattered onto her big, plump tits, a long sticky trail of semen connecting mouth to chest as she did her dirty work. Eventually there was so much of the musky liquid lathering her chest that Juvia came again just from the lewdness of it all. She sat back breathing heavily, her mind still clouded by the pheromones that clung to her throat and nostrils.

 The three men looked relieved…but they weren’t done yet. Their cocks had a taste of Juvia’s mouth, but now they wanted a taste of her pussy.

 Juvia squeaked as she was picked up by Longhorn and deposited on to one of the tables. Thief and Rock held her legs apart, while Longhorn got between her spread legs with his cock poised at her entrance. Juvia’s only warning was the squishy sounds her pussy was making as it sucked on the large head of his cock before he thrust forward and speared half his length into her. Her breath was sucked from her lungs at the surprisingly hard thrusts and she barely had time to gather herself as Longhorn began his pace of strong pumps into her soaked folds. Her body and cum coated tits rocked back and forth on the table as she was pounded into in full view of the crowd that had gathered around them, eager to watch the Fairy Tail whore show why she was a part of the number one guild in Fiore. Her creamy face was already sporting a blush as her mind went blank again from the hard fucking he was giving her.

 ‘He’s pounding Juvia so hard!’ She thought deliriously. She could barely think as his long cock spread her folds wide open without mercy and nearly punched into her womb. ‘J-Juvia can barely think straight! I-it feels so…’

 Her tongue rolled out of her mouth as she hit her third orgasm of the night, and her juices squirted around Longhorn’s mighty spear. Longhorn intended to use every muscle in his lower body to repay her for the amazing blow job she gave him in full. His grunts were like that of a frustrated bull’s, eager to get running and free. He showed no mercy on the girls he fucked and Juvia was no exception.

 “Ngh, yeah! Take it you whore!” Longhorn grunted, pounding into her faster. “You’re gonna get it good tonight! Here it comes!”

 Having already came earlier, Longhorn’s self control didn’t last very long, but when he came, he delivered the same staggering amount of cum into her. Juvia’s eyes rolled back into her head as she felt her womb fill up with multiple globs of cum that filled her wet tunnel in seconds. The feeling alone had her licking her lips and asking for more. Longhorn cummed into her for another minute before he stopped the flow of semen into her depths and pulled his cock out. Once her pussy was unplugged, Juvia started leaking a thick stream of cum onto the floor, forming a white puddle underneath her.

 Juvia panted heavily, thinking that it was over. But she didn’t get a reprieve as Thief stepped up and pulled her body forward, swinging her around so that her front was pressed against the table and her cum layered behind was open for his pounding. When she felt his cockhead poke at her widened twat, she whimpered. This was going to be a long night.

 Cana smiled, taking a chug from her beer and had her left hand in her jeans fingering her pussy as she saw Juvia getting fucked by another guy. And she knew that Rock was gearing up for a second round with the blue haired prostitute. Smiling cockily with a blush on her cheeks from both the beer and her masturbation, Cana sighed and thought that this was going to be a good night.

XXXXXX

 The next morning was a blur for Juvia. She had a terrible hang over and her pussy was sore, with her thighs covered in excessive amounts of cum, and her body coated in even more of the dry liquid. She barely remembered what happened, but she knew that she had been fucked by more than man. Seeing that this was a work day, she wasn’t in the best mood, and the first thing she did was hunt Cana down.

 To be fair, Cana was willing to give her a third of the money she got for whoring out Juvia at the bar; it was part apology, part bribe to keep her from squealing to Mavis about what they did.

 “Juvia expects full payment,” Juvia said, glaring at the older woman in front of her apartment. She had caught Cana when she was getting out of the shower; her toned, plump body was clad in only a cotton towel that barely hid her sexy body and was tied around her breasts. In her hand was a bottle of wine, her typical morning drink, and her hair stuck to her bare shoulders. “What you did was illegal and could’ve gotten us both expelled.”

 “Relax, Juvia, I got your back.” Cana waved her off, taking a swig from her bottle. She stepped to the side and showed the pile of money she had collected for Juvia. “That’s a third of the money you won me when those hunks were using you as a regular cum dumpster. They had you for three hours. Apparently even outside the brothel, some men have amazing stamina.”

 “Cana!”

 “Right, right sorry. But seriously, take the money, I owe you for getting you fucked like that.”

 Juvia looked at Cana suspiciously. She knew that Cana had gotten paid a lot more than the large pile on the table, and she was tempted to press for more money to ensure that she remained silent, but Juvia wasn’t that vindictive (that was Evergreen’s job). So with a weary sigh, she stomped into Cana’s apartment, grabbed the money, and marched back to her little abode across the hall.

 “Juvia will not report you today, but she will not be so forgiving if this happens again. Good day.” Juvia said and slammed the door behind her.

 Cana shrugged and went back into her own apartment, eagerly making plans on how she was going to spend her money.

 “Poor kid, she’s such a try hard.” She muttered. “Oh well, she should know better than to get drunk around me. I’m an opportunist!”

XXXXXX

 Juvia had called in sick that day, not willing to sell her body to men on a hangover and queasy stomach. No prostitute was willing to have sex after a night of drinking and fucking, it was too much for her sore pussy. Thankfully Mavis understood and let her have the day off, but Juvia recovered quickly by the evening of that same day. When she was cleared for work again, Mavis had informed her of a client who wanted Juvia for a part he was having. That thought alone brought Juvia pause.

 The man was the head of a large lacrima company who had a maid fetish. Many of the girls he had attending the party were prostitutes from other guilds and he wanted a woman from Fairy Tail to act as his girl for the entire night. Juvia, to her surprise, was chosen completely by random. Mavis was willing to let her sit this one out, but she said that it was okay. Though she wasn’t going to let Cana in on this any time soon. Who knows, maybe this won’t be so bad after all.

XXXXXX

 ‘Juvia thinks this was a mistake.’ Juvia thought.

 The party was already in full swing, with the main hall of the owner’s mansion-her client, Mr. Jackson-being used to hold the festivities. Juvia had no idea what the celebration was about, but she figured that rich people like Jackson liked to throw parties just for an excuse to throw their money around and fuck the hottest girls they could buy. Not that she was complaining, but she was glad that Jackson only had eyes for her and kept her close for the entire party.

 The entire mansion had been repurposed to look like a strip club, with neon lights, loud music, and beautiful women dancing on poles, wearing nothing but skimpy thongs or nothing period. The other patrons were men of varying ages, many of them decked out in expensive suits that looked like they had been put through the ringer. They were all laughing and drinking, most of them drunk off their assess. Women, prostitutes from other guilds or just wayward whores who got rope into doing this gig, walked around holding trays of beer and wine and sake, smiling at the groping hands of the lecherous party goers. They wore skimpy maid uniforms that hugged their frames and showcased their luscious bodies, and the maids were either being groped and fondled, or were just outright being fucked.

 Juvia was no exception. She wore her own version of the uniform that Jackson had given to her; a black dress that had the upper part cut away to show her ample cleavage and a short frilly skirt with black thigh-highs, Mary Janes and a white apron. Her azure hair was tied into pigtails and she wore a white bonnet on her head to complete the outfit.

 The Fairy Tail girl had a soft blush on her cheeks as she stood next to Jackson, watching his coworkers fuck to their hearts content. The maids that weren’t serving drinks were either in the laps of the men bouncing on their dicks, on their hands and knees getting pounded from behind, or pushed up against the walls as their partners fucked them without any mercy. The air smelled of sex, and Juvia already felt her pussy moistening in response to the debauchery.

 Jackson, a young man who was a bit chubby but not fat like some of his associates, was laughing and swaying to the music, clearly drunk and horny, if his long erection was anything to go buy. He held Juvia close to him as he too large gulps from his jug of sake. He finished the rest in two minutes and tossed the jug away before grabbing Juvia and pulling her close. She fell onto his lap and felt his erection poking through his pants, and grinded her ass on his lap.

 “Yeah! I’m the best,” Jackson slurred. “Keep fucking until they’re leaking jizz!”

 Juvia gasped as Jackson pulled down the front of her dress and buried his face into her chest, biting and sucking on her tits and licking her nipples like gumdrops. He ran his hand under her skirt and fingered her pussy, digging his hand into her panties and sinking his digits into her folds. She blushed and moaned as she was sexually pleased on two fronts, but her pleasure was cut short when he suddenly stopped and lifted her off his lap. Jackson grinned and pushed her down until she was on her knees, and she knew that it was her turn to give the pleasure.

 Juvia scooted forward a little bit to position herself in front of his lap and got to work on removing his pants and boxers. It didn’t take long, but it was a pleasant surprise to her as she was almost uppercutted by his forearm thick eleven inch cock. She was a bit intimidating seeing it up close, but the musky scent that it gave off assaulted her senses and turned her on immensely.

 “Allow Juvia to ease your stiffness for you.” Juvia said in a husky whisper, licking her lips.

 With that, Juvia opened her mouth wide and popped the fat head of his cock inside her warm mouth, stretching her lips wide around it. She let out a moan of pleasure at the taste of his shaft, relishing the musky scent and taste on her tongue. But she only planned on lubing him up. Gathering a large amount of saliva in her mouth, she took as much of his cock into her mouth, and lathered the shaft with spit. She bobbed her head up and down to make sure it was sufficiently coated before backing off and standing up, removing her panties and lifting her skirt to show off her pussy.

 “Master, may Juvia relive your aching cock of its painful pressure?”

 “Get on my lap slut! I’m gonna fuck you good!” Jackson grinned.

 Juvia climbed onto his lap, and yelped when he grabbed a handful of her ass and positioned her drenched cunt over his cock. Biting her lip, she slowly lowered herself until the bulbous head pressed against her lower lips, and with a grunt of exertion from Juvia, it pushed into her folds like a thick worm burrowing into the earth. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she felt her walls getting spread wide by the cock’s fat girth and rolled her hips, making the man under her groan. Jackson wanted to fuck her onto his lap, but settled with watching her slowly impale herself on his shaft, watching her large tits jiggle as she wiggled to get more of him inside.

 Juvia didn’t stop until she was fully sitting on his lap, with his cock completely engulfed in her twat. She took a deep breath and looked down, seeing that small bump where her womb was. Juvia could feel the entire shaft poking through her cervix and the feeling of his thick length stretching her wide made her dizzy. It was here that Jackson decided that now was the time to get to business and grasped her hips to pull her up slightly on his cock. He then pulled her down just as he thrust his hips up, spearing his cock deeper into her cervix.

 Juiva’s face scrunched up cutely as she reached her orgasm from the strong thrust, wincing in pleasure as he bottomed out inside her. Her juices squirted out violently and coated Jackson’s lap as she jerked and quivered atop the grinning pervert. Jackson took the time to enjoy the sight of climaxing, then he used the opportunity to spin her around until she was lying on the couch with his large body on top of hers. When she got her bearings back, Jackson had pulled his cock halfway out and slammed back into her with nearly bruising force, drawing an incredibly cute moan from the blue haired girl.

 Settling himself on his knees, his arms braced on the couch on either side of Juvia’s naked upper body, Jackson started up a methodically paced rhythm. Hard, deliberate thrusts were delivered to the pussy tightly gripped around his shaft belonging to the sexy little whore below him.

 “Damn you Fairy Tail girls are tight! You could be fucked by seven guys and still feel like a virgin!” Jackson grunted, his large body ridden with sweat. “I’m gonna make good use of your sexy body for as long as this party goes on.”

 “Please fuck Juvia good! Fuck her really good! You’re so big!” Juvia cried.

 Leaning over, Jackson captured her lips in a kiss, smothering her heated moans in a kiss while he enjoyed the way her breasts and hard nipples pressed against his fat chest with her arms wrapped around him to keep him close. All the while keeping up his relentless pace. He fucked her hard for nearly forty-five minutes, pistoning into her like a well-oiled machine.  Each orgasm Juvia had would make her cunt tighten around Jackson’s dick like a vice and her legs would go rigid, twitching erratically in the air while her toes would clench and unclench.

 Finally Jackson couldn’t hold it back any longer and he sat up, pulling Juvia with him. Grasping Juvia’s waist, Jackson’s thrusts picked up in speed and power to the point where he was pounding her like a jackhammer. Then he gave a deep grunt and his nails dug into her hips as he pulled her body down as hard as he could, his almost vibrating cock slamming into her pussy, the head punching into her womb one last time. Juvia gasped as she felt Jackson’s cock expand before his hot cum exploded deep into her womb. His cum was thick and creamy, filling up her insides on the first shot. When the second glob filled her up o overflowing, Juvia experienced another orgasm at the excessive cum filling, holding tightly onto Jackson as he gave jerky thrusts into her as he filled her up like the cum dumpster she was. It took a few minutes for him to stop cumming, but when he did, he abruptly took his cock from her cum filled hole and called out to the other patrons.

 “I’ve had first fuck of the Fairy Tail whore!” He yelled over the music. “Now you can all have her! Fuck her until she can’t even feel her cunt!”

 The other guys let out a collective cheer and Juvia’s eyes widened as she was grabbed by multiple hands and lifted into the air. She barely got out of her orgasm as she was placed in between two men, their cocks pushing into her ass and pussy simultaneously.

 ‘Yup. Juvia definitely thinks this was a mistake.’ Juvia thought as she was pounding into from both sides, mouths sucking at her nipples and a cock poking at her lips. She was not going to get any sleep tonight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Wendy

Chapter 6-Wendy

 Wendy Marvell was not the type of girl you’d see working in one of Fiore’s greatest girls as a prostitute. For one, she was below the age required for girls to undergo VCS training for state prostitution; standing barely above thirteen compared to girls who are around the average 16-18 year old age which enabled them to get inducted into a guild. Though Mermaid’s Heel recently inducted a young girl of fourteen into their ranks, Wendy was just a little too young for most guilds to accept. But Mavis had a thing for breaking the norm, and in all her wisdom, accepted Wendy into her whorehouse on the spot before the poor girl even knew what was going on.

 In Mavis’ mind, inducting Wendy was good for business. It was a move she never would’ve gotten away with had she not been one of the God Emperor’s consorts. It would be hard for Wendy to make much money considering most guys went soft at the idea of fucking a little girl, even a loli like Wendy. But Mavis was able to sell her off to a special breed of client.

 Wendy was a cure pre-teen girl with fair skin, green eyes and long indigo blue hair tied into pigtails most of the time. Though she lacked the bountiful curves of her fellow prostitutes, Wendy’s body had the beginnings of a maturing body just out of puberty, with visible budding breasts and a surprisingly tight ass. She may not appeal to mainstream clients, but it was hard to deny that she was going to be a beauty when she grew up. But for the moment, she was restricted to servicing a “special” type of client.

 See, Wendy was a girl placed within the “special” category, meaning she, and her best friend Carla, were both reserved for clients with a certain taste in girls, namely men who prefer their girls a bit…tighter than most. Wendy’s looks had made her very popular with these type of men, and for a very high price (Mavis wasn’t going to just give her away at a low price! She was running a business here!) Wendy was put on a pedestal for the man with the most jewels in his pocket to have her for one night.

 It took a while for someone to come along, but the time came for Wendy to prove herself when she was rented for a single night by some businessman with a hard on for lolis like her. He was going to be her first client, and she was deadly nervous, but Mavis had faith that she would bring in the cash, no matter what!

XXXXXX

 Wendy stood nervously in front of a penthouse suite on the top floor of a condo near Magnolia’s wealthier section. It was the home of the man who spent a lot of money to rent her out for the night. It was her first debut as a prostitute of Fairy Tail, her trial by fire, so of course she was a bit scared. But Mavis assured her that she knew the client “intimately” and that he wouldn’t be too rough with her.

 Mavis had been there every step of the way for Wendy, showing the girl the ropes; where she would be staying in the brothel, the basic essentials, who would be her friend and who would try to snuff her out of the picture (cough*Evergreen*cough), what to do when a client is displeased or trying to force you to do something, and even chose her outfit for this night; a sleeveless white dress that left her smooth back exposed and frilly detached sleeves adorning her arms. She wore a short, frilled skirt with white thigh-high stockings and brown boots. Her long hair was done up in her usual pigtails and dropped down to the middle of her back.

 Taking a deep breath, she rang the doorbell and waited for a few seconds before the door opened up. Her client was a middle age man dressed in a white suit and black pants that were already being distended by his erection. Just from his clothes alone, Wendy could see that he was very rich, and thus had the money to rent her out. He also had short orange red hair that fell over his beady little eyes, which looked this way and that before looking down at her.

 “Um, h-hello.” Wendy said softly, trying, and failing, to hide her nervousness. She never did well around people she never met, and without Carla’s protective presence, she felt especially vulnerable. “I’m W-Wendy Marvell. Madam Mavis sent me here to s-service you.”

 The man, after running his eyes over her form too quick for her to notice, gave her a smile that seemed a little wide for his face and beckoned her in. “Yes, Mavis said that you were coming. I’m Jack. Come in, make yourself at home.”

 He stepped aside and Wendy entered his apartment. It was a rather lavish abode with a great view of the town and the sunset in the horizon. The living room alone was spacey, and looked very comfortable. Wendy figured that Jack didn’t have any qualms about splurging his money on things, even living quarters. Jack closed the door and walked behind her, still studying her form with lecherous eyes.

 “Do you want something to drink?” Jack asked, running his fingers along her back. Wendy jumped and squeaked a little when she felt his fingertips press against her smooth skin and shivered a bit.

 “S-some water would be fine.” Wendy answered meekly. She appreciated his hospitality, but she was curious as to why he was drawing this out. From what her conversations with the other girls implied, her clients would’ve gotten down to business and jumped her by now.

 She made her way to the sofa and sat down on the soft cushion, twiddling her fingers. Wendy had no idea how to start this, but Jack certainly did. The man was glancing at her with a hungry, perverted look in his eyes as he slipped an aphrodisiac into both their drinks. It was a gift from Mavis, who wanted Wendy’s first time to go smoothly and had instructed Jack beforehand to use this to get the mood going. Once he was done with his amoral actions, he went to join Wendy on the couch.

 “Here you go.” He handed her the water and sat down next to her, swinging an arm around her shoulders to move closer to her. “Now, why don’t we talk a bit before we get started?”

 Taking a few sips of her water, Wendy shyly started talking about various things. She talked about how she was scouted by Mavis to join Fairy Tail with her best friend Carla, and what it was like living in a brothel at her age. But as she went on, the effects of the drug took hold and it wasn’t long before she started feeling herself get warmer.

 Her body began to feel tingly all over, and her face developed a deep blush. Her body felt warm and her skin sensitive, and her that inexplicable heat began to pool between her legs. Her tight, unused pussy moistened and also began to tingle to the point that she started to whine in discomfort. She rubbed her thighs together to quell the growing warmth, but the friction only made it worse. Jack smirked and drank his spiked water down in one gulp, and the drugs started to affect him immediately.

 “Are you feeling alright, Wendy?” Jack asked as he started to take off his clothes. “You’re looking a bit flushed.”

 “W-what’s happening…?” Wendy whined, trying not to finger herself out of a need of vain modesty.

 “Just the effects of the aphrodisiac I put in our drinks. Mavis wanted you to have a good and easy time, and I paid a lot of money for you, so I’m gonna make this count.”

 He nearly tore his shirt off and dropped his pants. Since he lacked any underwear, Wendy found herself staring at his cock with a glazed look in her eye. She felt her line of vision tunnel in on the sex organ pointing right at her, and the thick cock throbbed towards her mouth.

 “I take it you’re ready?” Jack smirked.

 Wendy didn’t answer, instead she got on her knees so fast that her pigtails bounced from the hard motion and she was eye-level with his cock. Licking her soft lips, Wendy opened her mouth as wide as she could and took the head into her mouth. She nearly creamed herself as the taste and smell of Jack’s length assaulted her senses, never in her wildest dreams that she would’ve considered a man’s cock to taste this good. An overexcited Jack broke her out of her thoughts when his hips bucked forward, driving several inches of his cock into her warm mouth and striking the back of her throat.

 “Fuck this feels so good.” He moaned.

 Wendy looked up and felt a surge of pride. Pride at being able to give a grown man this level of pleasure…even if she nearly had to dislocate her jaw to do it. Jack was lost in his own little world as he grabbed hold of Wendy’s head as he started jerking his hips forward to feel more of the delicious wet heat Wendy’s mouth provided. She did her best to create as much suction as she could while Jack stuffed his shaft into his mouth over and over again.

 One particular thrust forced Jack’s cockhead into Wendy’s throat and the feeling of his shaft encased in something so tight caused him to lose any self control he had. Gripping her pigtails, Jack fucked her face to his heart’s content. All Wendy could do was force her throat to relax and grip the carpet as her mouth was used like a living onahole. After a few more minutes of wet, sloppy dick sucking, it finally became too much for Jack. His heavy grunted was Wendy’s only warning as he thrust forward sharply one more time and crammed the last two inches of his dick into her gullet.

Wendy’s eyes flew open as she felt Jack’s cock expand before a rush of hot liquid start to fill up her throat. Jack’s cum was unbelievably thick, and she was glad that his cock was shoved down deep enough into her throat that she didn’t have to try to swallow it all. She sat on her knees gulping down large amounts of cum until the flow of jizz began to die down and Jack eased his shaft out of her mouth.

 “Holy shit, your mouth feels great, Wendy!” Jack panted. “Thanks a bunch!”

 “You’re welcome.” Wendy said with a little difficulty due to cum coating her throat. She noticed that his erection was still present and decided to take the initiative. “Um, if you’re ready, we can k-keep going.”

 Jack didn’t reply, he just picked up Wendy and dropped her onto the couch, resting her head on the cushions. He reached under her skirt and pulled off her panties to grant him access to her pussy, which was a sticky mess at this point. Looking Wendy straight in the eyes, he got between her legs and pushed his cock into her passage.

 Jack had to bit the inside of his cheek to keep from cumming as he sank the first few inches of his cock into Wendy, her throat was tight, but her pussy was something else entirely. Wendy released a quiet moan as she was stretched wide, it was a bit uncomfortable, but not painful. Soon Jack began to pump into the small pussy gripping his cock. Wendy gripped his arms as she felt his cock saw in and out of her, letting out soft moans as she was used.

 Seeking to get a better angle, Jack sat on the couch and pulled Wendy into his lap, still thrusting into her. The girl’s small hands were on his shoulders as she impaled herself on his cock, thrusting downwards while Jack jerked his hips upwards to meet her half way. Without warning, he grabbed her hips and pulled her down, feeding his entire shaft into her twat in one thrust.

 Wendy’s eyes bulged, her mouth flew open as she felt his cock pierce her cervix and enter her womb. Jack showed no mercy as he bounced the girl on his dick, and all Wendy could do was hold on for dear life. The way she tightened around him only spurred his assault. It was as if he was trying to rearrange her insides. One again, he pulled her body onto his forcefully, jamming the last few inches of his cock into her wet canal. This sudden jump in pleasure mid-orgasm caused her eyes to roll up into her head and a second orgasm to start before the first even ended.

 Then Jack felt the pressure build up in his balls, and he quickened his thrusts into the sex-weary girl. Tired but satisfied, Wendy lead forward to whisper into his ear.

 “Cum inside me, Jack-kun. Claim me.” She said lustfully.

 That was all it took and with a loud groan, Jack started to hose down Wendy’s womb with cum. As soon as she felt her insides get coated, she experienced one last orgasm that caused her to moan as she came her brains out. Her pussy leaked out a mixture of his jizz and her juices as he finally stopped cumming.

 “That was great, Wendy. Mavis said you have potential.” He said, planting a kiss on the fucked stupid girl’s cheek. “But I paid for an entire day, and it’s only been an hour, so when you wake up, I’m going to fuck you into oblivion!”

 If Wendy was still coherent, she would have squealed, but all she could do was drool and moan while her pussy convulsed around his cock.

XXXXXX

 The next morning, Mavis sat at her desk counting the money that Wendy just brought in after her twenty four hour fuckfest with Jack. She had a big smile on her face and was humming a little tune while eating little candies from her Happy the cat bowl. Her best friend forever, Zera stood at the door looking at her with a look of displeasure on her face.

 “I can’t believe you did that behind my back.” Zera said, groaning. “Do you realize how this’ll affect your standing with the other guilds? You don’t just induct little girls into prostitution!”

 “Hmm?” Mavis blinked cutely at Zera. “But we’re-“

 “We’re fifty years old, Mavis, we don’t count!” Zera yelled. Mavis pouted and put her stack of jewels on the table.

 “Zera, I know you’re mad, but this is a great opportunity for us. Look at how much Wendy already made in her first night! Sure, she passed out after she came back, but the amount of perverts asking for her is unreal!” Mavis gave friend another smile, the little wing adornments on her head twitching as if they were real. “And the best part is that no one can say anything about it because we’re Eros-kun’s whores!”

 Zera gave Mavis a dead stare and sighed. She knew the only reason that Mavis took a risk like this was because of Hisui E.Fiore accepting the borderline of age Chelia Blendy into the ranks of Mermaid’s Heel, and was making record levels of money in only a few short days. The two madams were always trying to outdo each other, but this was probably the stupidest thing that Mavis had gotten herself into. She silently thanks Eros for them not getting into trouble with the VCS for taking in a minor.

 “So what do you plan to do now, now that you’ve already won your little “battle” against Hisui?” Zera asked. The glint that appeared in Mavis’ eyes made her regret asking that immediately.

 “I’m going to see how well Wendy’s friend Carla does.” Mavis answered. There were money signs in her eyes at the future opportunities these two lolis alone have given her today.

 

 


	8. Carla

Chapter 7-Carla

 Mavis Vermillion was a very happy girl. She was always happy, but this was something else entirely. Her gamble of allowing the minor Wendy into the Guild was a fantastic success and the money was just pouring in! Only three months had passed since the girl joined the guild as the youngest girl in the brothel and she had already made a name for herself. There was a surprisingly large amount of men who had a thing for girls of the loli kind, and they came out of obscurity to get of piece of Wendy’s tight ass. The girl had actually made a record for having the most guys in just one month in Fairy Tail’s history. Clients loved how tight the girl was, as well as praised her above average cock sucking skills, her lithe body that instantly garnered erections, and her general cuteness. So many clients were lining up for her that Mavis had to turn a few people away to give Wendy a break.

 As for Wendy herself, she was taking it all like a champ. Something snapped in the girl after her first client. She developed a strong liking for dick that Mavis rarely saw in new recruits and she had a thing for advertising some of her budding features such as her ass and breasts. Mavis had to admire the girl’s zeal, considering she was a nervous wreck when all this began. She just hoped that Wendy didn’t burn herself out too soon from having sex all the time. Even the best whores needed rest every now and then. Still, if Wendy was this dedicated to her work as a preteen girl, Mavis couldn’t wait for when she was older and grew into her curves (which she would inevitably have, considering many females in Earthland were born beautiful and curvaceous).

 But there was still one little problem that needed to be addressed, and that problem arrived to the guild one day while Mavis was playing on her Lacryma video game console. The knock on the door nearly made the young looking brothel madam drop her controller and she quickly stashed it away before giving a dignified “come in!”

 Zera opened the door, giving Mavis that look she always had when she knew her best friend was doing something she wasn’t supposed to be doing. “Mavis, you’ve got a visitor.”

 Mavis blinked. “A visitor? But I thought I didn’t have anyone scheduled for a meeting.”

 “Yeah, she just came in asking to see you.” Zera sighed. “Do you want me to toss her out?”

 “No, no, let her in.”

 Zera stepped aside to let their guest in, and upon seeing her, Mavis felt her expression drop in a heartbeat.

 The girl was Carla Marvell, Wendy’s “sister”. Obviously not related by blood, but considering how Carla doted on Wendy, one might as well label her as the younger girl’s sister. Carla was just a year older than Wendy, sporting long, wavy silver-ish white hair with two tufts standing up on the top of her head resembling cat ears and amber hold eyes. She wore a tight white tank top that left her midriff bare, a blue jean skirt and black tights with shoes. She was a looker all right, but the stern expression she was giving contrasted her cute appearance.

 “Carla!” Mavis gave her a bright smile and spread her arms out for a hug. “Good morning! I wasn’t expecting to see you here-“

 “I know.” Carla said curtly.

 “Um…do you want some candy?”

 “No.”

 Zera rolled her eyes. “Can we just get on with it please? Mavis has a very busy schedule.”

 “And I assume you know what I’m here about, yes?”

 “Uh, I have an…idea.” Mavis’s smile became uneasy. “Could you please elaborate?”

 Carla scowled and slammed her little hand on the table. Zera almost stepped in, but Mavis stopped her. “Why is Wendy working in a guild! She’s not even of age yet and inducting minors into the brothel is illegal.”

 “I’m sorry, but your friend was just too cute and fuckable not to have her join. I mean, look at all the jewels she’s bringing in!” Mavis said. “She’s our youngest Whore of the Month!”

 “I don’t care about that!” Carla growled. “Wendy is not of age to be a prostitute. What you’re doing is against the law and can get you put in the stocks for months!”

 The stocks were a common punishment used for women who break laws. Essentially, the offender was trapped in a bent over position and open for anyone to use them as they see fit. Female offenders were stuck there and used as public cum dumpsters for men to take their sexual frustrations on for free without rest. When the offender’s sentence was over, she was filled to overflowing with cum in all three holes and damn near delirious with pleasure and exhaustion. The larger the crime, the longer the sentence. This was especially common for street walkers caught on the job.

 This punishment wasn’t really reserved for guild matrons, who, if found breaking a law, were sentenced to harsher punishments befitting of their higher status in this patriarchal society. Carla didn’t know this, but she was too mad to care.

 “That would be a problem, yes, but there’s just one thing,” Mavis’s cute smile became positively devilish as she gave Carla a hard stare with her big eyes. “Zera and I are the lover of Lord Eros, and you know what that means? Crimes that would utterly destroy other guild matrons can’t do jack to us. I could recruit a whole team of lolis without a care and the most I would get is a fine and maybe some unpaid whoring, but that’s it! I am well within my rights to sell Wendy’s body, as she now bears my guild brand for all to see. And here you are barging into my office without so much as a hello and demanding me, one of Lord Eros’s lovers, to let one of my girls go? Why, I think that’s liable for punishment itself, don’t you think Zera?”

 “Y-yes Mavis.” Zera gulped. She hated it when Mavis got this heated. It was scary seeing the usually upbeat and bubbly girl turn dark and terrifying in seconds. Carla was no better, as she couldn’t even get a word in because of her shivering so much.

 Thankfully for both girls, Mavis calmed down and the room returned to its brightness. “Now, seeing as you care for Wendy, I’m willing to offer you a chance to have her back, if, and only if, she agrees to leave of her own volition.”

 “W-what is it?” Carla stammered.

 “I want you to take her place with a particularly rough client she has coming up tomorrow evening. The guy is a powerhouse known for giving even experienced prostitutes evident limps and stretching their pussies wide with one of the largest cocks in Magnolia. He has a thing for young girls, so I think this is right up your alley.”

 “A-are you saying…”

 Mavis’s face was suddenly in front of Carla’s, their noses inches away from each other. Carla tried to pull back, but Mavis grabbed her around her waist and pulled her forward into a deep French kiss. Carla struggled, but she was overcome by a sudden wave of arousal that made her body hot and bothered. Mavis shoved her tongue into her mouth, mixing saliva, licking every inch of Carla’s moist orifice, not giving Carla any quarter. Zera blushed and glanced away as she felt herself getting aroused by her friend’s brazen display.

 After two minutes of mouth raping her, Mavis pulled away from Carla, a glistening strand of saliva connecting their lips before the golden haired immortal licked it up sensually. Carla was breathing heavily, her face red and sweaty, her body hot and tingly. Was that just from kissing the girl? Carla had heard that Mavis and Zera, being lovers of the God Emperor, harbored their own share of erotic powers that ensnared many men and women to their whims, but she thought it was just glorification on their part. She was wrong on so many accounts.

 “Now then,” Mavis gave a sensual smile more befitting of a seductress than a child-like immortal, still rubbing her hands along Carla’s bare sides. “If you want Wendy to leave our guild to live a mundane life as some poor sod’s fuck toy than as a member of one of the kingdom’s most famous guilds, then you just have to take this one client for her. If you can last the entire night without passing out from exhaustion, then I will honor your request. Fail that, and not only will the client fuck your tight little body while you’re unconscious, you will join this guild alongside your friend for the rest of your life. No complaints, no whining, and certainly no bitching. Are we clear?”

 “Y-yes ma’am.” Carla nodded.

 Mavis’s smile brightened once more and her lustful expression gave way to the innocence she usually portrayed. “Wonderful! And for the record Carla, he’s paying an astronomical amount of money for a girl, so make our guild proud okay? Represent!”

XXXXXX

 This is how Carla was duped into taking Wendy’s place for this supposedly filthy rich client. She had went to the client’s penthouse on the top floor of a condo near the docks, and she barely said her name before the door was flung open and she was pulled inside before she knew what was happening. The inside of the apartment was full of mannequins wearing little dresses that looked like something that would better be on a magical girl than some featureless display. Was this guy a costume designer or something?

 “I’m so glad you made it!” A husky voice breathed in her ear. “Madam Mavis called and said there was a slight change and it made me nervous, but looking at you now, I see my fears were uncalled for.”

 Carla glanced behind her and grimaced. Her client wasn’t too unattractive, but he was a bit on the chubby side and smelled of an earthy musk that made her nose scrunch up cutely. He wore glasses that seemed to obscure his eyes eerily and had short black hair. The smile he gave her was disturbingly wide, and his teeth were blindingly white. His fat fingers ran over her flat tummy and budding chest, making her squirm. She grimaced as he ran his hands over her chest and began pinching her hardening nipples.

 “S-sorry for the inconvenience,” She said, trying to be polite despite the ugly brute molesting her. “There were some last minute changes regarding Wendy’s schedule, and the madam sent me instead.”

 “No worries, my dear. You certainly look just as delectable as that other cutie.” He licked his lips and Carla struggled to hide her disgust. “Now, before we begin, how about you try this on?”

 Carla had no choice but to follow his wishes and don the costume he offered her. It was a black Lolita dress with short puffy sleeves, a frilly short skirt, white thigh-high stockings and black Mary Janes. She looked cute and adorable in it, and she had to admit, the dress was well made, so it was a shame that it was probably going to be ruined in just a few minutes.

 “You look so adorable!” He gushed, teeth glinting in the lighting of his living room as he glared lecherously at the girl.

 “Thank you, the dress is very pretty.” Carla said. It really was a pretty dress, and she hoped he didn’t rip it while fucking her. The thought made her almost frown, but she kept her small smile up.

 The man beamed at her praise and stepped up to her, getting to one knee and ensnared her in a kiss. Taken by surprise, Carla gasped, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. Her little hands tightened into fists and she blushed as her client shamelessly raped her mouth. So caught up in the kiss, Carla barely noticed the man run his hands along her slender, young body, his cubby fingers reaching under her skirt to caress her ass.

 She was finally given a reprieve when he pulled back, a trail of saliva hanging between them before breaking apart. She panted slightly with a light blush on her cheeks and gulped when she saw him begin to unbuckle his pants. This guy didn’t waste any time, did he?

 He dropped his pants and his underwear, exposing his cock to the outside world and its future sheath, Carla. The cat-eared girl let out a soft gasp as she saw the inadequate (to her) man’s cock. It looked huge-she estimated its size to be about eleven inches long and probably almost as thick as his wrist.

 ‘I have to take that monster for the entire night?’ Carla thought in dismay. None of the men she had slept with (for pocket change. Living on the streets with Wendy had forced her to improvise for money) had cocks this large and girthy. She was going to be reshaped inside and out by him!

 “I’m sorry for being impatient, but I can’t hold it back anymore. So, if you please…” He motioned to his cock, which was pointing forward like an arrow.

 He leaned back and rested against his work table as Carla dutifully sank to her knees. Once her face was leveled with his large cock, he placed his hand on her head, feeling her soft hair. It was supposed to be a comforting gesture, but Carla was no more relaxed than when she first arrived. She grasped his length with both hands and gave it a slow lick from base to tip before planting a kiss on the large head. Moving her face to one side, she started to lick, kiss and suck the side of the shaft, getting it nice and wet. Her client sighed at the lovely feeling of her lips and tongue worshipping his cock.

 He tangled his fingers into her white locks and pulled her head back so that it was in front of is cock head once more. When he starting pulling her forward so that the bulbous tip was pressing against her lips, Carla knew that foreplay was over.

 She parted her lips and as soon as she did that, he pulled her head forward without warning, forcing several inches of his cock into the girl’s mouth. Carla’s eyes bugged out as her client nearly dislocated her jaw cramming the thick hunk of meat into her mouth. But the taste, Carla nearly creamed herself as her taste buds were assaulted by the wonderful taste filling her mouth.

 After adjusting to the fullness, Carla soon got into a familiar rhythm of sucking and bobbing her head simultaneously. She only managed to cram seven inches into her throat before pulling back to avoid choking. Her master didn’t care, he was just enjoying the feeling of his sensitive cock stuck in the tight throat of the lovely loli.

 His inherent sensitivity soon kicked in when he felt his balls tingle and cock twitch. Breathing heavily, he grabbed her head and pushed her down onto his cock. Carla tried not to gag as the girthy appendage was forced down her windpipe. The convulsing wet orifice around his cock made him lose it and he fired a metric fuck-ton of cum down Carla’s throat.

 Carla tried to swallow the massive flood, but most of it coated her throat. She thought the man was trying to drown her with all the cum he was force feeding her. Each wave of cum her client released was enough to fill a cup half way, and shot out with such force that it oozed down her throat with each spurt.

 Seeing the difficulty she was having, the man pulled out of her mouth and spurted all over her face. Carla still had enough sense to close her eyes to avoid them being glazed over. Soon her pretty features were layered with a coating of his hot load and some of it got on the collar of her dress too. Once he was finished, the client stepped back to gaze upon her cum stained features.

 ‘It’s so thick and…tasty. Like vanilla cream.’ Carla thought as she gulped down the tasty liquid. ‘How is that possible?’

 She wouldn’t notice that his cock was still hard until he sat in his chair and lifted Carla onto his lap, spinning her around so that she was facing his desk. He lifted her skirt and aimed his cock at her dripping pussy.

 “W-wait, you’re too big!” Carla cried, slightly scared of being impaled on his monster of a cock. She’ll be ruined for life!

 “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” Her client said. He gripped her hips and slowly lowered her onto his rod.

 Carla bit her lip as she felt the massive head press against her, knowing that it wouldn’t fit without a good push, but her client was stubborn and applied a good amount of force and popped the bulbous tip inside. Carla whimpered at the feeling of getting stretched by just the first inch inside her, but she wasn’t given a chance to acclimate to it. He grinned darkly and gripped her hips harder, forcing her down so that several inches of his cock speared into the unprepared girl.

 “Oooohhhh fuuuuuuuuccckkkkkk!!!!” Carla’s head flew back and she grabbed hold of her client’s wrists as she felt the head of his massive cock stick the opening to her womb.

 The man bit his lip as Carla’s twat clenched around him like a fleshy blackhole. He lifted her small body up so only the head remained, then pulled her down again, punching right through her cervix and cramming himself into Carla’s womb. The tightness, the moist wet feeling around his shaft, it all felt heavenly. Carla’s head rested against his chest, trying to find something to hold onto as he fucked her on his giant cock, driving her up and down nine inches of his thick shaft. She was sure there was a bulge in her womb from how much he was cramming into her pussy.

 Within minutes, he had formed something of a pattern, thrusting his hips upwards the exact moment he pulled Carla downwards, shoving two more inches of his cock into her widening folds. Carla was nearly catatonic as he continued to force the remaining inches of his shaft into her, and she was panting from the strain of being stuffed. Frustrated that he still had some cock left, he raised Carla up and pulled her down hard, brutally shoving the last few inches into her. 

 Carla’s eyes rolled back into her head as she came her brains out. Feeling his entire cock encased in her tight puss dissolved what was left of his self restraint and he began to power fuck into Carla. The girl was like a rag doll as her client fucked her and she could do nothing but weakly hold onto his wrists for support.

 He stood up and bent Carla over his desk and continued pounding into her womb. Luckily for Carla, she was completely fucked stupid at this point, her eyes staring blankly ahead, mouth hanging open and dropping, and her hips numb from slamming into the desk with each thrust into her cunt. Her client lost himself to the feeling until he felt Carla twitching and convulsing in another orgasmic spasm. It was enough to jump start his own orgasm.

 “C-Carla! I’m gonna cum!” He grunted.

 “P-Please cum inside me! Make m-me your slut!” Carla slurred, a complete turn around from her original haughty attitude.

 Not even stopping, much less slowing down, his brutal pounding of her ravaged cunt, her client blew a massive amount of cum deep into her womb. The feeling of so much cum flooding into her body caused Carla’s final orgasm before she momentarily blacked out. Even still, her client continued to pump an unbelievable amount of jizz into the girl and didn’t stop until her pussy was leaking a waterfall of the white cream. Carla regained consciousness just as he pulled out and spun her around, spurting one last load onto her delicate features.

 “That was wonderful.” He sighed as he fell back into his seat. To his surprise, Carla began fondling his semi-hard cock. “You’re still horny? Aren’t you tired?”

 Profusely leaking cum from her stretched pussy, Carla got on her knees and licked their leftover juices from his shaft.

 “But master, I recall you paying for the entire night with me. What kind of servant would I be if I let you pay all that money for nothing?” Carla asked, pouting cutely. She licked the thick, creamy cum from her lips and swallowed it gratefully before opening her mouth.

 “Now could master be so kind as to give Carla his cum again? It’s delicious.”

XXXXXX

 Mavis Vermillion smirked as she read the progress reports on the girls Mirajane gave her. Two in particular made her happy-Wendy Marvell and Carla Exceed. Those two girls, bless their souls, had racked in a lot of jewels for her guild and had set a new record. Their tenacity, their cute appearances, and innocent cock sucking skills were a hit among her clients and Mirajane was swamped with requests for them. Carla had really come into her own as a whore after that long night with her client.

 “That was a risky gamble, Mavis.” Zera softly scolded as she walked into the office. “That girl had every right to come down on us like that. If we were any other guild, we would’ve been shut down by now.”

 “I wasn’t worried, Zera. Carla was another jewel I couldn’t waste in some broken down town.” Mavis smiled, though it lacked the innocence it usually had.

 “Excuse me?” Zera blinked.

 “You see, when I accepted Wendy, I knew she had someone taking care of her before I stumbled across her. Why do you think I snatched Wendy up so quickly? If I took her, then it was only a matter of time before Carla came running. And seeing as she wasn’t going to leave without Wendy, I already had her trapped the second she stepping into my office. Add in the fact that the client I had for her was usually one of Laki’s regulars (Laki is a complete cum slut who loved getting fucked into unconsciousness), Carla was completely unprepared for the fucking she got and was made into the whore she was born to be.” Mavis giggled. “And now I have two cute fuckable girls who are bringing a lot of money to this guild of ours! I’m so happy I could fuck Eros-sama himself!”

 Zera gulped at the chillingly childish laugh Mavis gave in victory. Innocent she may be, Mavis had the mind of a cold hearted brothel madam who worked like a business woman, when it suited her. No wonder Hisui was having such tough competition.

 Unaware of her best friend’s unease, Mavis continued to laugh while counting her money. It was good being the madam of Fairy Tail!

 

 

 


	9. Cana

Chapter 8-Cana

 Cana Alberona was a woman with many vices. As a long term member of Fairy Tail, like Erza and the Strauss sisters, Cana was practically raised in the guild and had cemented her places among its girls. She was famous for a lot of things, namely her rampant alcoholism (able to guzzle down any and all kinds of beer, wine and rum in a single gulp) and her infamously perverted habits involving surprise gropes of the other girls and/or fucking them into a coma. It was a reputation that she carried with pride and many had gotten used to, though she still managed to catch some girls off guard.

 “C-Cana, ah!”

 Lucy whimpered as she as pressed up against the cold stone wall of the alleyway. Her thin pink shirt was pushed up and plump lips were attached to her left breast, with her shorts unbuttoned with a hand inside her panties, fingering her moist vagina. She tried to push her assailant off, but she was easily overpowered in her aroused state.

 “We shouldn’t be doing this!”

 “Please, Mavis won’t know a thing.” Cana grinned. “Now shut up and let me have my pussy. I’m thirsty.”

 Lucy blushed and looked around as Cana got on her knees and pulled down her shorts and panties. The drunk woman didn’t waste any time in burying her face in Lucy’s muff and sucking on her folds like a man drinking water after spending decades lost in the desert. Lucy bit her lip to keep her moans from getting too loud and giving away their position in the alley. Cana had cornered her on her way back to the brothel and pulled her into an alleyway. She didn’t have a chance to refuse when she was pushed up against the wall and mouth raped by Cana.

 Cana was relentless in her hardcore cunnilingus. She didn’t pull her punches as she dug her tongue as far and deep into Lucy’s pussy as possible and wiggled her appendage. Lucy’s eyes went wide and she let out a huge cry and washed Cana’s face with juices, which she drank up greedily.

 The blonde girl panted as Cana licked up all the juices she released before sliding up her body, kissing and biting at her stomach and breasts and then shoving her tongue into Lucy’s mouth again. Cana made sure that Lucy got a good, long taste of her own juices before pulling her lips away.

 “That was good.” Cana licked her lips. “Almost as good as that sake from Zera’s secret stash.”

 “I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment.” Lucy panted.

 Cana chuckled and started unbuttoning her pants. “Take it as you will. Now I think it’s only fair that you return the favor, eh?”

 “I don’t think so.” A stern voice said.

 Cana froze and slowly turned her head to see a familiar redhead standing at the corner of the alley they were standing in. Erza was decked out in her “guard armor” that was standard issue for women on the security/disciplinary team of a brothel, and next to her was the assistant madam, Zera, herself. Both girls glared at her with eyes harder than diamond. The alcoholic gulped and slowly took her hands from her pants. There was only one thing to do in this situation.

 “Lucy made me do it!”

XXXXXX

 Cana stood nervously before the desk inside the office of guild madam Mavis Vermillion awaiting her punishment. Unlike her usual demeanor, Mavis was now sporting a deadly serious expression that made Cana break out into a cold sweat. Zera she could handle, but Mavis was a totally different person when serious. Her eyes were older than she looked, and the air around her felt dense and uncomfortable. It’s to be expected from a girl who gained her power from the God Emperor.

 “Cana,” Mavis sighed. “What have I told you about molesting the other girls?”

 “Um…n-not to get caught?” Cana whispered.

 “No!” Zera said sharply. “Not to do it when you’re on duty!”

 “Cana, we’ve been over this before. You can have sex with the other girls, so long as it doesn’t infringe upon you and the other girls’ work schedules. You’re lucky our clients are reasonable or we’d be getting complaints left and right.” Mavis said.

 Cana winced at the implications. Looks like her puppy dog eyes won’t save her this time. She couldn’t help it if she got horny at a moment’s notice. A girl like her had needs, and she was a woman who craved pussy as much as the next man, which made living in a brothel full of succulent hotties very difficult for her. Unfortunately, it looked like she wasn’t going to get off with another slap on the wrist this time.

 “Since you won’t take your duties seriously, we’re going to force you to be diligent.” Zera said. “And that means enacting disciplinary measures.”

 “Wait, wait!” Cana yelled. “I’ll be good this time, promise! I won’t skimp on my shifts anymore!”

 Ever since that fateful afternoon where Erza caught her fucking a waitress on her shift, just the very word “disciplinary” gave her a heart attack. Seriously, that redhead did not play around when giving punishments. Taking four straight shifts of fucking two men each without breaks was brutal.

 “I’m sorry, Cana, but this s serious.” Mavis said. “We have a reputation to uphold and we can’t have anyone ruin that. You’re no exception.”

 Cana sighed and looked at her hands, nodding sadly. “I understand.”

 “Good,” Zera nodded, her stern glare lessening slightly. “We will place you on a probationary period for a month until you make up the monster you’ve wasted playing sex games with your coworkers.”

 “A month?” Cana blinked. She thought it’d be longer.

 “Yes. Thanks to a certain someone,” Zera threw Mavis a glare. “Your punishment has been shortened significantly. You better no screw this up.”

 Cana looked at her madam with genuine gratitude, eyes watery with relief. Mavis was a good girl, perhaps a bit too lenient in Zera’s opinion, but she was reasonably fair. Cana was going to make Fairy Tail’s cute madam proud and repay her for her kindness!

XXXXXX

 As you may have realized, guilds have a small set of rules women had to follow. These rules were important, as they helped maintain the order and integrity of the guild and its girls. Some of them weren’t as important, like being in on time, no taking days off without notice or harassing fellow co-workers. But the most important rule for a prostitute was for her to fill her daily quota of servicing 10 men at most; any higher was a bonus on their salary. And they couldn’t skip an appointment or come in more than 10 minutes late.  This reflected on the guild and its madam. Surprisingly, punctuality was very important in the sex trade business.

 Failure to adhere to these rules would lead to the offender being put on a probationary period to make back the money they lost their guild and to discipline the girls as well. These were usually situations where the girls were “rented” for a month by a client outside their comfort zone and were basically hammered into submission. Each girl, no matter how popular, had three probations on hand, three strikes. Burn through all of them and you still haven’t made any progress, and you were expelled from the guild with pay (unless you gave the madam some lip). That stuck on your record, and no one wanted to be known for being kicked out of a guild for bad behavior. It was embarrassing.

 Cana was lucky; for all her tardiness and misconduct, this was her first probation. As previously stated, Mavis was extremely lenient with her girls, not hesitating to spoil them for all their hard work. Cana knew that this was a warning sign that she needed to get her act together or else she would be on the road to ruin. That thought alone was what kept her going, since she had been in Fairy Tail almost all her life, having stumbled upon it when she was thirteen. Mavis had chanced upon her and snatched her off the streets in a heartbeat, having her work as a little waitress until she was of age to become a prostitute. Such actions were not unheard of, but were uncommon, as most girls these days would have trained in the VCS before going out to join a guild. But Mavis was always unconventional like that, and that’s why so many loved her.

 Cana was going to spend her probation period at the home of an up and coming artist who lived near the outskirts of town. His name was Peter Burges and he was the first to offer his home for the wayward prostitute. He was a chubby but not overweight man who rarely spent time outside of his studio apartment, but he made a healthy living painting and drawing spectacular pieces of art that he sold to the highest bidder, many of them depicting the God Emperor and his harem.  It wouldn’t have bothered Cana too much had the guy not been slightly unsettling.

 “Y-you’re Cana Alberona, yes? Welcome to my home.” Peter grinned, thick glasses glinting in the fading sunlight as he brought Cana into his apartment. He showed no hesitation in displaying his appreciation as he stared at her firm backside.

 “Thanks.” Cana said slowly, ignoring his leering gaze to look around the apartment. It was a nice place, facing the river with a good view of the town and the setting sun. She looked up at the paintings on the wall and had to admit that for a creepy fat guy, he was rather talented. “Nice paintings.”

 “You like them? That’s wonderful! I worked very hard on them, and it’s a joy to see an honored working girl from Fairy Tail complement my work.” Peter grinned and stepped up behind Cana, reaching around to grab two handfuls of her breasts, squeezing the soft flesh in his grasp and fondling them as if they were the best things to ever grace his presence in Earthland. “Eros, your body is so divine. I never thought I’d get a chance like this in my lifetime.”

 “Then why waste time talking when you can get all of this for the entire month?” Cana smirked, biting her lip as her nipples hardened in his hands. In a bold move, she pulled his hands off her and dragged him to the bedroom, where she pushed him onto the large king size bed and straddled his waist. Her ass firmly pressed against his painfully hard erection.

 ‘He’s not the most attractive guy in the world, but if his cock is anything to go by, it’ll be worth spending the entire month getting used as his cum dumpster.’ Cana though as she slammed her lips against Peter’s in a lust filled kiss, while his hands latched onto her bubble butt. Breaking the kiss, Cana grinded against his erection and grinned at the covered spear rubbing against her. “Are you ready for the first of many wild nights?”

 “Do you really have to ask?” Peter said, licking his lips.

 “Good boy, you deserve a reward for your hard work.” Cana quickly scooted down till her face was even with Peter’s waist and set about removing his pants and boxers. She was caught off guard as she was nearly uppercutted by his nearly forearm thick fifteen inch cock. To say she was stunned would be an understatement. Seeing it up close and full revealed was slightly intimidating (which was rare, since most of her clients ranged from average to slight above average) but the musky scent that assaulted her nose was also turning her on immensely.

 ‘I wasn’t expecting it to be this enormous. Good thing I have some time off cause I’m gonna be limping for a little bit after this.’ She thought with a blush on her face.

 With that, Cana opened her mouth wide and popped the head of his cock inside her warm mouth, stretching her lips tight around it. She let out a moan of pure pleasure at the taste that assaulted her senses; this was without a doubt the most delicious dick she’d ever had! However, she was only planning on lubing him up, not sucking him off. So she let a large glob of saliva leak out of her mouth onto the cockhead before taking as much of his girth into her gullet as she could, letting the spit coat the shaft. Cana bobbed her head up and down the shaft a few times to make sure it was sufficiently coated before reluctantly backing off and nearly ripped off her own clothes in an effort to get them off faster.

 With her preparations complete, she positioned herself in a squat over Peter’s cock and lined it up with her drenched cunt. Biting her lip, she slowly lowered herself until the bulbous head pressed against her lips, and with a grunt of exertion from Cana, it popped inside her tight pussy. Giving herself  a moment to get used to having it inside her, Cana started to slowly fuck inch after inch of Peter’s dick into herself while he just laid back and enjoyed watching the sexy drunk slowly impale herself on him as her large tits jiggled with each raising and lowering of her body.

 When Cana felt the head reach her cervix, she stopped and looked at her belly. The lower part of her abdomen was slightly swollen from all the cock stuffed into it. Peter decided now was a good time as any to start moving and grasped Cana’s hips with both hands before he pulled her down and simultaneously thrust up sharply with his hips, piercing her womb in one swift thrust. Cana threw her head back and screamed out in orgasm as all fifteen inches of Peter’s monster dick bottomed out inside her. Her juices squirted out violently and coated his waist as she jerked and quivered atop the grinning artist. Peter enjoyed the feeling of pleasure this was giving him for a few more seconds before he took the opportunity presented to him, and rolled the two of them over so he was on top and waited until Cana got her bearings back.

 When she did, he pulled nearly half way out and stopped. When Cana looked up at him with wide, lust filled eyes, Peter slammed back down with nearly bruising force, drawing an incredibly cute and uncharacteristic little moan from Cana as her legs shot up into the air in a V shape. Settling himself on his chubby knees, arms braced on the bed on either side of her chest, Peter started up a methodical paced rhythm. Hard, deliberate thrusts were delivered to the pussy tightly gripped around his shaft belonging to the attractive alcoholic below him.

 “God damn you’re tight, Cana. Your fairy girls are always tight like this, aren’t you?” Peter huffed, earning a rapid nod from Cana’s lust filled visage. “Oh, I can’t wait to fuck an imprint of your sexy ass into this bed.”

 “Fuck me you fat stud! Fuck, yeah baby, fuck me harder!”

 Leaning over so that his big belly pressed against her plump chest, Peter captured her lips in another kiss, smothering her heated moans with his mouth, while he enjoyed the way her breasts and hard nipples rubbed against his chest at the same time. Cana wrapped her arms around his neck and struggled to keep up with his relentless pace. He worked her over like this for nearly an hour and a half, fucking her like a well oiled machine. Each orgasm Cana had could cause her cunt to tighten around Peter’s dick like a vice and her legs would go rigid, twitching erratically in the air while her toes would clench and unclench.

 Finally, Peter couldn’t take it anymore and sat up, pulling her with him. Grasping Cana’s waist, Peter’s thrusts picked up speed and power till he was pounding her like a jackhammer, until he let out a deep grunt and buried himself deep into her cunt. His nails dug into her hips and he pulled her body down onto him as hard as he could, his entire, almost vibrating, cock slamming deep into her pussy until the head punched into her womb one last time. Cana gasped as she felt Peter’s cock expand before his hot cum exploded deep into her womb. The first blast felt like it completely filled her up. The second shot, not to be outdone, was just as copious as the first, stretching her even further than she thought possible.

 It’s been a while since she was filled to the brim like this, since a lot of her clients were unable to make her womb expand from the sheer volume of cum. The rush of the thick globs of jizz defiling her body brought her to another orgasm as Peter started to jerkily thrust into her to get the most out of his own orgasm. When the two came down from their respective highs, Cana let out a weak laugh.

 “Holy shit, that was…amazing.” Cana breathed, cheeks flushed with drool running down the side of her mouth.

 “I’m glad you liked it, since I’ll be fucking you in every way possible for the entire month.” Peter grinned and leaned his head down to bite and suck at her pink nipples.

 Wrapping her legs around his waist tighter, Cana hugged his head to her chest and licked her lips. She wouldn’t mind getting into more trouble if it meant getting to be fucked by horse dicked studs like this.

XXXXXX

 


	10. Levy

Chapter 9-Levy

 Levy McGarden moaned with a mouth full of cock as she sucked hard on the lengthy shaft, bobbing her head up and down on her client’s dick as his hand entangled itself in her short blue hair. Her man was sitting on her bed, head propped up by several pillows and one had resting behind his head while the other guided her head as she sucked almost reverently on his cock. For the past hour he had plowed her into the soft mattress until she asked for a break to rest her sore pussy, but with his dick still hard, Levy directed herself to his stiff pole and took him into her warm mouth. Most men would’ve forced her to deep throat him, but he was just content to let her head bob gently on his throbbing erection.

 “I love you Fairy Tail girls. You’re all just cock starved sluts just hungry for dick.” All he got back was a muffled moan. “I’m wondering though, just how cock starved are you?”

 Levy wondered what he meant by that and immediately got her answer when her client’s grip on her hair tightened to apply pressure on her head, forcing her down more of his cock while simultaneously driving his hips upward in a brutal thrust, forcing Levy’s mouth and throat to stretch and accommodate the entirely of his huge dick. With the way her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and how she started to choke and gag on his cock, he could tell she was really getting off on this.

 Grinning, he reached down and tangled his other hand in her azure locks and dragged her head up his dick until only five inches remained, before slamming her head back down, repeating his actions. The third time he did this, Levy started sucking as he dragged her back up before giving him a pleading look that begged him to do it again. Her tight throat rapidly drove her client to a much deserved unloading, and with an animalistic grunt, he blew what was probably one of the biggest loads of cum he’d ever blown into a whore’s mouth. The amount of cum he started pumping into Levy quickly backed up, some shooting out of her nostrils while a greater amount was forced out between her tightly stretched lips. From the amount of jizz being blasted into her belly she figured she wouldn’t be hungry for a while. As her client finally stopped cumming, his grip on her hair loosened, allowing her to back off his still hard cock.

 “Mmm, that was tasty.” Levy’s voice was a little raspy from the rough treatment. “I’m not one for hardcore fellatio, but it never gets old having a cock spear my throat like that.”

 “Heh, it’s always the cute girls who like it rough.” He laughed and took a swig of his beer. Looking over at the book-shaped clock on her dresser, he saw that it was almost closing time for the guild. “Time’s almost up for us and I still want another crack at you before I go.”

 “Well, my throat’s sore, along with my pussy thanks to that nonstop pounding you gave me earlier.” Levy’s pink lips smiled sexily as she offered one last service he so graciously paid for. “So unless you’ll be satisfied with a tit fuck to end our session,” The look on her client’s face said her tits wouldn’t satisfy him for long. “I’m going to have to let you fuck my ass with that beast.”

 She got up on the bed and laid flat on her stomach, propping her upper body on her elbows. Looking over her shoulder at her client, she shook her plump ass at him while silently hoping all the cum and spit coating his cock would be sufficient lube. Though her chest wasn’t small, it paled in comparison to most of the other girls in the guild, but her main selling point was her round, soft booty that men loved to spank and pound into until it was as red as the freshest apples.

 The man wasted no time in straddling Levy and pressing the bulbous tip of his dick against her tight ass and applied pressure, bulling his way into her ass. Levy bunched the bed sheets in her fists when she felt the head of his dick press against her, and when it popped inside, her eyes became big as saucers. He positioned himself so he was arched over Levy and then let his weight, aided by gravity, sink inch after belly distending inch into her until he was just over halfway in.

 Pulling back till just the head was buried in Levy’s bubble butt, he thrust down savagely, burying his entire cock into his bitch. The howl Levy let out seemed to rattle the room as she was forced into a mind blowing orgasm; this wasn’t the first time she had gotten butt fucked, but it was definitely one of those rare times she was fucked by a cock that looked like it belonged on a horse, and damn did she love it!

 “Oh god,” Levy moaned. “Your huge cock is gonna destroy my poor tight ass.”

 “Damn right! I’m gonna fuck your big ass till you can’t sit for weeks!” He grunted, grinding his cock deep in the girl’s tight ass for a few minutes while enjoying the moans and squeaks she let out from it. When he started fucking down into Levy, he reached forward and grabbed a fistful of Levy’s hair before shoving her face into the bed and began ruthlessly spearing her ass over and over again. When she came again, her ass clamped down on his buried meat, nearly causing him to blow his load right then and there.

 Burying himself completely in the shuddering bookworm’s ass, he tried to get himself under control, but when Levy started making incredibly sexy muffled whine’s of desperation, all self-control went out the window. He started fucking Levy’s tightly gripping bubble butt with the single purpose of leaving her a quivering sexy lump. She lost track of how long he plowed into her or how many orgasms ripped through her, mainly because he had fucked her brains out, but when she felt his thrusts become more forceful and erratic, she knew he was about to fill her to the brim.

 “Fucking tight assed bitch! I wanted this to last long, but fuck it! Take my load!” He roared.

 Levy’s eyes nearly popped out of her head when she felt her client’s already monstrous dick expand even further before he let loose with an awe inspiring amount of cum. She thought his previous loads were huge, but this one put all the others to shame as she felt her stomach bloat in record time. The feeling of what had to be nearly a full gallon of jizz being pumped deep inside her set off the most powerful orgasm Levy had that evening.

 The results of this mind blowing climax caused her to nearly crush her client’s cock in its grip, which in turn caused him to dump even more cum into Levy until she looked a few months pregnant. He shuddered a bit, still gripping her hips hard enough to leave red handprints on her skin before his flow died down. Pushing one last spurt into her stuffed snatch, he pulled out of her puckered hole and rubbed his cock clean on her ass cheeks.

 “That was fun,” He smiled and got up to get dressed. “I’ll be sure to leave you a nice big tip when I leave. And book another session with you. Girls like you are the best!”

 Levy would’ve offered him thanks if she had not been fucked into a catatonic state.

XXXXXX

 Levy was an oddity amongst her female peers both inside and outside the guild. She was a textbook definition of a bookworm, easily one of the more avid readers among the girls, and that earned her some odd stares whenever she mentioned her hobby. These days, women were rarely interested in things like reading and literature, since sex mostly predominated their lives along with serving their male masters.

 “Honestly, you’re something else, Levy.” Evergreen sniffed. She stood over Levy, giving her a condescending glare as she scolded the young girl for pursuing less acceptable hobbies.

 “What is it now, Ever?” Levy sighed, taking off her reading glasses. She was in the middle of reading a very riveting story about a demigod son of Eros who roamed the southern continent fucking and conquering the land before forming an empire there.

 “You know what. It’s not exactly lady-like to be reading so many books at once without even trying to entice a man into your bed.” Evergreen said. “I mean really, this is a brothel, do what your position demands of you.”

 “I’m on my break time, Evergreen, so what I do in my free time is my choice.” Levy said calmly, not rising to Evergreen’s bait. The woman had a thing for pissing the other girls off when Erza wasn’t around. “So could you please leave me alone?”

 “Yeah, Evergreen, no one wants to deal with you crap today.” Lucy yelled at them from her table.

 Evergreen was born and raised in a prestigious family that held onto beliefs that women were better as uneducated fuck toys that should be refined, obedient and above all, second place to their spouses. Despite her regal attitude, Evergreen was actually quite submissive when it came to sex as a result of her strict patriarchal upbringing. She took her lessons to heart, and expected everyone else to live up to the same standards as her. Which made her relationship with the surprisingly independent girls of Fairy Tail very strained.

 “All I’m saying is that as a prostitute, men have expectations of us women that we must live up to, and I don’t think that they’ll like a girl who reads as much as she fucks.” Evergreen continued.

 “You don’t know that, Ever!” Levy pouted. “How do you know that there aren’t men out there that likes a woman that’s smarter than them? I hear a lot of submissive boys are like that in that regard.”

 “Men like that are rare and practically nonexistent. Take it from me child and just know your place in the God Emperor’s noble designs.” Evergreen said haughtily. “Your job here is to look pretty, not recite the entire scripture of the kama sutra.”

 “The last thing she should do is follow your example, Evergreen. You’re fucked into a coma after letting some brolic muscle head fuck you into submission.” Cana said cheekily. She picked up a camera and grinned. “And I’ve got a lot of photos of your less than attractive post-sex expressions.”

 “You little whore, give those to me!” Evergreen lunged at Cana, who dodged her and ran around the hall with the older woman on her tail.

 Levy smiled and went back to reading her book. She had a good while before her shift started up again and she needed to catch up before she went back to work. But it was hard getting back to her reading when Evergreen’s words were still ringing in her head. Just because she liked to read and knew more than her clients, it didn’t mean that she wasn’t less attractive. Beside, her clients didn’t even know she was a bookworm half the time. But this kind of response wasn’t anything new to her. She had been getting comments like that since she was a little girl.

 Levy was an orphan girl brought in by Mavis to be raised in the Fairy Tail orphanage, Fairy Hills. She was raised along with the other girls like Cana and Erza, and even back then, she was an avid reader, which got the ball rolling on strange looks and scolds she got from adults and children alike. The neighborhood children, when they weren’t teasing her small height, would also tease her for being a girl who thought she was smarter than everyone else.

 Sure, the adults would step in and make them stop for necessity’s sake, but they were more subtle in their ribbings. Many adults thought it was unseemly for a girl to know more than a man, and some women would warn Levy that it may impact her future as a prostitute. Levy wasn’t mad at these mutterings; it was to be expected, but she wasn’t going to stop her hobby just because a few people didn’t like how she did things.

 Mavis didn’t mind, in fact, she encouraged it. In her words, if there was one thing that men didn’t like, it was a shallow, giggling bimbo that was dumber than a child. Mavis ran a proper establishment where her girls were well taught, smart and knew how to defend themselves in a pinch. If men wanted a bunch of brain dead bimbos, then they could visit a tavern or maid café.

 “And between you and me,” Mavis whispered to Levy with a sly smirk. “Lord Eros likes a woman who knows her way around and has little patience for girls of the airhead type. All the women in His harem are probably smarter than the majority of the females in Magnolia alone.”

 The harsh whispers died down after people learned that Mavis, one of Eros’s lovers, supported Levy, though they only kept their thoughts to themselves, not completely changed their opinions. Levy didn’t care; she loved reading about Earthland’s history, about the creation of the global sex system, about all the famous titles written by men of wealth and prestige. It was her passion, aside from sex that was, and she wasn’t going to give that up for anything in the world.

 When it was time for the second half of her shift, Levy’s first client was a young man who looked like he didn’t exercise all that much. Her smile became a bit strained as she took in his panting form, as if he was sweating just from being aroused.

 “Hello there,” Levy chirped, trying to be polite to the client as per custom. “Thank you for picking me. I take it you paid for the full service?”

 “Y-yeah.” The otaku said, scratching his fat belly nervously. His clothes strained against his chubby form, which was also stuck to his sweaty skin. His short black hair was matted to his head and his round glasses seemed to obscure his eyes in the dim lighting of her bedroom. “This is my first time here, and I heard that you liked to read. The thought of fucking a smart girl always gets me off, but I never got a chance with the girls in my school. They were always taken.”

 ‘Probably because you’re not the most attractive guy out there.’ Levy thought, but she told him, “Well don’t worry about that. We don’t judge here in Fairy Tail. You paid for the full service and you’ll get the full service.”

 She had to admit, the smile the guy gave was kinda cute as she sank to her knees. Clad in only a tight white and yellow stripped bikini, Levy was already starting to sweat from the intense body heat of her client. Licking her lips, she quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, coming face to face with his thick, girthy shaft that was honestly a better sight than she thought it would be. It throbbed from her warm breath, and the musky scent it gave off caused her mouth to water and made her head swim a bit. Giving the man a smile, she leaned in a bit and gave the head a tentative lick.

 “As per custom, we’ll start off with a nice blow job to get the party started.” Levy smirked and buried her head into his crotch, cramming several inches of his cock into her warm, wet mouth.

 The otaku grunted and clenched her nice bedsheets in his hands as she went down on him hard. Lev was surprisingly aggressive in her cock sucking as she slurped up his cock down to the base before pulling her head back while still sucking as hard as she could. She hummed and sent vibrations down his shaft that almost made him cum right then and there, but he was an impatient man and he wanted his first load to be spent in her cunt.

 Levy wasn’t expecting him to suddenly pull her head out of his lap, practically tearing his cock out of her mouth. Before she could inquire as to what was wrong, Levy gave a startled yelp as she was picked up and thrown onto her bed. Displaying strength neither of them knew he had, the young man tore his shirt apart to reveal his fat sweat covered torso and got onto the bed. He loomed over her, tearing off her bikini bottoms and settling himself between Levy’s spread thighs.

 Levy swallowed hard when he pressed his bulbous cock head against her soaked twat. She had planned to get in some prep work to moisten her pussy, but his eagerness left her hanging a bit. Despite this, he had little problems sliding into her nether lips, and Levy had to gasp at the thick cock spreading her cunt open, trying not to cum before him. Her client was in the same situation, as he was taken off guard by her tight cunt. Gritting his teeth, he started thrusting into the tightly grasping pussy, bulling his way further up into the overwhelmed woman. Levy, meanwhile, was still trying to get used to the surprisingly girthy intruder.

 ‘I didn’t think he could fill me that much. I guess I shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.’ Levy thought with a strained giggle. Her giggles fell into a gasp when the force of his thrusts picked up speed. It felt like her cunt was getting assaulted by a battering ram. She looked down at the ten inches stuffed inside her and she knew he’d already pierced her cervix, but her focus was on the way his cock was outlined in her stomach. It wasn’t too uncommon with her small size, but this man kept surprising her more by the second.

 It all became too much for her, powerful thrusts from this smelly otaku who was all but rearranging her organs and playing with her above average tits with his mouth. When he started rubbing her clit with his stubby fingers, it sent her spiraling into her first orgasm that evening. Her head fell back on her pill as she let loose throaty moans.

 “That’s right, moan for me bitch!” He grunted, sweat rubbing down his red face. “I wanna hear you scream!”

 Like a switch being flipped, he started power fucking Levy. He was able to fit three more inches into her, and he instinctively knew to leave it at that. He developed a good rhythm of hard fast thrusts that drove Levy to the brink of insanity. They’d only been fucking for ten minutes and yet her eyes were already rolled up and her tongue was hanging out of her panting mouth.

 He continued fucking her for nearly another half hour before the combination of her tight pussy and her alluring agehao expression became too much for him. Grasping Levy’s hips tightly, he worked his hips into overtime as he pounded deeply into her.

 “I’m going to pump you full of my thick cum and make you my bitch!” He shouted.

 With that arousing declaration, he gave Levy three more hard thrusts before letting go and filling her womb with a huge helping of jizz. If Levy was in her right mind, she would have seen him pumping his load into her and the subsequent way it caused her belly to swell up slightly. All she did though was cum her brains out at the feeling of his essence being fucking into her. Excess seed was forced out of Levy’s widely stretched pussy, leaking down her ass and forming a puddle on the bed under her. For roughly four to five minutes her client was floating in cloud nine, still pounding into her as hard as he could while he continued unloading into the fucked stupid bookworm. It took another ten minutes after that for Levy to come back to reality.

 “That…that was amazing!” Levy panted. “I’m sorry, but I wasn’t expecting to get a hard pounding like that from you!”

 “I’m not finished.” He said, panting heavily as if he just ran a marathon. “I still have some time left to pound that ass of yours, and I intend to get my money’s worth!”

 Levy gulped at the lusty look in his eyes. Looks like she won’t be sitting down much after this session.

XXXXXX

 The next morning after being fucked unconscious by that fat otaku that rammed her ass without rest, Levy found herself being rented out by one of her regulars who worked at the Magnolia Library. It was the start to what she believed to be a wonderful morning and she happily strolled down the cobblestone streets of her hometown towards one of the largest buildings in town. She had even dressed for the occasion; clad in a strapless sunflower yellow dress, which was cut distractingly low, with a skirt that constantly revealed her thick bubbly asscheeks exploding within the comforting caress of her lacy cotton panties.

 The Magnolia library was a massive building that took up almost three blocks. It was the second largest library in the kingdom, and held a large collection of books ranging from famous pieces of literature, historical texts and religious scrolls about the God Emperor himself. A large collection of books open to the public for reading, but women were only allowed in with a male escort. As per custom, prostitutes were exempt from that rule, though few girls from Fairy Tail were interested in going inside a dusty old library. Hence why Levy was a common visitor here.

 Of course, half of those visits were because the library’s owner, Edgar, often rented her out using the profits the library made on a yearly basis. It was a gross abuse of his power as a librarian to pay for a prostitute’s services, but no one really cared since he was getting serviced by a girl from Fairy Tail. Edgar always indulged in her love of books, and in return, he got full use of her body without limitations.

 Levy pushed the large wooden doors open and was greeted by the massive lobby filled wall to wall with towering bookshelves and long tables where people sat down and read their books quietly. She took a deep breath and sighed at the old, rustic smell of paper and hand carved wood. It smelled almost as good as the sweet smelling incense of the guild hall.

 “Levy! It’s good to see you’re here!”

 “Good morning, Edgar.” Levy smiled at the old man that walked up to her.

 Edgar was the head librarian who was old enough to be her father. He was taller than her but his appearance was worn from age. His body was still sturdy enough to be called muscular and his hair was slightly curled at the ends and graying. He wore a thin red robe that she knew he wore nothing underneath in preparation for her visits. He was not afraid to show his affections for her, and even now he was quick to pull her in towards him and ensnare her in a kiss. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and raped her orifice for a few minutes before pulling back to let her breath.

 “Wow,” She breathed. “You’re more aggressive than usual.”

 “It’s been a while since I’ve had my cock in you, Levy. I intend to make up for lost time.” Edgar smirked and escorted her to the back rooms. “Now follow me please.”

 He took her into the back rooms where more books were stored, away from prying eyes. Behind the stocks of books that haven’t seen the light of day for a long time was a large, small but soft bed that he took good care of. It was meant for those late nights where he couldn’t be bothered to head home and just collapsed on this miserable excuse for a bed. Now, it had a secondary purpose to act as the receptacle for their many copulations behind closed doors.

 Edgar led her into the farthest room and quickly led her to his bed, pushing her over and arranging her petite body so that she was prone on the bed with her ass raised majestically as if forced to offer her jiggling fuckpillows as a tribute. Edgar’s throat rumbled in pleasure as he slid his body on top of Levy, brushing a lock of blue hair away from her ear as he hissed a wanton confession inside her ear. “You have no idea how many nights I’ve jerked off on this bed thinking of you. It’s been months since we fucked and I haven’t had sex in half that time. My balls are bloated and they want to unload into a real woman, not on my mattress for another night.”

 Levy’s nostrils flared as she inhaled the potent musk spewing from the cum soaked mattress under her. No amount of perverted books from Erza’s collection could prepare her for the influx of sensations and smells that overloaded her brain as Edgar pulled her lacy panties off and began greedily groping her ass. His eyelids hung heavy with intoxication as he groped and kneaded the thick doughy globes of Levy’s bubble ass, his tongue forming thick, glistening trails as he licked up the curve of Levy’s ass and tasted the mouthwatering tang of her sweat.

 The heavy pants against her plump flesh made Levy’s pussy dampen with forbidden lust just before Edgar punctuated his lewd worship with a sharp “smack!” as his raised hand roughly spanked her ass and formed a handprint on her pale flesh. Levy squealed as she whimpered at the rough foreplay until Edgar’s old hands parted the thick fleshy spheres of her ass and exposed her asscrack to his half-lidded gaze. With a heavy breath, he pressed his dexterous tongue against the  puckered rim of Levy’s asshole and buried his glistening muscle as deep as he possibly could inside.

 Levy’s eyes widened as an immensely pleasurable sensation rolled up her spine and suffused her mind with a strangely relaxing bliss. Her palms rested over her mouth as she struggled to restrain a torrent of needy moans aching to make themselves heard. Instead, only Edgar’s deep moans filled the air, followed by his depraved slurping, audible licking, and loud lip-smacking as he relished the divine taste of Levy’s ass.

 Once he had his fill of her ass, Edgar sat up and took off his robes, exposing his disproportionately large cock to the world, which looked like an alabaster python ready to strike. He began hotdogging Levy’s ass, groaning at the exquisite feeling of her soft jiggling cheeks massaging the sides of his massive cock like his own personal fleshlight. But soon the temptation to finally penetrate Levy’s ass and dump his gooey bounty deep in her asspipe proved too great. Edgar shuddered in delight and anticipation as he pressed his bulbous cockhead against Levy’s puckered rim, feeling her squirm underneath him as familiar sensations slid up her spine like a hot needy wave demanding absolute compliance to milk every drop of mind-melting pleasure. Edgar grunted as he tried shoving his girth past Levy’s clenching pucker, feeling it slowly give way like a fleshy gate overcome by a pulsating battering ram. Levy’s mouth opened in a silent scream as a disgusting noise echoed around the room when Edgar buried the head of his girthy shaft inside Levy’s tight anal canal.

 Levy’s eyes rolled up in her head as Edgar grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her head back as he sunk deeper inside her. Her first anal orgasm tumbled through her body like a tsunami battering a small island, wiping away her thoughts and replacing them with a carnal bliss undertoned with a depraved desire for more. Pent-up moans poured from Levy’s parted lips, mixing with Edgar’s feral grunting as the man finally buried the rest of his massive cock deep inside Levy’s ass.

 “Your thick ass is such a greedy little fucktoy!” Moaned out Edgar as he reveled in the feeling of Levy’s tight anal ring clenching around his veiny girth like a constricting pink maw that massaged every inch of his obscene length with a caress softer than silk. The lewd sound of flesh slapping against flesh mixed with the debased squishy noises, forming a melody that filled the room as Edgar thrusted happily inside Levy’s jiggling rear, his balls slapping wetly against Levy’s drooling honeypot as he milked as much pleasure he could from the petite bluenette.

 Levy’s tongue lolled out of her mouth as rapid-fire orgasms reduced her to a babbling wreck, torn between pleading for him to pound her slutty ass full of hot throbbing cock meat and pleading for him to slow down a bit to give her some relief. Her perky breasts jiggled wildly as she found herself fucking back, her body enthralled to appease the carnal greed imbued in Edgar’s rapid thrusts. Levy could hear him grunt and cry out as he lodged his engorged shaft deep inside her ass and lay on top of her, pressing her deeper into the bed as he animalistically licked her cheek as sticky goo erupted from his cockhead and stuffed her bowels full of the salty cream.

 Levy couldn’t help herself, she could feel the lewd heat from Edgar’s ejaculations suffused her body once again with the knowledge that she was nothing more than a meat condom for his massive girth, her eyes rolling up in her head once more as a mind-melting orgasm tormented her body with spasms of delicious pleasure. Her ass sluttily gulped Edgar’s shaft deeper inside her, hugging the shaft like a needy lover as it quaffed down the copious ejaculation with a greed that surpassed that of the king’s hunger for pussy itself. levy shivered in delight as Edgar’s lips parted next to her ear and emitted a torrent of satisfied moaning, filling her dumb-fucked mind with the sound of her passionate orgasm as hot creamy ballbroth squirted out of her ass like a waterfall of ivory sludge that pooled on the bed like melted frosting. Squelching noises filled the room as Edgar renewed his rapid thrusting, his merciless cadence filling the room with the symphony of his carnal addiction as he sought to turn Levy’s thick ass into a dumping ground for his viscous hyper-fertile cockslop.

 He moved his upper body away from Levy’s spasming form and pulled on her arms like a pair of reigns as he stuffed every inch of his cum-glazed girth inside the slutty pink maw of her anus, groaning at the surge of pleasure as his balls rubbed enticingly against Levy’s quivering folds. Consumed by the intoxicating ecstasy flaring from her ass, Levy twerked like a horny bimbo begging for a raunchy fuck, her sweat-soaked ass bounding back and forth, slapping gently against Edgar’s waist while her anus milked hot globs of cum.

 This always happened with Edgar. Every time he called for her, he could get into his alpha phase and treat her like his personal cum dumpster, fucking her senseless and turning her into a dumb slut whose only good qualities were her ass and tits. These visits always ended with her gaping ass gushing with Edgar’s sperm like a backed up sewer pipe clogged with pearlescent gunk. She even made sure to wear short dresses and skirts so as to revel in the feeling of his cum leaking down her bare legs for all to see.

 She could dimly feel the sensations pouring through her body like molten lust forging a human fuck-puppet as Edgar pulled out of her ass and painted her curvy back and thick ass with a thick gooey coating of porcelain-hued fucksludge. Levy’s eyes stared blankly into space as she trembled at the heat sinking into her skin, her tongue mindlessly licking at any stray globs of slimy cum that would reach near her head. Her mouth parted in a silent scream of ecstasy as thick, lumpy globs of hot sperm slid out of her ass and splattered all over the bed with a disgusting noise that reverberated in her blessed-out mind, and set her loins aching to feel the same debased sensation.

 Levy took a moment to recover from the inhuman ass fucking and pushed off the bed to sit up, only for Edgar to wrap his arms around her body like a snake coiling around its squirming prey.

 “Where do you think you’re running off to?” Edgar asked, his rugged tone laced with heavy lustful pants and grunts. Levy idly noticed his cock still spurting small spurts of seed onto the sheets. “I’m not quiet finished with you yet…”

 Levy whimpered as Edgar rolled her over and laid on top of her, pinning her down on the sperm-soaked sheets and pressed his bulk to trap her onto the bed. “I-I was just planning to get some rest before we continue…I’m pretty exhausted from that crazy round.”

 “You’ll rest when I’m completely done with you,” Edgar whispered, pressing his lips against Levy’s pink lips and shoving his tongue around hers, tasting her like a fine wine until he got his fill. “And I still haven’t busted in your pussy yet.”

 Levy didn’t have time to muster a response as he lifted her his and slammed his engorged cock deep inside her slick honeypot. Levy tilted her head back and groaned, her perky tits bouncing on her petite frame as she struggled not to orgasm right then and there. Edgar groaned as he pushed Levy’s legs forward, placing both of his knees on either side of his head as he drilled his cock as deep as it would go, all in the pursuit to feel her love tunnel clamp down on his shaft and milk it for each searing squirt of fertile honey.

 Despite being reduced to a primal animal hellbent on breeding his favorite prostitute, Edgar laughed like a fuck-sick maniac as he pierced past Levy’s cervix and relished the sacred head of her womb. He surrendered to his primal instincts raging through his bloated balls, lost in their demands as they yearned to dump their syrupy bounty deep within the smoldering furnace of Levy’s womb and drown her ovaries in legions of its corrupted semen. This was what he wanted to do more than anything, more than jacking off his own dick and splattering his creamy load all over his raggedy bed, more than dominating his female customers in return for rare books and twisting them to become slaves for his cock. Edgar knew what all he wanted, all he desired, was to breed this bitch.

 Edgar’s thrusts grew more feral as he hammered inside Levy’s cunt and purred like an animal in heat, drooling and panting over Levy’s sweat-coated body. His groans transformed into needy howls that rattled the walls as his balls churned their sludge and propelled it up the massive shaft and directly into Levy’s womb, drowning her ovaries in seconds as hot lumpy squirts filled her womb within moments. Levy’s eyes rolled up in her head as she surrendered to the momentary loss of her sanity from the feeling of Edgar’s sperm sliding inside her eggs and invading her sacred spheres. There was only so much birth control could do, even with Fairy Tail’s powerful contraceptions. Edgar was lost in an ecstasy of his own, his eyes fluttering closed as his copious ejaculation robbed him of any thought and feeling that wasn’t related to dumping his genetic bounty deep inside his whore.

XXXXXX

When Levy came to, her pussy gushed with her hot alabaster ball-snot, forming a thick deluge of hot cum that pooled beneath her body like freshly churned cream, her cunt frothing at the folds with Edgar’s prodigious ejaculation. She could barely feel her loins, but the hot cum puddle beneath her ass felt heavenly and Levy chose to wait until she could regain the feeling in her legs before getting up.

 When she looked to the side, she not only saw her money, but also a pile of books she had been eying on her last visit, rare titles Edgar wouldn’t give anyone else. Levy smiled and pushed herself up a little to read them properly. Books were her passion, and if she needed to be someone’s cum dumpster and slut to get a chance to even touch one of a kind books, then who was she to complain? Women have sold their bodies for less in other parts of the world.

 


	11. Bisca

Chapter 10-Bisca

 “Bisca!”

 Bisca Mulan winced as she heard her name called before nearly getting bowled over by her enthusiastic friend, Cana. Luckily she had gotten used to the woman’s antics a long time ago and was prepared for the flying tack, as well as the wandering hands that followed said tackle. “What’cha doin’ Biscaaaaaaa? Something about the way Cana drew out her name in that sing-song voice sent a chill up Bisca’s spine.

 “Taking a quiet, leisurely stroll until a certain someone decided to try and knock me over with a flying tackle.” Cana didn’t even have the nerve to look sheepish. In fact, the look on her face was more lecherous than anything. “So is there a reason for attempting to knock me down or did you just want to annoy me today?”

 “You wound me, Bisca, would I ever do anything to just annoy my dear sweet friend?”

 “Yes.”

 “Wow, no hesitation.”

 “You point being?”

 “Meanie.” Cana pouted. “But yes, there is a reason for my oh so enjoyable antics.”

 “Enjoyable for whom?” Bisca muttered to herself. She wondered how she became friends with the wild drunkard. Then she remembered it began on that night when she got plastered with Cana and ended up at the heart of a two girl-seven men orgy that resulted in her getting pregnant with her now four year old daughter, Asuka.

 “Well, I’ve been noticing that you’re a bit pent up and stressed, what with finding Asuka a babysitter and having some time to yourself, and I just can’t stand to see you suffering anymore.” Wrapping an arm around Bisca’s shoulder, while also discreetly inching her hand slowly towards Bisca’s bra-covered chest, Cana gave the green haired woman a saucy smile. “Wanna have some fun tonight after work? I promise, it’s gonna be worth it. I can even have Lucy watch Asuka for you!”

 Bisca facepalmed, that was the only logical reaction one could have in this situation, granted she entertained the thought of smacking her friend upside the back of her head, but her own face was closer. Cana knew what men said about her body, how plump it remained after giving birth and how much money it raked in for her. Money that Cana had no problem cashing in on to make some quick jewels for herself. Granted, Cana did this to all the girls and she had yet to be reprimanded by Mavis for that particular habit. Suddenly, Bisca felt herself get jerked forward as Cana started to drag her along behind her to some unholy place.

 “Now come on Bisca, for the lulz!”

 “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

 “Wine, champagne and everything that goes in a cocktail, HAHAHA!”

XXXXXX

 For those who do not know, Cana is probably the most sex starved girl among the Fairy Tail staff. It’s no secret that she loves molesting her fellow whores and getting drunk while doing it. Furthermore, whenever she invites them to an outing, it’s most likely to involve a lot of heavy drinking, and someone’s going to end up getting gang banged. Bisca only went on three outings with Cana because she wanted to avoid leaving her daughter alone too long (Cana’s little orgies would last well into the next morning) and the last thing she wanted was to end up having the pay the babysitter extra for overtime.

 Which was why she was glad that Cana had the foresight to have Lucy watch her daughter as she got stuck between two guys double-teaming her while Cana watched like a lazy tiger, fingering herself inside her tight jeans.

 Bisca hummed appreciably at the taste of the huge cock currently stretching her lips and filling her mouth. Cana had taken her to a karaoke bar downtown and had two male “companions”, whose names were Lyn and Jin (Bisca still had no idea how Cana knew all these men), pay her for a two hour session of fucking Bisca into a coma. The drunk barely tried to veil her attempt at cashing in on whoring her coworker out and Bisca couldn’t find it in herself to really scold Cana…for now.

 When Jin lightly thrust his hips into her sucking mouth, Bisca went back to the task at hand. Opening her throat up, she started to slide his thick cock down her throat. As inch by inch slipped into her warm throat, Jin’s head lolled back as he let out a content sigh; Bisca was a cocksucker who really knew what she was doing and loved every minute of it-she also wasn’t opposed to letting Jin just fuck her face with reckless abandon while his brother watching from the side.

 “Don’t hold back, honey! Bisca here’s one of the best cocksuckers around!” Cana hollered, increasing the pace of her fingers as she slowly brought herself to her first orgasm (she planned on getting her fill of cock after they were done turning Bisca inside-out).

  Steeling herself for a rough fellatio session, Bisca slowly slid the last five inches of Jin’s cock down her gullet, her marvelous tongue caressing his prick constantly, make him twitch in her mouth and groan in ecstasy. Using a well known technique she mastered in her career, Bisca started to hum some nameless tune around his cock, sending vibrations up and down his meat that pushed him over the edge. When she felt Jin’s grip on her head tighten and his cock expand down her stretched throat, she prepared herself for the coming flood.

 Grunting, Jin started to hose down her throat with a deluge of cum, and luckily for Bisca, his cock was completely buried in her throat so she wasn’t forced to try and swallow the unbelievably thick cream. The downside was that she wasn’t able to taste it either, so she drew back until the head popped out of her throat and Bisca got to taste her favorite liquid. Sadly for the table, the amount of jizz Jin was pumping out filled her mouth to capacity in no time flat, her cheeks puffed out the cum filled her mouth up. Not able to swallow all the cum that was filling her mouth, some was forced back out between her stretched lips, that is, until Jin forced her head back down his cock and jammed himself back into her throat again. After what seemed like an eternity, the flood of cum finally died down and Bisca was able to come up for air.

 “Shit girl, you could make a monk eat pork with that mouth.” Jin breathed. He threw Cana a grin. “You Fairy Tail girls really are the best.”

 “Bisca’s our number one girl for double teams. Since she’s got a daughter, she usually takes twice as many men as the rest of us, so her skills can put even Evergreen to shame.” Cana bragged. “Go ahead, feel free to test her out.”

 “Don’t mind if I do.” Jin grinned. He sat up and grabbed hold of Bisca, bringing her up so her wet cunt was poised to get speared by his still hard cock. Getting a firm hold on Bisca’s his, Jin forced her down while simultaneously thrusting upwards, forcing over half of his cock up into Bisca’s deliciously tight twat. Throwing her head back and falling forward, her arms landing to brace themselves on either side of Jin’s head, Bisca came spectacularly from getting stretched to the limit by the forearm thick prick of her lover. “Hey bro, get a piece of her ass! I hear it’s still as tight as she was before she popped out her kid!”

 Bisca’s eyes went wide as she felt another long, thick cock slide up between her firm ass cheeks. Behind her, Lyn was hotdogging her ass with a shit grin, already gearing up to pound her ass into oblivion. The looks on the twins faces promised that she was going to get fucked and filled with so much cum that she was going to get pregnant again.

 “Oh fuck me.” That wasn’t said as a plea for them to fuck her.

 “That’s the idea.” Cana cackled.

 Apparently that was the go ahead for the Lyn to shove his cock into her ass, as he did just that without warning. Bisca’s eyes nearly popped out of her head as her ass was stretched along with her pussy, that overwhelming yet familiar feeling of being filled beyond capacity making her lose her breath for a moment. Both grinning, Jin and Lyn started to fuck their huge cocks into the overwhelming milf trapped between them. Jin had a death grip on Bisca’s hips as he started thrusting upwards into Bisca’s pussy while Lyn had reached around to fill his hands with her large tits, and was currently using them as handholds as he pumped his cock up her ass. The twins had a nearly perfect rhythm going between them, as one would thrust into his respective hole while the other would withdraw and vice-versa, and neither was being gentle about it. They were both delivering hard and fast powerful thrusts into Bisca’s body as they filled her with twice the man meat a regular whore would take.

 “Eros, I thought she was tight before, but fucking her this way made her even tighter.” Jin enthused.

 “I know,” Lyn gave a slap to Bisca’s ass, enjoying the way her plump meat jiggled. “Her ass feels like it’s going to crush my cock.”

 “Guess that means we’re gonna have to loosen her up a little.”

 Bisca would’ve asked the twins to lighten up on her but each thrust seemed to knock the air from her lungs. Both brothers suddenly stopped fucking her and Bisca nearly sighed in relief…until, as if silently communicating, they both thrust forward sharply, burying both of their fifteen inch monsters into her ass and cunt. She nearly blacked out from the force of the orgasm that hit her as they filled her to capacity, her mouth opened in a silent scream of ecstasy as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

 When she came to a few moments later, she found Jin and Lyn had stood up with her still impaled on their dicks. Her legs were draped over Jin’s arms, her knees resting on his forearms, as he gripped her waist while his brother in her ass seemed hell-bent on mauling her tits with his hands.

 Staring wide eyed into Jin’s face, Bisca gripped his shoulders and held on for dear life as the twins proceeded to fuck her up and down their dicks. Her normally flat and toned stomach looked even more bloated than usual as she was forced to accommodate more cock than any woman should while she exploded through one orgasm after another. Like all the times the twins had plowed a woman, Bisca wore the typical agehao expression-her eyes rolled up into her head as her tongue hung limply out of her mouth as she drooled mindlessly.

 She didn’t know how long the twins used her as a cock sleeve, though she could probably guess by Cana reaching her third orgasm from fingering herself, but she didn’t really care. The only thought in her fucked stupid mind at the moment was that she hoped that they never stopped. And for over an hour they didn’t, they constantly drove Bisca up and down their pricks, enjoying the way her holes gripped them as she came in a seemingly endless cycle.

 All good things came to an end, however, as Bisca’s amazingly sexy body finally became too much for the horny teens. 

 “Yo Cana, you think she’d want us to pull out when we cum?” Jin asked.

 “Nah, Bisca loves getting filled with cum,” Cana said grinning, her fingers shiny with her juices and her body covered in an alluring sheen of sweat. “She’s a total cum slut. How’d you think she got pregnant?”

 That was all the confirmation as the twins, still pounding Bisca like a drum, grunted nearly simultaneously as their cocks swelled up, stretching her even further, before blasting a double dose of thick cum into her. If Bisca were coherent, she would have probably looked down at her body in awe as her belly swelled up like a balloon in record time as more cum that she would’ve thought possible was poured into her. The twins kept fucking their loads into Bisca and soon she looked like she was pregnant with another child. Her body wasn’t able to hold all the cum being injected into her, and when they pulled out, a near waterfall of thick cream gushed out of her stretched holes to form a massive puddle on the floor.

 When their orgasms died down, the twins looked at the now limp and thoroughly fucked Bisca as she laid on the table in a catatonic state.

 “That was fun.” Jin breathed.

 “Damn right,” Lyn grinned. “So what’s next?”

 “What’s next,” They turned to Cana, who already had her jeans off and was fingering her soaking wet thong teasingly. “Is that you’re going to give me exactly what you have her. With surplus of course.”

 The twins shared her grin and stalked towards her with predatory looks on their faces. “Fuck yeah.”

XXXXXX

“I’m never going out with Cana ever again.” Bisca told herself. She had just gotten done with her shower, having scooped most of the cum still leaking out of her holes and slurped it up as she was cleaning herself.

 Following the little double team she had with hot twins, Bisca found herself back in her apartment come morning, full of cum and exhausted from the long night she had. There was a note from Lucy telling her that Asuka was sleeping and that she had been a good girl all day long. That alone brought a smile to her face.

 Once she was nice and clean, Bisca dried herself off, wrapping a towel around her body that barely covered her thick thighs and walked into her bedroom, where she went straight toward the little crib by her bedside. Inside was a little baby girl with short curly black hair sleeping peacefully in her crib without a care in the world. Bisca smiled and gently rubbed her finger along Asuka’s chubby cheek.

 Bisca had spent most of her life traveling the open road as a drifter. She would hitchhike with caravans and merchants, and when she was of age, she would pay them off with her body, quickly becoming an expert in sex. It was rare for a young girl to travel without a male chaperone, but Bisca had been raised in a family where the women were given more freedoms than the average female in the kingdom. Her wandering continued until she hit Magnolia Town. Finding herself short on cash, she contacted Mavis in Fairy Tail for a temporary stay at her brothel and the girl accepted her suspiciously fast despite having just met her.

 That began her long career in Fairy Tail, having not wanted to leave after working there for just a month. Bisca had become a quick hit for her mature beauty and her country mannerisms, namely her skimpy cowgirl outfits that she wore both in and out of the brothel. Her took on her clients with great fervor and glee, and during most of those sessions she was always the one on top, riding their hips to their fourth orgasms. Her reputation for gangbangs she got from her later years didn’t begin until one fateful night at a bachelor party where she was fucked by the groom and his buddies one after the other…without taking the pill.

 Needless to say, Bisca later became Fairy Tail’s first mother nine months later.

 She had no idea who the father was, and the very thought of being a mother before she was ready was terrifying, but Mavis, Zera and the rest of the girls in the brothel were very supportive of her. Even her regular clients would tip her extra for the baby’s essentials and wished her luck. She took a paid leave when she started showing and the rest of her term was easy and pleasant. Even the birth of her daughter was relatively uneventful. Asuka was a tiny baby who made Bisca’s life even more worth living, despite being a rather energetic child. Despite her unintentional conception, Bisca didn’t regret having Asuka and loved her dearly.

Mavis had gotten her a place to stay close by the brothel, a large apartment that overlooked the guild by the pier. Sadly, it was very expensive, so Bisca had to work extra to support herself and Asuka. And that meant taking on more clients; which led to her taking two or more men at a time for extra money. Bisca learned that there were no shortages of men who wanted a crack at fucking a lovely milf like her, and clients came in droves. Day after day Bisca found herself filled with two or more cocks at a time and used as a cum dumpster on an almost daily basis. Money quickly became no problem for her, and her skills at servicing multiple partners had become legendary.

 A knock on the door took her out of her thoughts and Bisca knew who it was. Giving Asuka a kiss on the cheek, she went to the living room and answered the door. She was greeted by her landlord, Henry Thomas; he was a portly old man with a round belly and thick arms and legs. The thick mustache wiggled and his beady eyes wracked over her towel clad form as she greeted him.

 “Henry, good morning!” Bisca smiled at the slightly shorter man. “Rent due?”

 “Yeah.” He said gruffly. “Where’s your daughter?”

 “She’s sleeping right now. Don’t worry, my room’s soundproof so she can’t hear us.” Bisca assured him. “Where do you want to do it?”

 “Over your couch.”

 Henry was her landlord who didn’t waste any time in getting to know her intimately. While she had many expenses to deal with, Bisca didn’t have to worry about rent, as Henry wanted her payment in flesh. Sexy milfs like her were a dime a dozen in his neck of the woods and he wanted to fuck as much as possible before she slipped through his fingers, which wasn’t happening any time soon, fortunately for him. Bisca had no problem with that, the sex was decent and she didn’t have to pay for the apartment.

 As they entered the living room, Henry unfastened his pants and with a swift tug, shoved them down and exposed his dick. Bisca licked her red lips as she gazed down at his large cock, able to smell the musky scent of it, making her mouth water. It seemed to get harder as Henry leered at her large D, bordering on DD-cup, tits, her rosy pink nipples hard under his gaze. She had dropped her towel the minute she reached her couch. Before the towel even reached the floor, Bisca found herself bent over the back of the couch, with a very horny looking landlord rubbing his cock against her pussy.

 “Please don’t take too long,” Bisca said politely. “Asuka could wake up soon and I’m sure you don’t want your fun interrupted by a baby.”

 “I’ll go at my own pace.” Henry grunted and grabbed her wide hips. “Now hold on tight, this ain’t gonna be gentle.”

 ‘It never is with you.’ Bisca thought as she turned her head forward again and gripped the back of the couch, steeling herself for the onslaught to come.

 Henry got a good grip on Bisca’s hips with his left hand as he started to work his cock into her, guiding it with his right. Bisca gritted her teeth as Henry started to feed his cock into her, stretching her pussy lips around his mammoth girth. With part of his cock stuffed into Bisca, Henry brought his right hand forward to firmly grip her waist and with a mighty thrust, shoved eight inches of cock into her. Bisca’s eyes widened as he struck the mouth of her womb with his battering ram of a cockhead. Despite not being new to his advancements, getting bottomed out like this was a bit odd for her when it was just one man fucking her.

 “You’re late with the rent, girl, so you’re gonna get your pussy pounded hard this morning.” With that warning, Henry drew his cock out until only the head remained in Bisca and then, with a brutally powerful thrust, shoved eleven inches back into her deliciously tight cunt, punching straight into her room.

 The green haired beauty felt her stomach bulge out from all the cock currently stuffed into her. She moaned wantonly as an orgasm ripped through her, and Henry didn’t wait for her to come down from her high before he started pounding into her twat. Bisca swore she felt like her pussy was being reshaped each time he fucked her with almost ruthless efficiency that you wouldn’t notice at first, each thrust seemed to be delivered in such a way as to give them both the maximum amount of pleasure. Each one of Henry’s thrusts sent Bisca’s tits bouncing off the back of the couch, the large orbs of delightful flesh would have hypnotized anyone that looked at them as they swung beneath Bisca’s rocking body.

 “Dear god, I feel so full.” Bisca moaned, licking her lips. “So fucking big!”

 Smirking with a smug, nearly prideful look, Henry increased the speed and force of is forward thrusts into her tight cunt. Bisca couldn’t believe she was taking all eleven inches of cock as she felt Henry’s hips impact her ass while he just had fun watching Bisca’s plump ass cheeks shake and jiggle as he fucked her. As Bisca experienced another tingling orgasm, she officially lost track of how many times she came and it didn’t take long for her to assume the customary fucked stupid look.

 For the next hour, Henry slammed deep into Bisca’s pussy before he felt the familiar stirring in his balls that signified he was about to fill her with an insane amount of cum. Letting go of his hold on Bisca’s hips, he instead opted to grab her big tits as he prepared to hose down her womb. A few minutes later, Henry grunted, his fingers sinking deep into the soft flesh of Bisca’s heavenly tits and his cock expanded deep inside her cunt as he proceeded to pump a huge amount of jizz directly into her womb.

 Bisca cried out in one last orgasm as she felt her womb get filled to overflowing and her belly swelled up a bit from all the seed being forced into her. After several minutes of unloading, Henry finally pulled out of Bisca’s cum bloated womb. She looked slightly pregnant, less so than her little session last night, a small part of her brain said snidely, before she fell to her knees, out of breath.

 Henry plopped himself down on the couch and grabbed her hair in a light hold, bringing her face to his still hard, now cum covered, cock. Not even needing encouragement, Bisca started to lick the beast clean as her landlord just sighed in pleasure.

 ‘I still have at least another hour before Asuka wakes up. I think I’m due for a light breakfast to regain my energy.’ Bisca thought as she increased her sucking into something more serious. Becoming a mother who regularly whores herself out to her landlord wasn’t something she expected to happen in her life, but Bisca wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

 Life was just full of surprises.

 


	12. Evergreen

Chapter 11-Evergreen

It was a late Friday night at the Fairy Tail guild and business was booming as usual.

Evergreen was a woman who knew what she wanted and how she wanted it. She was a woman of high quality tastes who recognized her place in the world as a loyal servant of Eros and his male descendants, her place as underneath them and her only purpose in life was to serve as a receptacle for their lust. Born in a very wealthy noble family, Evergreen’s family was of a traditionalist sort where the women were taught from birth of their place as man’s second. Evergreen grew up on these teachings, taking the creeds of Eros seriously and memorizing them along with her family’s sexual techniques.

 Evergreen was born a beauty and this only grew as she got older. Her light brown hair grew to the middle of her back, her vibrant chocolate brown eyes shined with regality befitting of her station, and her facial features were enhanced with age, lips full and pouty, skin smooth and clean, and a voice both soft and strong. Her body was the result of good breeding, and her voluptuous figure was always clad in vibrant dresses, mostly in different shades of green, that emphasized her feminine features to the highest degree.

She was deflowered when she was fourteen by a particularly amorous butler, who later became her personal sex instructor, and she was tutored in many ways on how to please a man without expelling too much energy or reusing a technique too many times. Evergreen joined the VCS when she turned sixteen and completed her sexual training with flying colors, gaining offers to join various guilds all over Fiore, and even some from outside the kingdom as well. But there was only one guild that got her attention, and that was Fairy Tail.

 Evergreen had always loved fairies and dreamed of being a fairy queen. When she got older, she strived to be the best at her profession and wanted to be seen as a queen who pleased her subjects to her best ability. Evergreen still held onto this interest in fairies when she joined Fairy Tail, and after only a month of dominating the ranks as one of the guild’s most beautiful and popular girl, she began to call herself the fairy queen. This newfound superior attitude of hers, mixed with her proper and regal upbringing, resulted in her having a holier than thou attitude that grated on most of the other girls’ nerves.

 But this had no effect on her clients though, who appreciated her dedication to her skills and job, which made spending time in the bedroom worthwhile for her unholy price.

“How’s this for a birthday present, kind sir?” Evergreen asked as she sat on her knees giving her client an agonizingly slow blow job. “Is this everything you thought it would be?”

 “I don’t know.” Her client said with a grunt, the sheets clenched tightly in his hands as her soft licks and nips at his rock hard cock sent tingles through his hips. “I gotta see what you’ve got to offer.”

 Evergreen smirked. “Well, it looks like I need to step up my game.”

 It was a special night for Evergreen; she was servicing the son of a well known noble from Crocus who traveled all the way to Fiore for the most expensive whore money could buy from the guild, and it just so happened that she was available. And on his birthday too, which made her work extra hard to ensure his enjoyable stay at the guild. Just for this occasion, she even wore one of her more risqué outfits for him. A tiny green bikini top that was lined with white fluff around the tiny triangles that just barely covered her aureolas and somehow managed to contain her large DD-cup tits and a pair of tiny spandex shorts, also lined with white fluff that left well over half her ass exposed. Her outfit was completed by a pair of red stiletto ‘fuck me’ boots and a crown on her head (made just for her with real jewels encrusted into it).

 Evergreen made sure to go light at first, licking his cock like an ice pop. She used her considerable skills to wrap her slightly longer than normal tongue around his cock and begin to jack him off. The birthday boy wasn’t expecting this; no girl he met could use her tongue in this manner, and combined with Evergreen’s innate knowledge on how to get a man off with just her tongue, it made the experience even more erotic. The hot and moist appendage stroked and slithered around his prick like nothing he ever experienced before, and he reveled in it for the next several minutes as Evergreen’s tongue danced across his cock.

 Evergreen enjoyed the way her client was squirming and gripping the sheets of her bed, completely at her mercy. She decided to take things up a notch. Evergreen crawled upwards so that the massive head of his cock rested just below her tits. Looking directly into his now wide open eyes, Evergreen began to slide his cock between her bikini clad jugs.

 She left the bottom five inches of his shaft wrapped in her tongue, which was still licking him, as she wrapped her big tits around the rest, but left his cockhead exposed, and was now spilling a large amount of pre-cum into Evergreen’s cleavage. Evergreen pressed her hands against the sides of her tits and started to give her client a titfuck while still stroking him with her tongue. She wasn’t done there, though, and she leaned her head down to wrap her perfect dick sucking lips around his cockhead.

 “Hol-l-ly shit…” The birthday boy would’ve been amazed at Evergreen’s ability to multi-task, if not for the fact the triple attack on his cock was currently driving him insane with pleasure. Normally he would last longer, but with how she was working his cock like a pro, he knew he’d be blowing his load in a matter of minutes.

 Not even five minutes later Evergreen felt his cock swell up and start twitching wildly. She clenched her mouth tighter around his cock and started sucking more roughly, this also had the added benefit of allowing her to actually feel the cum travel up his cock to explode into her mouth. The flood was instant and her cheeks puffed out as her mouth filled with cum almost instantly and more shot out of her nose. The sheer force of his ejaculation cased Evergreen’s head to fly off his cock as cum spilled out of her mouth onto her tits and her face quickly became covered in thick jizz.

 Evergreen dove back in to take his spurting cock deep into her mouth once more, her face taking another two blasts of cum in the process. As she greedily started to try to swallow the vast amount of cum her client was producing, she continued to fuck her jugs around his cock. Several minutes later, the flood finally died off and Evergreen drew back from his cock, her face and tits completely covered in a thick coating of spooge.

 “Okay…Ever, my brain…is sufficiently scrambled.” Her client muttered weakly, eyes swimming in their sockets as his hips jerked into her tits.

 Evergreen was too busy scooping up the cum on her face and chest to remark, though even then she was elegant in her movements. She licked and sucked her cum glazed fingers off and swallowed the last of his cum with a sultry smile that sent tingles down to his pelvis again.

 “That was good. But I know that you’re not done. As much as I prefer a big dick and a nice big helping of cum for dinner, I’m not the kind of woman who leaves a job half done.” Evergreen slid his cock out from between her tits and sat back as she reached up and hefted her tits, squeezing the soft flesh. “Now you can choose what you want to do next.”

 Evergreen was almost taken off guard by the speed her client rushed at her, moving almost as fast as Laki after drinking two gallons of coffee, and found herself rather dizzy after he spun her around and pushed her face first into the mattress, her ass sticking into the air. The birthday boy didn’t even bother removing the spandex shorts Evergreen was wearing as he ripped through the material when he thrust into her soaked twat.

 Evergreen’s head shot up briefly as her pussy was stretched to the limit by his massive shaft before he pressed her face back down onto the bed. He tilted his head back and groaned in pleasure as Evergreen’s tight cunt gripped the ten inches of his cock currently stuffed in her. He moved his hands so he was pressing down on Evergreen’s shoulders, keeping her right where he wanted her and moved to squat above her upraised ass as he pulled his cock out. When only the bulbous head was left, he dropped his weight and plowed all fifteen inches balls deep into her womb, his cock slightly outlined in Evergreen’s normally flat stomach.

 “O-oh f-f-god…cumming!” Evergreen cried out as her pussy was filled, unable to vulgarly curse even in the throes of pleasure. Her hands clawed at the bed sheets and her toes curled as a massive orgasm rippled through her.

 The feeling of Evergreen’s twat tightening up on him spurred her client on as he started slamming his cock deep down into the quivering woman, his large balls continually slapping her clit, further intensifying her orgasm. One particularly hard thrust down turned Evergreen’s legs to jelly as they gave out and she was pounded flat into the mattress. He didn’t even really notice that he’d fucked Evergreen flat as he continued to happily pound away at her now gushing wet pussy.

 Evergreen was going through orgasm after orgasm, her legs constantly twitching and her toes curling as she was cumming her brains out. Looking down at her face, he saw her tongue was sticking out her open mouth, drooling onto the sheets as he glazed eyes stared into nothing.

 “S-s-so-o-o…g-g-good.” She slurred.

 “I think it’s about time I gave you a little thank you gift of me own!” The birthday boy grinned as he felt his balls tighten up in preparation to flood Evergreen’s cunt. Seconds later, his cock swelled up before unleashing a torrent of cum.

 Evergreen’s womb and cunt were instantly filled to the brim as the warm creamy goo was pumped into her and it only took about thirty seconds for her stomach to start bloating from the excessive amount of spooge filling her. Before long, Evergreen’s cunt couldn’t contain all the cum being pumped into her and the excess squirted out from her tightly stretched pussy, forming a large puddle on her bed. Sighing in pleasure, he continued to lightly thrust his still hard cock into her now very creamy twat as he enjoyed the way she’d twitch and jerk as she experienced aftershock induced mini-orgasms.

 Her client thought on how else he wanted to fuck his little whore before he was tapped out. He still had enough energy for one more fuck before he was done for the night. Then he had an idea.

 The grin that spread across his face could be called all sorts of evil as he delivered a sharp stinging slap to Evergreen’s bubble butt, making her flesh jiggle enticingly. He pulled out of her cunt and rolled her over onto her back, his grin widening at the sight of her inflated womb. He grabbed her legs by the ankles and spread them wide and pushed them forward until her knees were nearly by her head, putting her ass into the perfect position. As Evergreen finally came around from cumming her brains out, he pressed the fat head of his cock against her puckered asshole. Realizing what he planned to do, she looked up into her client’s face with wide eyes full of lust and a little trepidation; she was barely hanging on as is and she knew he wasn’t going to be nice when he unleashed hell on her ass.

 “Here’s the grand finale!” He hollered.

 That was all the warning Evergreen got as her client pulled his hips back a ways before punching them forward and spearing her tight ass with his massive prick. His hips impacted Evergreen’s with a resounding smack as he drove his cock balls deep with one thrust making some of the cum stuffed in her cunt squirt out. Evergreen squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth so hard they nearly cracked as he fucked his cock into her a second time.

 “This is the best birthday ever.” He said with a massive grin.

 “I-I-I-I’m glad, y-you’re having a great time. Be sure to c-come again.” Evergreen was panting and sweating a little as she tried to adjust to the huge invader stuffing her.

 “Oh don’t worry, I will!”

 Still gripping her ankles, he leaned over her as he started to pound her tight ass with long, hard strokes, jolting her body and making her still bikini clad tits bounce. Evergreen raised her hands above her head to grip the sheets as her client began to punish her ass with his oversized cock. After several minutes of rough pounding, Evergreen focused on her client’s face and saw his eyes were glued to her jiggling tits. Despite how hard he was fucking her, she decided to goad him on as she reached up to grab the bikini top she had on and ripped it off.

 Staring directly into his eyes, Evergreen hefted one of her plump tits to her mouth and took the pink nipple between her teeth, sucking her own tit. Just as she planned, seeing her suck on her nipple spurred him on as his thrusts picked up speed and power until he was pounding her ass so hard she thought the bed was going to break under them (that would be coming out of her paycheck), the frame making ominous creaks and groans. Not wanting to be left out, he leaned down and took Evergreen’s other nipple into his mouth and started to suck, lick and bite the pink nub topping her delicious globe.

 The now dual assault on her tits combined with the brutal ass pounding she was receiving quickly sent Evergreen spiraling into another series of orgasms as she started to jerk and quiver beneath him. Neither of them realized an hour passed, as their focus was solely on the pleasure, but eventually it all built up and his cock swelled prominently again.

 “Here’s another thank you gift, you little whore!” He groaned.

 With one more powerful thrust, the birthday boy hilted his cock up Evergreen’s ass and released another massive helping of cum, making her eyes nearly pop out of her skull as she felt her belly swell even more. Despite her inflating body, he continued to unload into her. He suddenly pulled his still spurting cock out of Evergreen and moved up till he was straddling her chest and slapped his cock between her tits, splattering cum all over her face in the process. Roughly grabbing her breasts, he wrapped them around his cock and started to fuck the delightful orbs, further covering her features. Once Evergreen’s face was completely hidden under a mask of jizz, he finally ran dry.

 “I’m booking you for my next birthday, fuck I’m booking you for every holiday coming up!” He laughed.

 Through the mask of cum she was licking up, Evergreen smiled seductively, her eyes flashing with the busy future ahead of her. “Fairy Tail welcomes all men willing to pay. I’ll be right here if you want me, but you’ll have to be quick. I can only take so many men at once.”

 It was good being the fairy queen of the guild. Men and women wanted a piece of her and she loved it!

XXXXXX

 One of Evergreen’s major flaws was that her strength was also her weakness. She was a proud woman who took her job seriously, pleasing clients and devoutly serving Eros in the best way she knew how. And this led her to hold her fellow prostitutes in the guild to her exceedingly high standards. And when they failed to reach those standards…

 “You little wallflower! How can you be so spineless?!” Evergreen roared in the face of Kinanna, one of the lesser known girls in the guild. She had just learned that Kinanna had refused some requests from her client who was into some bondage play and master/slave roleplay, and she was absolutely livid. “When a man demands something of you, you do it without question! Who the hell are you to refuse his orders?”

 “B-but, I didn’t want to do S&M,” Kinanna stammered, taking a step back as she was assaulted by the storm that was Evergreen. “T-that’s something Laki’s usually into…”

 “Who cares about that four-eyed twit! This is about you not doing your duties!” Evergreen shouted in her face. “This guild is one of the best in Fiore besides the royal bordello in Crocus, so we can’t afford to be picky with what our clients want, but you seem dead set on lowering the standards of our guild!”

 “Hey, Ever, lay off the girl.” Lucy frowned, walking over to the pair. “She’s well within her rights to refuse some requests. There aren’t any rules about that.”

 “Lucy’s right.” Erza said, much to Evergreen’s ire. The red head was always a point of annoyance and scorn for Evergreen thanks to the moniker of Titania that the men of Magnolia and beyond had given her. She was too proud to consider Erza a rival; instead she was an imposter who stole her title. “Guild rules state that the client can’t force us to do anything outside the usual services unless it’s within our preferences. You should know this, Evergreen, you were told the rules just like everyone else here.”

 “You’re too lenient on them, Erza.” Evergreen whirled on the redhead, who didn’t bat an eyelash at her temper. “This is supposed to be Fiore’s top guild, and yet you allow inappropriate behavior such as this to go unpunished. Honestly, in my town, such rebellion would lead to bitches like her to the stocks for public fucking for hours on end.”

 “Well it’s a good thing this isn’t your prissy little hometown.” Cana said, chugging down her beer. Evergreen gave her a look of distaste.

 “It’s a shame that girls like you are what count for prostitutes these days.” She said, glaring at Cana before setting her hawk-like gaze on Kinanna, who was almost in tears at this point. “Apparently, despite being over 50 years old, our madam still hasn’t developed a sense of judgment in regards to picking her girls.”

 “Then perhaps you’d like to speak to her about it.” Evergreen froze and slowly turned around to see Zera glaring up at her with the coldest gaze she’d ever seen. The other girls gave them a wide berth as Evergreen was sent to her execution.

 “Someone’s gonna get fucked.” Cana sang with a grin.

 A few minutes later, Evergreen found herself standing before Mavis Vermillion in her office. She couldn’t keep herself from sweating nervously under the madam’s steely gaze, which was like having two swords inches away from her eyes. Mavis didn’t speak for several minutes, intent on letting Evergreen break under the pressure before speaking.

 “Evergreen, I’m a reasonable girl who takes good care of her assets and makes sure that I’m at a compromise with both my girls and my clients. I like to see myself as patient and level-headed sometimes…but you’re quickly making my patience sink every time I hear about you exploding on your coworkers.” Mavis said calmly, her eyes the only thing betraying her annoyance with her. “I’m getting sick of having to constantly hear complaints from the other girls about your attitude towards them. Last week it was Wendy and now it’s Kinanna.”

 “As it is, we should’ve had this talk after you almost got into a fight with Carla. That girl was ready to tear you apart.” Zera added.

 “Madam, I am only trying to straighten these girls out into respectable women who know their place and their duty in this guild.” Evergreen said. “Perhaps I was a bit…harsh with Kinanna, but her actions are an insult to our profession as servant whores of Lord Eros. If this happened back home in Stella-“

 “This isn’t Stella, Evergreen. This is Magnolia. I know back home, you were raised in a strict environment that worshipped Eros’s teachings vehemently, and I’m glad you take your job seriously, but Fairy Tail is a guild where my girls are allowed to enjoy who they are and can relax while doing their duties.” Mavis said. “This is not the place for you to enforce you beliefs on them, nor for you to treat them like trash.”

 “We’ve let this go one for too long, Evergreen. We won’t tolerate anymore disturbances like this.” Zera said. Evergreen didn’t like where this was going. She wasn’t getting put on probation like Cana!

 “B-but I was just doing my job! I didn’t mean what I said about you, madam, I was caught up in the moment. I meant no harm, it was just that I have high standards for myself.” She said, trying to sound confident in her defense. “I haven’t done anything too heinous for probation, so please-“

 “Who said anything about a probation?” Mavis cut in with a thin smile. “I’m not going to expel you from the guild, Evergreen. I just think that you need to work away from the other girls for a little while. Take a breather until things between you all calm down.”

 “Which is why we’ve set up a little appointment for you. We have a visiting councilman from the King’s circle, the Minister of Agriculture, Wlrod. He’s staying in Magnolia Town for a few weeks on leave, and he requested one of our best girls.” Zera said with a smirk. “Which happens to be you.”

 “Excuse me?” Evergreen blinked.

 “I’ve said that I’ll send him only the best girls from my guild, and I think that this is a perfect opportunity for you to make his stay in Magnolia as pleasant as possible.” The guild madam smiled.

 Evergreen was ecstatic; with a councilman from the king’s court paying for her services, her payment will be twice, no, three times more than those uncouth little sluts downstairs! She licked her lips at the thought of all that money she was going to get in just a few nights of servicing the minister was enough to make her wet already.

 “I won’t disappoint you, madam. The minister will feel right at home in our happy little town.” Evergreen said with a cat-like smile.

 Mavis returned her smile with a vaguely sinister one of her own. Hook, line and sinker.

XXXXXX

 Evergreen grunted, her ability to suppress her disgust faltering. Granted, she wasn’t one to loathe their lot in life; Minister Walrod was definitely the cash cow she thought he was, giving her tips that were more than her average weekly salary. The only problem was that Walrod was a crusty old man who looked like he was carved out of a tree.

 Evergreen kept to her duty as a prostitute should, servicing him when he asked of her, letting him have her body in every way possible. Her ability to milk a cock was put to good use whenever Walrod wanted a piece of her, and judging by the loud moans and grunts he let out (he really did sound like a deflating bag pipe when in the throes of an orgasm) Walrod certainly found satisfaction in her grasp. The aged man wheezed and panted, brow drenched in his sweat as she worked his eel, quite often wringing his seed out into her perfumed pussy.

 Evergreen would’ve been lying if she said he didn’t have a sizable dick; his cock was as large as it should be for a man of his position, a healthy ten inches that filled her twat deeply and punched the mouth of her womb if Walrod really got heated and took the initiative. It almost made up for the fact that he smelled of wet dirt, old trees and moss, and foliage.

 It let her cunt get a rigorous workout each and every day, so much so that she always felt a bit raw, as much as she was always up to the challenge of proving her worth and sexual skills. But she didn’t have her ample bosom for nothing, and she made sure that her dresses (still sporting a light green and gold motif) were always there to display her figure and deep cleavage, always tempting him into having her and thus increasing her chances of getting those wonderful, wonderful tips. Putting her tits to work in substitution for her smarting sex when she could afford was a great alternative for relief, but there was something she always seemed to forget when dealing with older clients.

 The smell of a man was much more pronounced when his cock was enveloped in her breasts, his fluids leaking onto her pale slopes and trickling down her cleavage. She normally wouldn’t mind the musk of a healthy cock, but the thick scent of older clients like that old fucker Levy served was stronger, and not in a pleasant way. Unmitigated by her saliva, she could do nothing to avoid the putrid smegma of her clients wafting up her nostrils. She understood why they didn’t wash their groans. If one had some dedicated, filthy, stupid whore that could lick their member down, why bother?

 Only, Minister Walrod easily had the most rancid smelling cock out of all her clients and actively insisted that she not use her mouth when wrapping her tits around him. As careful as he was to appear senile, sometimes he allowed the illusion to break so he could watched her struggle not to squirm under his gaze. His horrid eel pulsated, oozing ever more of his pre cum onto her chest, milked slowly by his attentive slut. She bit on the inside of her cheek to keep herself smiling, to keep staring into his eyes with randy anticipation.

 Evergreen’s soiled globes bounced on his lap, squeezed together by her crossed arms. His bony fingers remained off her as she worked him, clutching at his heart as if he were feeble. He gave sickly moans with each buck of his hips. She would’ve been regaling him with sweet praises and encouragements to cum, but the sensations assaulting her brain were incomparably egregious. His odious fumes were making her dizzy, making her head start to tilt backwards, and the trickling of his fluid down her bosom was reaching her forearms, tickling her tiny hairs as much as her agitated nerves.

 Resolute, she stroked him vigorously with her tits, leaning forward to lick at his pelvis. He groaned, falling back onto the bed, humping upwards as she slid downwards. His thrust was shockingly strong, once again betraying the strength he had despite his frail appearance, but it didn’t last long. Soon the cork popped off entirely, his furry balls tightening in her fleshy grasp and she felt a hot spray of his semen strike her chin. His release was short, but strong, his subsequent spurts landing on her bust, glazing it in a thick coating of yellow-white sperm.

 Evergreen grimaced at the smell of his aged load. She should’ve known that Mavis would screw her over like this. She foolishly forgotten how much of a cutthroat that girl was, and this was what she got for jumping headfirst into a job without thinking it had ulterior motives. Mavis and Zera had both knew Walrod personally, even sharing his bed a few times, and they knew about his lack of proper hygiene. Those two cunts had tricked her into serving this walking pig for a month, and now she was stuck with him until he went back to Crocus.

 But Evergreen wouldn’t complain or throw a fit. She won’t stomp her feet in frustration or curse her offenders. She was going to do her duty proudly and without incident, take her blunder with her head held high and put this all behind her. Hopefully the other girls at the guild didn’t give her shit for this.

 “Come on, eat it up.” Walrod whispered hoarsely to her. “I heard from Mavis that you’re a cum slut through and through, so I gave you lots of cum to drink down, you little slut.”

 Evergreen’s smiled was tighter than a virgin’s asshole as she lifted her tits and slurped the thick cum into her mouth, wincing a bit at the stale taste. On second thought, maybe she could get away with murdering this old bastard and fake it for the rest of the month.

 


	13. Laki

Chapter 12-Laki

 Laki Olietta was one of the lesser known girls in Fairy Tail, not as popular as girls like Erza, Evergreen or even Lucy, but only in the sense that her name wasn’t that well known. As a girl of Fairy Tail, she was still considered high status to her clients. This might’ve been due to her rather odd habits, mainly her interest in collecting ancient torture devices.

 Laki had that bookish look to her; a slim young woman of average height with straight, pale lavender hair with two bangs framing her face and her forehead covered by her fringe, tied back in a long ponytail, reaching down to the middle of her back. Today, she was clad in a short orange dress that reached only mid-thigh with white stockings and a deep cut that left much of her cleavage bare. The name of her guild was printed in big letters across her chest and a frilly maid bonnet sat on her head.

 “Welcome to the Fairy Tail café!” Laki greeted a nervous pair of teenagers who came to the brothel for the first time. Her lovely eyes sparkled behind her glasses as she showed the young men to their seats.  

 This was another little feature Fairy Tail had, a little mini-café on the first floor of the guild. Some of the girls would dress up in orange waitress outfits and service the customers, offering them food, drinks and sex. The menus were no more basic that the standard fast food restaurant or diner, but they also had a variety of sexual services up for sale; these could range from the usual hand job, blow job and paizuri to vaginal and anal sex. The more intimate the order, the higher the cost. But as usual, most men chose sex along with their normal order, and the girls were happy to oblige.

 This section of the guild was usually managed by either Mirajane or Erza, who designed the uniforms. Laki, Kinanna and most recently Lucy were the waitresses who attended their clients, gathering orders and servicing the men in attendance. Laki loved this job, because it enabled her to get her face out there; she was already overshadowed by the other girls along with Kinanna, so this was her main way of getting her income. Playing the cute nerdy girl with glasses wasn’t too hard, since she was a bit of a geek when it came to old school torture contraptions (a hobby that many of the other girls saw as a bit creepy, but she had no idea why). Sure, her feet were aching afterwards, but it got her active and was good exercise.

 “Hello there!” Laki greeted a scary looking man with an absurdly long pompadour and a wooden sword at his waist. “What would you like to order today?”

 The gangster ran his eyes up her body, zeroing in on her breasts before roaming down to her plump rear. “First I want to fuck that sweet pussy of yours. Then you can get me nice, tall glass of soda. Now bend over!”

 “Anything you want, sir.” Laki smiled and reached down to unbutton his pants. Once she had that done, she turned around and bent over the table, hiking up her skirt so her plump behind was presented. The gangster quickly sidled up behind her and let his pants fall to his ankles, freeing his thirteen inch cock to nestle against Laki’s pussy. Laki shuddered when she felt his huge shaft touch her pussy, despite being used as a cocksleeve on many occasions, the size of her clients’ cock still intimidated her a bit. “Feel free to use my pussy as many times as you want.”

 “I intend to.”

 Laki sighed in pleasure when he started rubbing his bulbous cockhead against her soaked twat before fitting the large head in. she braced herself for what she knew was coming as not as second after she did, her client thrust forward, shoving about half his wrist thick shaft into her. “Fuck that feels good.”

 “You’re telling me.” The gangster waited a few seconds till he was sure that he wasn’t going to prematurely nut; her cunt was nice and tight, and just the friction alone was almost enough to make him blow his load. When he was sure he was calm enough to continue, he started pumping his cock into her, quickly working in the entire shaft. Laki gritted her teeth as she gave pleasured grunts when he punched through her womb.

 “Oh fuck,” Laki moaned, feeling her stomach bulge slightly from the large intruder in her cunt. “You feel so good inside me, sir. Please use my cunt as you see fit.”

 The gangster grinned as he got a good grip on Laki’s wide hips and started fucking her with fast, powerful strokes, drawing nine inches out before thrusting back in. he loved the feeling of fucking a nice, tight cunt, even after getting stretched almost daily by huge cocks she was still unbelievably tight. The sight of a woman’s plump ass meat jiggling with each impact of his hips against her sexy rump always made him fuck a whore hard and today was no exception as the speed of his thrusts picked up.

 “Oh that’s it, fuck my pussy! Destroy my little pussy with that wonderful cock!” Laki quickly felt an orgasm coming as the young man pummeled her womb. She wished that she wasn’t on the clock right now so she could enjoy this dick spearing her for several hours.

 The gangster felt Laki’s pussy suddenly tighten up before she started convulsing in orgasm. He let go of her hips and leaned forward, then reaching underneath the cumming woman to grab her huge tits and used them as handholds before fucking her even harder, pushing her hips into the table now with each thrust. “Don’t go blacking out on me yet, bitch! I still need to give you my payment!”

 “Go ahead honey; fuck that big load of cum into me!”

 He took her words to heart as his thrusts got shorter and harder as he felt close to cumming. Despite that, however, he fucked her for a good bit longer before he reached the end of his rope. Laki’s eyes widened before they rolled back into her head as his cock expanded deep in her womb before busting a large flood of cum into her. Blast after blast of thick, gooey jizz filled her hungry womb as he continued to thrust into her, making her cum again. Laki felt her stomach swell slightly from the amount of cum filling her, some of the excess spilling out from her stretched lower lips.

 Once both of them stopped cumming, they took a few minutes to calm down before he pulled out of Laki’s nicely fucked twat. Jizz leaked down her thighs as Laki straightened herself and gave her client a polite bow, with a small but bright smile on her face.

 “That was a good fuck.” The gangster said, tucking himself back into his pants. “Now get me my soda. That fucking got me thirsty.”

 “Yes sir, and thank you for your wonderful patronage.” Laki said honestly. To her right, she saw the dark haired Kinanna on her knees giving a heavy set man a rough tit job, a dazed smile on her face as she eagerly gave him everything she could muster. The man grunted and busted his nut all over her face and chest, coating her cleavage in a thick, white glazing.

 It was a highly profitable day for the girls of Fairy Tail, and Laki loved this life she had. 

XXXXXX

 “Yes!” Laki screamed in pleasure as she felt her client’s erection force itself into her and open her sex wide open. She felt two meaty hands hold onto her wait and pull her back to push his cock deeper into her. He made an effort to bottom out in her on the first go, spreading her folds wide open and almost piercing her cervix with his cockhead.

 It was her last client of the day, having already filled her quota for the week. Her client was the head of a ornament manufacturer company that was gaining ground in Magnolia. His name was Max Dolba and he had just solidified a rather huge deal for his company and wanted to celebrate his success. Oddly enough, he didn’t go for the more popular girls like Erza or Mirajane but went straight for Laki, who had apparently attracted him with her wholesome charms just a few hours earlier during her break.

 Max was willing to indulge in her odd fantasies, namely being chained in place with her arms above her head, hanging there on the light soles of her feet, her body rocking back and forth from his violent thrusts from behind. She moaned as Maxx pulled out of her and quickly slammed right back into her, making her large breasts sway back and forth. Her glasses fell a little on her nose as she looked up and found herself facing her many wooden statues that littered her otherwise lavish bedroom.

 Laki was born to a family of artisans. Her father, grandfather and even her mother boasted exceptional crafting skills, able to make intricate objects and statues from various materials, mainly metal, wood and even rock and crystal. Despite training to be a legal prostitute, Laki was taught how to carve wood into detailed statues and this made her family lots of money on the side. It’s what paid for her travel expenses when she was traveling to Magnolia.

 Laki remembered how she was just passing through Magnolia while visiting her aunt. She was selling some of her creations in the marketplace when Mavis appeared out of nowhere. Excited at being able to service the famous madam of Fairy Tail, she sold her a little statue of a fairy she made with her mother but was unable to sell it. As expected, Mavis paid twice the usual amount for her hard work…unexpectedly the girl recruited her on the spot and practically dragged her to the guild to get her inducted. According to Zera, Mavis had gotten into some trouble trying to cart off young women to join the guild, and this was one of the few times she actually succeeded.

 Not that Laki minded anyway; she loved working at Fiore’s most famous guild. She made new friends, made lots of money and even got a chance to sell her wares on the wide as little souvenirs. In fact, it was part of the reason she got so many clients for herself. After all, who doesn’t want a little thank you gift for spending so much money at the brothel?

 The slaps of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the room as Max continued to hold onto Laki and make her his own. From the sounds of his heavy grunting and labored breathing, he was having as much fun as she was. But halfway through their coupling, Max started a rather odd conversation.

 “Hey,” He panted, trying to focus enough to make a coherent sentence while his cock was being squeezed so tightly. “Did you…make all those?”

 “H-Huh?” Laki breathed, teeth clenched as he increased his pace and slapped her ass a couple of times.

 “Those statues,” he said. “Did you make all of them?”

 “Yes, I did. I give them away to my-ah-clients for free after each-ngh-session.” Laki answered. Max rested his chin on Laki’s shoulder as he watched her breasts sway back and forth from his rough thrusting. “If you’re going to…stare at them…at least play with them.”

“Alright.” Max replied and pulled out of her. He moved to her front and grabbed her soft thighs, easily lifting him up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Grasping his erection, he shoved himself back into her warm folds as he also wrapped his lips around her left breasts.

 Laki moaned as she bounced up and down on his erection, hearing the loud clanging of the chains with each bounce mixing with the slick squelches of his erection splitting her pussy. She felt each nibble and lick on her breasts and nipples and hung her head back as he bit into her soft flesh, unable to get enough of her taste.

 “Fuck,” Max grunted with each thrust as he bounced Laki on his cock. He wrapped his large arms around her and buried his face in her chest, biting at her soft orbs and motorboating her cleavage without a care. All the while her tight cunt sheathed his cock like a sword, the friction sending wonderful tingles through his body. “How would you like…to have your creations sold by me?”

 That caught Laki by surprise. She looked down at his face between her tits, face flushed and sweaty. “W-What?”

 “I want to sell your products in my company. I’ve never seen such wonderful artwork from a woman before, and I know talent when I see it.” Max said, continuing to thrust into her.

 “B-But you’ll have to take it up with…ah…” Laki’s eyes slid closed as she felt him nibble on her breasts again, her cunt tightening its grasp on his cock. “Take it up with the madam.”

 “That’s fine with me. Those statues of yours will make us a fortune, and you’ll even be the richest girl in this guild.” He promised her.

 That thought really got her gears humming. She always wanted to make her parents proud of her through ways other than being a prostitute, and this was her best chance to truly get her work widespread. The thought of being richer than even that bitch Evergreen through her passion caused her heart rate to pick up and her core to become even hotter. Her client sucked on her perky breast hard enough to make her think he was trying to take her milk. Her pussy leaked like a broken faucet and she felt a few drops of her sweet nectar running down her legs.

 “Oh fuck…” Laki suddenly screamed. Her sex suddenly began to go crazy as she felt her body reach its climax. She was nearing her release, and it would be hard enough to make her client hit his limit as well.

 Max stood there as his grunts grew louder and his pumping hips slammed into hers more roughly. The sounds of fuck echoed throughout the room with their pleasured moans. He felt her sex clench tightly around his erection and he gritted his teeth as he felt his balls tingle. Laki was about to feel his load really soon.

 “Don’t stop…don’t stop…” Laki panted, bouncing atop his dick as he pulled her down onto him harder than before. She knew he was close and made sure to tighten her folds to create more friction. She wanted him to feel like his very soul was being sucked from his body. The chains holding her arms up rattled and shook with each thrust as they got rougher with each other. Max suckled on her breasts and bit into her chest hard enough to leave visible bite marks in her pale flesh.

 “Here it comes!” Max growled and grabbed her hips hard enough to leave bruises behind. He slammed her down on his lap and held her there as he felt himself pass the border and begin to practically explode inside her.

 Laki closed her eyes and relished the feeling of his seed filling her pussy. He held her on his lap, buried into her to the hilt, feeling his cock pulsating with each thick spurt of cream that coated her cunt and filled her womb. He didn’t let her go for several minutes, intent on seeding her womb to the very last drop. Max only let her go when he felt his orgasm taper off and released his grip on her waist. She felt his cock slowly slide out of her cunt, the head popping out of her tight lips and allowing the excess seed to leak out of her folds down her sore thighs.

 “That was a great fuck. Can’t believe you don’t get more customers.” Max said, walking over to his clothes. “I was serious about selling your wares. I’ll talk to your madam and see what she says. Talent like that is wasted on an obscure whore.”

 “T-Thank you, sir.” Laki smiled, licking her lips as cum leaked down her legs like a forked river.

XXXXXX

 As it turns out, Max wasn’t lying. The next morning, Laki was informed by Mavis that he had offered her a contract to sell her creations under her name. The poor girl almost fainted on the spot before Zera literally slapped her awake and told her to head to the man’s manor to sign the contract. As the rules state, Max had to pay a fee to rent her out for the day, as the chances of her having sex with him again were very likely, and Mavis wanted Laki to get her share out of the deal.

 His vacation home was just on the outskirts of Magnolia; it was as extravagant as she would expect from a man like him, the result of him throwing around a lot of his money. It was as large as a town block, with several rooms for which purposes Laki could only guess at. It even had a hot spring in the back that the mansion was built around a few years ago. When she reached the front gates, she didn’t even have to introduce herself to the guard outside, as he was already informed of her arrival beforehand and was escorted onto the grounds.

 Laki took the time to marvel at how grand the mansion looked from the inside, gazing up at the detailed marble statues near the spiral staircase, looking briefly into the large dining room and taking note of how even the staircase railings were lined with gold. It wasn’t as grand as Fairy Tail, she doubted anything short of the royal palace could be more beautiful than the guild, but this place came in at a solid three.

 “Laki, good to see you’re here!” Max greeted her as she entered his large office. As soon as she was in his abode, he pulled her in for a hard kiss, groping at her taut ass under her skirt and pressing her chest against his expensive suit.

 “Um, it’s good to see you too, Mr. Dolba,” Laki replied nervously. “Did you mean what you said last night? About allowing me to sell my statues?”

 “Of course! It’s rare to find a woman of your talent on a whim like this. Since you’re here, that means you’re interested, but I’ve already worked out the contract with your madam, so you’ve been spared the boring parts.” Max clapped his hands and the door opened up to allow a large, very muscular man in.

 Laki didn’t hide her wandering gaze. The man in question was taller than her, his body nothing but hard cut muscles and faint scars along his tanned flesh. His face was like that of a statue, same with his eyes, but his hands bore the mark of an artisan with years of experience under his belt. It was also worth noting that he had only a thin, torn loincloth covering his long, thick shaft that was barely concealed. Max saw the lustful look in her eyes and laughed.

 “This is the final part of the contract. This is Gan, the best of the best when it comes to sculpting, be it from stone, ice, marble, even diamond! If you want to have the right to get your stuff sold by my company, then you’ll have to impress Gan here with your body. And word of warning, he’s a hard man to please.”

 Laki wasn’t surprised. When it came to making deals with women, it was usually their bodies used as the deal breaker. Giving their pussies to a potential buyer was as legitimate as signing their name on a contract. Laki had no problem with this, as Gan was a very, very fine male specimen who was sure to give her a run for her money. She smiled brightly to Max and eagerly nodded her consent to his terms.

 “Good! You two can use my bedroom to finalize the deal. I have a train to catch in a few minutes, but I expect a call on how things went.” He said, slapping her on the ass. “Now get to it. Business doesn’t run itself!”

XXXXXX

 Laki and Gan didn’t waste any time in going forward with their “contract”. The minute Max left the two alone, Gan grabbed Laki’s wrist and pulled her into the bedroom next to the office; it looked like it a pleasure room than a place simply for sleeping, with the bed being large enough for accommodating multiple people, namely multiple women. All in all, it was the perfect place for a much anticipated fucking.

 The big man with the hands of a surgeon wordlessly sat on the edge of the bed and tore off his loincloth, revealing his massive dark shaft that was large in both length and girth. Laki felt her head swim as she smelled its lovely musk even from her standing position and her breath caught in her throat when she saw the cock shoot a bit of precum at her, which was a greater amount than most of her normal clients could produce.

 “I can see you’re already excited.” Laki smiled and got on her knees before him, grasping Gan’s huge prick with both hands and moaned as her hands were dwarfed by the huge slab of meat. “I can tell this is going to be a fun morning.”

 Laki leaned in and nearly came from Gan’s musk hitting her nose up close, it had been a while since she had smelled a cock so…manly. Licking her lips, Laki planted a kiss on the massive head and this time, she did have a tiny orgasm-the man tasted delicious. Not being able to help herself, she started to plant kisses all over the long shaft till she reached Gan’s large balls and planted a kiss on each one followed by a long, slow lick. Gan himself was still expressionless, but the shiver she felt in his cock was a sure enough sign that she had him hooked.

 She planted another kiss on his cockhead before sliding her lips over it and down until her mouth was stuffed full of cock. Laki grinned around her mouthful when she heard Gan grunt, but the grin vanished when Gan’s hand gripped her head and he thrust up and slipped down her throat like a bull elephant. Laki’s eyes widened as she was suddenly forced to do her best to suppress her gag reflex (something she rarely had to do with her adequate skills).

 Gan was either oblivious or uncaring to Laki’s struggles in taking his cock down her throat, he had a job to do and he was going to do it whether she liked it or not. Since they were going to be working together, he needed to know how much she can take before they became partners, so he was putting her through her paces.

 Kali sucked in air when Gan pulled her head up and dislodged his cock from her throat just moments before he crammed himself back down her gullet, stuffing a few more inches in. He repeated this several times, working more and more of his cock down the prostitute’s throat till he had ten inches of his massive shaft buried in her mouth. Laki wasn’t skilled at deepthroating, and she was worried that she was going to pass out when he pulled her head up and pointed to her chest.

 “Your tits.” He said in a deep voice.

 Laki understood what he meant and pulled her blouse down over her chest, revealing her soft, creamy white orbs to his hard gaze. She smiled shyly as her rosy nipples hardened and wrapped her tits around Gan’s cock, biting her lip as she felt his warmth radiating through her tit flesh. Laki started stroking her breasts along Gan’s shaft, her saliva being a very effective lubricant to make it easier. She felt her nipples harden as she used her tits to fuck the huge cock in front of her; despite their immense size, her jugs were still very sensitive. She gasped as a shot of precum burst from the tip of Gan’s cock to land on her face.  If she didn’t know better, she’d have thought he blew his load already with how large it was. This only spurred Laki to stroke him faster with her tits, the faint clapping of heavy tit flesh striking Gan’s thighs audible through the room.

 “So, Gan, enjoying yourself?” Laki smiled up at Gan.

 Gan simply grunted and leaned his head back, enjoying the feeling of Laki’s silky soft tits rubbing against his cock. Laki tilted her head down and ran her tongue over his cockhead, licking up his precum like it was a tasty treat. After swallowing her treat, Laki leaned down and took the head into her mouth and started sucking on it as she used her tits to work the shaft.

 Gan discreetly gritted his teeth as hic cock throbbed and swelled up, his normally hardy cock a bit more sensitive than usual and on the verge of cumming already. Laki’s eyes widened as Gan’s cock suddenly swelled up immensely before her cheeks suddenly bulged out obscenely as he came with no warning, pumping huge quantities of cum into the whore’s mouth. Laki started swallowing desperately as her mouth was filled to overflowing as a flood of jizz filled her mouth.

 Some exploded out of her nose as some cum was forced down her throat before she could even swallow it. For several minutes Laki frantically tried to keep up with the cum, a lot of it escaping past her lips to run down onto her tits, giving them a nice white coating. When the flow of cum finally died off, Laki pulled her head back with a gasp.

 Laki took a moment to swallow some cum still liberally coating her throat before she spoke. “You were a bit pent up, weren’t you?” She commented. When she glanced back down at his cock and grinned. “I see you’re still rearing to go.”

 Laki stood up and lifted her skirt, quickly sliding her lace panties down her legs to fall to one ankle before straddling Gan, grasping his thick shaft and placing it against her pussy. “Let’s finalize our agreement, shall we?”

 Laki bit her lip as she started to sink down, Gan’s shaft first pressing against the lips of her twat before slowly splitting them wide and making the woman gasp. Gan reached up and lightly grasped her hips and started pulling her down to aid in the penetration. It was slow going as Laki took just over half of the monster into her depths before he hit an obstruction. Lights danced across Laki’s vision as her cervix was struck.

 ‘By Eros that’s big…” Laki thought, her head falling back as she gasp for a breath. Unlike some of her friends, Laki didn’t always get clients with the biggest dicks, so this was a bit of a strain for her. She needed a minute to adjust before splitting herself wide open.

 Gan was kind enough to let her acclimate to his size, his teeth gritted together as he struggled to keep his composure despite her tightness. Two minutes later, Laki started to lift up off the thick shaft, her tight channel sucking on the shaft the entire way. When only the first few inches were left inside her, Laki dropped back down with the huge head punching through her cervix and deep into her womb as the entirety of Gan’s dick was buried inside her, a noticeable bulge now forming in her stomach as she was filled to the brim.

 Her eyes widened as she say fully impaled on Gan’s cock; she really took all that inside her. Gan couldn’t help himself and bucked up into Laki’s tight twat, drawing a sharp gasp from the young woman. Laki tried to take back control as she grasped Gan’s shoulders and started to raise and lower herself, her huge tits bouncing delightfully in the man’s face, but Gan jerked his hips up every time she dropped, causing stars to dance in her vision every time.

 Seeing Laki’s breasts bounce in his face, Gan took the opportunity presented to him and captured on of her nipples in his mouth and started to suck on the pink nub. Laki’s eyes rolled back as her sensitive nipple was sucked and occasionally nibbled on; this combined with the huge cock ravaging her cunt pushed her over the edge as she exploded in an orgasm, her juices squirting around the thick shaft to coat Gan’s lap. As she tightened around him, Gan grunted as he bucked up even harder as she bounced in his lap, feeling his climax approaching. He was able to last fifteen more minutes and in that time he drove Laki to three more orgasms as he not only ravaged her cunt, but lavished attention on her tits with his mouth. When she came that fourth time, the tightness of her pussy finally got the better of the smith and he felt his balls tighten up, and his cock swell before a huge blast of cum burst from his cock.

 “OH MY GOODNESS!” Laki cried out as her orgasm intensified when her womb was nearly filled by just the first burst of spooge. The second made her stomach actually swell a bit and it got a little bigger as the man came like a raging waterfall into her. As the two came, Laki grasped Gan’s head and pulled him deep into her cleavage as he pumped her full. When they both came from their respective orgasms after several minutes, Laki rested her chin on top of Gan’s head and sighed.

 “I think…that counts…as my signature…”

XXXXXX

 “Who would’ve thought that one of our girls would land a score this big?” Zera asked, looking up at the proud statue of Eros that sat in the heart of an art exhibition in the museum. Despite knowing that the real Eros was a lot more grand than any painting or statue could portray him, Zera had to admire Laki’s detailed work.

 “I’m not surprised. My girls are a special lot in more ways than one!” Mavis grinned proudly. “Any chance for the guild to make money and get famous is a plus for me. I’d like to see that fancy pants Hisui match my girls!”

 “Well…she does have Jenny Realight the famous supermodel and stripper, Flare Corona, that crazy girl with the weird hair and the swordswoman Kagura.” Zera listed, ignoring the betrayed look Mavis gave her. “I’d say her girls are just as good as ours.”

 “You’re not supposed to be on her side, Zera! You’re supposed to support me!” Mavis whined.

 Zera shrugged. “I’m being realistic.”

 “Don’t be realistic! This story is far from realistic!”

 Just another day for the girls of Fairy Tail.


	14. Kinana

Chapter 13-Kinana

 Kinana’s life story was an odd one; one that she didn’t share with anyone aside from Mavis. All that was commonly known was that she was an orphan but that was that. It added a layer of mystery to her that attracted customers to her, along with her cute, adorably sexy looks, but Kinana insisted that it was just overhyped. Like her obsession with snakes. People said she had too much of a thing for snakes but Kinana thought they were cute, especially the cobras.

 Kinana was one of the lesser known girls in Fairy Tail, but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t any less popular. She was a petite girl with violet hair and green eyes, always clad in brightly colored dresses in different shades of green and wore an emerald colored ribbon on her head. Her body was slightly on the chubby side, but what fat she did have were found mostly in her curves enhancing her natural softness and plump figure. She was ideal for guys who had a thing for girls with a little thickness on them, which was a good number in Magnolia alone.

 One lucky man was already getting a taste of her plump flesh one warm spring night. In the literal sense.

 Kinana was laying back on her bed, staring up at the little snake dolls hanging over her head as she was being eaten out by the last of her clients for the night. He was a slip of a man, slender but not too skinny that a breeze can blow him over, but he was still a great contrast to her plump profile. His hands clutched her juicy thighs as he held them apart and was deep into eating her out like a starving man. His face was buried in her muff.

 His fingers were wet and sticky from her earlier release, where he fingered her without pause. Not even a few seconds past after her climax did he just dive into her groin and start feasting on her pussy. He pushed her legs up till she was almost folded in half, her kneecaps squished into her heavenly knockers. She felt his thick tongue course its way through her slick tunnel, tasting every centimeter within its reach.

 “Sooo gooood!” She winced as the overload of pleasure threatened to fry her tired brain. His tongue made all sorts of movements and tricks, making her feel things she once deemed impossible to feel. She rarely had a client who was this good with his tongue. Why was it so hot in here? All this foreplay was making her hot and sweaty, as evident by the light sheen of sweat her body was coated in. to make matters worse, she felt droplets of sweat run down her cleavage, teasing her as it traveled down the valley between her breasts.

 Her client was unrelenting in his feasting on her hairless mound. His tongue swirled around to collect every trace of her sweet, delicious juice. The way he was twisting his tongue in her twat was enough to drive the girl to another orgasm.

 “H-Here it comes again!” She shut her eyes tight, trying to hold back tears of pleasure as she reached another orgasm within a span of two minutes. Her head fell back and she fought hard to keep her legs from crashing down onto her client as he began to drink her fluids as her cunt squirted into his face.

 He didn’t hesitate to drink up her juices coating his mouth and chin. He didn’t stop drinking from her until her climax died down and he pulled back a little, wiping his mouth. Kinana was still basking in the glow of her orgasm with half lidded eyes. She was more than satiated from her treatment, but her client was of another mind as he pushed himself over her and pointed his still hard and drooling cock at her pink nether lips. He paid for the full package and was definitely going to get his money’s worth.

 “I need this cunt NOW!” He grunted as he pressed his aching tip at her core and shoved it in without remorse, burrowing his hard cock deep within her wet snatch, causing her to jolt awake and yell out in pleasure.

 “Ah! So big!” Kinana exclaimed, her head shooting back to scream into the musky sex scented air of her room. Her poor pussy could barely handle his huge rod.

 And to make matters worse (from her perspective) he didn’t even give her time to rest as he started to pull out until half his cock was left hanging inside before sliding it right back in. Her eyes rolled back as she felt his fat dick spread her folds open. Kinana screamed herself hoarse as he violently gave it to her, keeping up his vicious thrusts and causing her whole body and even the bed to shake. Despite his slender frame, he clearly held a lot of power in that body of his.

 He smirked as he admired the way her soft curves jiggled uninhibited by any clothes. Her ass were doughy pads of meaty flesh that slapped and clapped against his pelvis with fleshy slaps that coincided with his hard thrusts into her cunt. After every few thrusts he would slow down a bit to take the time to admire the way her soft pussy caressed his shaft as it vigorously rammed into it, taking note the growing redness of her inner thighs from his constant pounding.

 Speaking of Kinana, the poor young woman was clawing at her sheets with her eyes rolled behind her head and her tongue stuck out of her mouth. She was cumming so hard it was insane. This man’s exuberance was mind numbing and she never felt herself get dragged into an orgasm this fast in her life. He must’ve been very popular with the other ladies of his town.

 He grabbed her tits, eagerly groping her bountiful melons, squishing her breasts into all sorts of shapes for his amusement and her enjoyment.”Your tits are so wonderful!” He growled, leaning down to bite and suck at her succulent flesh. “I could squish these big jugs all day long.”

 Now the bed was creaking and groaning, shaking as well as scooting. His savage fucking would sooner break her bed than her own body. But of course they didn’t notice it, their moans eclipsed the creaking and his thrusting overcame the shaking. Kinana had no idea which was which but all she cared about was the dick she was currently cumming on. His long fingers pressed into the fat meat of her breasts and squeezed the soft orbs to his heart’s content.

 Of course, just because he was favoring her melons at the moment didn’t mean he was paying attention to her beautiful ass, oh no. He was listening to the clap of her meaty rear slapping against his pelvis as well as the wet grip of her pussy constantly rubbing against his cock in that sweet friction. If Kinana could feel anything beside pleasure and a slight tinge of pain, she would certainly be able to feel the wet sheets clinging to her body from both her sweat and her orgasm juices that were leaking from her pussy. But that would only turn her on, no matter how unlikely that seemed.

 But there was also something else that she could feel besides euphoria, a certain throbbing from the cock inside her pussy. She nearly came in excitement knowing she was so close to receiving his milky payload inside her.

 “So close.” Her client grunted like a beast, his thrusts slowing down, but only because he was putting more power behind them. Enough power to send her doughy ass cheeks into wobble overload. “Take my load bitch!”

 He shouted from the top of his lungs as he roughly pressed himself down onto Kinana’s soft, voluptuous body to unload himself inside her, deep into her pussy. Sure enough, his balls felt a boiling sensation before slowly his steaming hot cum started to shoot out of his tip and into Kinana’s pink passage. Kinana squealed as she felt the very hot sensation deep inside her. She was cumming just from the feeling of his seed fertilizing her insides.

 Her client continued to let loose inside Kinana, closing his eyes and biting his lip from how good it felt to have been rough with a girl and letting himself loose inside her. Kinana definitely felt each swell of his cock as it dispensed another thick load into her womb, constantly pumping out large globs of cream that felt heavenly within her stomach.

 After what felt like an eternity, he finally stopped cumming and swiftly pulled out, making sure to dab the last few droplets against her inner thighs. He moved up on her chest, nestling his cock between her tits and poking the cum covered head against her mouth. “Clean it.”

 Kinana gave him a tired smile and lazily began to lick around his head, pressing her breasts around his shaft, feeling the combined stickiness of her juices and his cum smear her flesh. She wasn’t as much a veteran as Mirajane or Evergreen, but she knew a possible catch when she had one. And this guy was definitely a keeper.

XXXXXX

 Lucy stared absentmindedly at Kinana as the woman fluttered around the kitchen serving food to the weary whores in attendance. It was a slow day at the brothel and the girls were making the most of their free time by hanging out in the lounge eating, drinking and talking. It wasn’t like they didn’t get free time to themselves; Fairy Tail had a very generous break system for their workers, giving them decently time breaks between each session to rest a little before continuing. Not to mention the food they had was wonderful, especially in the hands of talented cooks like Mirajane and Kinana.

 Looking at Kinana, Lucy couldn’t help but wonder about the girl. Kinana was a vague girl even after she joined the guild. Not many of the other girls knew much about her aside from Mavis and Zera. All Lucy herself knew about her was that Kinana had a strong love of snakes and was a bit chubby when she first joined the guild. Even still, with a body as plump as hers, Kinana should’ve had a healthy clientele of Juvia’s level at least.

 “Lucy, is something wrong?” Kinana asked, shaking the hot blonde from her reverie.

 “Oh, sorry! I just spaced out a little there.” Lucy smiled sheepishly. “But, Kinana, I’ve been wondering-how come you don’t have as many clients as the other girls? I mean, with a body like that, you should’ve been very popular with the guys.”

 “Hmm,” Kinana tapped her chin. “Well, I guess it’s because I’m not really that noticeable like the others. I have a way of blending into the background sometimes, even in the guild roster. Did you really even know that I existed before you joined the guild?”

 Lucy racked her mind for a glimpse of Kinana’s face and name in the Fairy Tail roster, though she could only come up with the faces of the more popular girls. Seeing Lucy’s frown, Kinana smiled.

 “It’s okay, I’m not offended. I just sort of escape people’s notice sometimes and they don’t realize I’m there. I don’t mind that, though it does make it hard to get some clients.” She said. “Madam Mavis helps me out in that regard, and I’m well known enough for my curves if nothing else.”

 “I can see that.” Lucy said. Levy had told her that Kinana was a chubby girl when she came to the guild, and that alone would’ve got her rejected from some guilds on looks alone. Men liked chunky girls, but not too fat. The majority of the girls in Fairy Tail were rather soft and curvy, bordering on thick, but not so much that they looked fat. “I saw one of your earlier pictures in the lounge.”

 “Yeah, I was a walking beach ball back then. But thanks to some torturous exercise sessions with Erza, I’m a new woman now!” Kinana chirped, earning a sweatdrop from Lucy.

 ‘I’ve heard about Erza’s exercise routine. How did she get through that hell?’ Lucy thought. Erza was known for offering personal exercise routines for girls who wanted to be trim and fit in their off time to better handle their clients, and she often heard complaining from Cana and Juvia about how ungodly her training regiment was. To think that Kinana had gotten the full package with a smile on her face-it was unbelievable!

 “Kinana!” Mirajane walked up to them, her smile bright and cheerful as always even after fucking three men into submission after a long round of foreplay. “Madam Mavis wants to speak with you. She says you’ve been rented.”

 “Really?” Kinana blinked. She was only ever rented out once, back in her third week by a noble. It wasn’t that significant. In fact, he spent more time fucking her tits than her pussy for the whole two days. It was kind of disappointing actually. “Did she say who?”

 “No, but she did mention it’s a high profile official from the King’s court.”

 Now this was definitely interesting. Kinana felt a smile coming on and she quickly took off her apron. “I need to see her about this! Mira, could you finish up for me please? I’ll be right back, I promise!”

 “Take your time!” Mirajane said happily and smiled at Lucy. “She’s such a trooper, isn’t she?”

XXXXXX

 Mirajane wasn’t kidding when she said that her client was high profile. It was the Minister of Defense in the King’s Court, Conrad Edenburgh. The man rarely traveled outside of Crocus save to inspect the kingdom’s defenses on the orders of the king, and he was visiting the hot springs near Magnolia Town after spending some time over at Fiore’s borders. He was staying at the inn there and was enjoying the finest services they had on hand for him. He only had another two days before he had to return to Crocus and he wanted to spend it with a girl from the ever popular Fairy Tail. And it just so happened that he chose Kinana for those two days.

 Kinana didn’t think he even knew she existed let alone was going to just choose her to fuck. Looking into his tastes of women, she learned that he was rather extravagant when it came to private indulgences. Conrad had spent a lot of money on the finest services the inn had to offer, and he spent even more on renting her out. Not to mention he tipped her generously whenever she gave him a visual show before sex. Turns out that he had a thing for girls with a little fat on them, soft as dough that he couldn’t wait to devour. As she took off her lace underwear, she looked back at him as he sat in the hot springs by himself.

 Conrad was a large man, both in size and girth. His arms, legs and belly were fat from his many years of excessively eating fine food and drinking fancy beverages as well as doing little else aside from his work and fucking any woman who caught his fancy, namely his secretary. He had narrow eyes and a wide smile that just screamed “I’m gonna swindle you!” and his tongue would always slither out to lick his lips when he saw something enticing. He wasn’t the most handsome or even kindest client she had, but he was wealthy and was making her a lot of money on the side, so she could stand him for the moment.

 “This feels good.” Conrad groaned as he sat in the steaming waters, completely naked but with water covering his lower half. Looking over at Kinana as she finished putting away her clothes, he grinned and waved her over. “Come here, little girl. You should enjoy this too!”

 “Coming!” Kinana said sweetly.

 When she entered the springs, Conrad couldn’t keep his eyes off her. Kinana had her short violet hair unbound and sticking to her face from the humidity, and her skin was already starting to sweat from the heat in the hot springs. But it was her attire that really got his attention; she was only wearing two towels to cover her-the one on top looked like a small furry tube-top, both the tops and bottoms of her breasts left exposed while the lower towel was more akin to a miniskirt.

 Conrad’s grin was positively shit-eating as he eye-raped Kinana as she walked over to the hot spring, his eyes on her shapely hips and jiggling breasts. Despite having already fucked her for two hours yesterday, he just couldn’t get enough of her body. Why didn’t he come to Magnolia sooner? Fairy Tail had everything a man could hope for!

 “Mmm, the water feels so good, it’s almost _orgasmic_.” Kinana sighed in pleasure, honestly loving the warm water surrounding her body. The water really did feel good. She sank into the water until it was an inch or two below her bust and reached down to take off her lower towel, throwing it carelessly over her shoulder.

 Kinana looked over at Conrad and her eyes immediately gravitated towards his lower half. Despite being submerged to his chest in water, she could see the very large head of his cock poking through the surface, exposed to the open air. The sight alone was enough to prove just how large he was. Conrad noticed her gaze and smirked.

 “Since we’re both alone here, why don’t we get to the fun part? Can’t really relax if I’m sporting this hard on.” He said.

 He pulled himself up so he was sitting on the edge of the springs, and Kinana knelt down in the water so she was at level with the huge cock. She removed the top that barely concealed her jugs, her large pink nipples now on display. She grasped the thick shaft and nestled it into her substantial cleavage and found that not even her c-cup tits could completely smother it, as about three inches stuck out from the top of her cleavage.

 “Just sit back and enjoy yourself while I worship your mammoth cock, sir.” Kinana gushed.

 Wrapping her arms around the front of her tits, Kinana started to really work her client’s cock as she fucked her tits against it at a pace that would have lesser men blowing their load in seconds. The wet slap of flesh on flesh filled the hot springs as Conrad tried his best not to cum and enjoy the feeling of the one of the most luscious he ever had being dragged along his cock.

 “This feels…fuck, I can’t even describe it.” The minister couldn’t draw his gaze away from those succulent orbs of delight as they glided around his now very hard and very twitchy dick. Conrad nearly swallowed his tongue as Kinana dipped her head down and licked his cockhead, drawing a large dallop of precum into her mouth, the moist appendage sending a shock up his spine as he nearly gave the busty beauty a facial. Kinana shivered in glee at the taste of Conrad’s pre and strived to get as much of his fluids as possible. Dipping her head back down, she lightly kissed the bulbous head before drawing it into her maw.

 Kinana could tell from his grunts that he wouldn’t last much longer, so she was going to enjoy this while she could. With her full lips wrapped around the massive head, she started to suck and lick it as she increased the speed of her amazing titfuck, drawing a deep groan from her client. She was caught by surprise, however, when she felt his hands grasp her head before he forced her down as much as his cock as he could, pressing her face into her tits, and started thrusting his hips up into the warm sleeve her jugs provided. Each time his hips hit the bottom of her breasts, they’d jiggle enticingly around his cock, spurring him to do it again and again, each time accompanied by a meaty thwack that echoed in the empty springs.

 “Can’t hold back any…longer…shit!”

 Kinana’s eyes widened when she felt Conrad’s cock pulse before what had to be one of the biggest blasts of cum she’d ever encountered fill her mouth to the point of making her cheeks puff out from the quantity. She barely swallowed even half of the first helping of jizz before the next wave came, causing quite a bit to spill from her stretched lips to coat her cleavage. Kinana nearly choked as she desperately tried to swallow the thick gooey cum forced into her mouth, but she was forced to give up after the fifth shot. It was just too much for her to swallow at once.

 Pulling her head out of Conrad’s weakened hold, she drew back from the spurting cock only to get a face full of cum. The fat minister watched in awe as he proceeded to cover his whore’s face and tits in a thick layer of jizz; he wished he could cover her amazing body in his cum every day.  His secretary was a good fuck, but it paid to have some new girls in his bed once in a while.

 When the flood finally died off, Kinana did her best to clean off her face with her tongue and fingers as she shoveled the thick and tasty goo into her mouth. Conrad grew hard again instantly as he saw her struggling to even swallow the incredibly thick load. It took her a moment to realize that his cock was still hard, perhaps even harder than when they started thanks to her little show, as it throbbed between her breasts.

 “I see you’re still rearing for one last show.” Kinana smiled and caressed her breasts, massaging is shaft in her deep cleavage. “How do you want to do this?”

 Suddenly in a blur of motion, Kinana found herself bent over the edge of the hot springs, her tits pressed into the wet floor surrounding the water and a long cock pressing between her ass cheeks. Looking over her shoulder, she saw him grinding his cock in her ass and squeezing the plump cheeks in his hands. Pulling his cock back, he pressed the head against her soaked twat and thrust his hips forward without warning. Twelve inches of cock sank into Kinana, stretching her cunt wide and punching right through her cervix and into her womb.

 “OH SWEET FUCKING GOD!” Kinana’s eyes nearly popped out her skull as she felt the massive prick get shoved balls deep into her without any preparation-thankfully she was wet already. Sinking his fingers even deeper into Kinana’s luscious ass meat, Conrad drew his cock out and rammed back into the prostitute’s womb, the lustful scream she let out was music to his ears. He was going to get his money’s worth tonight.

 Conrad started fucking the young woman with long, hard thrusts, each one making Kinana’s huge tits drag across the ground, rubbing her painfully hard nipples in delightful ways. Clawing at the ground, she rested her head against the warm stone as she based in sheer awe, among other things, at how thoroughly her client was fucking her and was already on the verge of one of the best orgasms in her career. She felt his thrusts become shorter and faster while still maintaining the same power, barely pulling out of her womb before slamming back in. That was all it took to send the voluptuous woman into a massive orgasm.

 “Fuck…cumming so fucking hard…so deep!” Kinana’s voice was squeaky and could barely be heard over the sound of his hips slamming into her ass. Her words were just loud enough to spur him on as his thrusts seemed to take on a nearly brutal power as the man really started pummeling Kinana’s tight little cunt. It was enough to bring her to orgasm after orgasm as she came again and again, stacking on top of one another in rapid succession. “Don’t stop! Please, don’t stop…fuck me into a hot, wet mess. Claim this pussy you paid so generously for!”

 Conrad barely heeded her words as he continued to fuck Kinana for what felt like an hour in the exact same manner thrusting forward, slamming his cock brutally into her womb as he pulled her back into his thrusts with her hips, until he felt his cock throbbing and his balls stir. Grunting like an animal, Conrad’s thrusts picked up speed and power as he felt himself close to unloading into Kinana’s womb. Finally, the pleasure got the best of him.

 Thrusting erratically, Conrad’s cock expanded deep inside Kinana’s cunt before he started to pump a massive quantity of cum into her. Kinana’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt her womb get stretched by a sudden flood of cum, the amount being forced into her made what she drank down earlier a drop in a lake by comparison.

 Even as she was cumming her brains out, Kinana felt herself raise a few inches off the ground as her belly swelled a bit from the large amount of thick, gooey cum being fucked into her. When Conrad finally stopped cramming his load into his whore, he let go of her hips and leaned over to rest against her sweaty back, enjoying the way her shapely plump ass and her smooth skin felt against him. Kinana took several large gulps of air before tiredly looking back at him over her shoulder.

 “That was one of the best fucks I ever had, sir.” It was true, very rarely was she fucked into total and complete submission like that. Maybe once or twice, but that was a good while ago. “I hope you had your fill for the night.”

 “Who said I was finished?” Kinana suddenly became very much aware of that still erect cock slowly thrusting into her cum-filled cunt despite just unloading into her. “I wasn’t joking when I said I was gonna get my money’s worth.”

 ‘Oh fuck.’ Kinana thought, lightly thrusting her hips back at him. Then she gave a startled yelp as he grabbed a hold of her legs and spun her around so she was lying on her back.

 Kinana’s eyes rolled back into her head as she felt Conrad’s cock rub her pussy from the spinning, causing another orgasm to rip through her. Grabbing her legs behind the knees, Conrad pushed them up so Kinana’s knees were beside her tits as he crawled up onto the edge of the springs. Once he was in a good position, Conrad hauled his hips as far as he could before slamming his cock deep into Kinana’s cum stuffed womb, making her plump thigh meat and huge tits bounce and jiggle as he began to power fuck her. Each one of his pounding thrusts seemed to make Kinana’s now very sensitive twat cum.

 At this point, Kinana was delirious; her tongue rolled out of her mouth as she seemed to cum endlessly from the brutal pummeling Conrad was giving her and she was mindlessly begging for more until her hoarse throat could only let out moans, squeals and squeaks. Conrad smirked and threw her legs over his shoulders, leaning over so he could pound down into her. Her constantly cumming and convulsing pussy felt like heaven around his thick cock as he fucked her into the ground.

 “So good…so tight…need to cum again.” Conrad was barely able to talk himself as he fucked her. Leaning over even further until her legs pressed into her tits, Conrad pounded down into her as hard as he could. Kinana’s ass and thighs were already red from the heavy fucking she was getting, and her pelvis was aching, but she didn’t notice at all. “Fuck, can’t hold back anymore. Got to cum now…shit!”

 Conrad’s thrusts seemed to take on a desperate edge to them as he felt himself ready to cum again. Grabbing hold of Kinana’s wide hips, Conrad pulled them up as he thrust down, now hammering her womb savagely. At this point, Kinana herself was barely aware of what was going on; Conrad fucked her so hard she was only barely conscious at this point.

 Finally, Conrad was pushed over the edge and he slammed his huge cock balls deep into Kinana’s cunt before blowing another huge deluge of cum deep into her womb. Jerking his hips slightly, Conrad felt himself lean back before looking down with a bit of pride as Kinana’s stomach swelled some more with the excess jizz leaking around his cock. While Kinana’s mind could barely register anything her body felt all that thick white goo that was being pumped into her already stuffed womb sent her into one last massive orgasm. Her body shook and convulsed as her cunt became almost painfully tight on Conrad’s spurting cock, making him jerk his hips into hers on reflex.

 Conrad pulled out of his cunt and watched as a thick stream of cum leaked from her gaping pussy into the water. He sighed and leaned back against the hot springs, grabbing a bottle of sake to chug down as Kinana laid on her back gasping for air.

 “Fuck, you Fairy Tail girls are fine. Shame you’re all so damn expensive, though.” Conrad said, looking at her glazed over eyes as they stared up into nothing. “If only every guild had girls as hot as you, then we’d have a better world.”

XXXXXX

 Zera was idly reading one of her favorite romance novels in her and Mavis’ bedroom at the very top of the brothel, waiting for Mavis to come to bed. usually the yellow haired girl was already in bed with the intention of using her…power to fuck Zera into a coma, but she was unusually absent for some reason.

 ‘Not like Mavis to be late to bed. Must be stuck with some important business.’ Zera thought, looking at the clock.

 “ZERA!!!”

 “There she is.” Zera smiled and closed her book. Her lover and best friend burst into the room wearing nothing but a thin white dress that showed off her luscious thighs and slight cleavage. “What’s got you so excited?”

 “Zera, it’s almost time!” Mavis exclaimed, jumping onto the bed and hugging her beloved.

 “Time for what?” Zera blinked. Mavis gaped at her and grabbed her shoulders.

 “You mean you don’t remember?” Mavis screamed as if Zera was the one screaming like a lunatic. “How can you forget what Monday is! It’s February 14th, the day of our Lord!”

 Zera’s eyes widened and she also started to look excited. “You don’t mean…it’s almost that time, right?”

 “That’s right!” Mavis smiled brightly. “It’s almost time to see Lord Eros again!”

 


	15. Zera

Chapter 14-Zera

 There were many celebrations that honored Eros and his brood in the year, but none were as important as Valentine’s Day. Invented by Aphrodite, the most famous and powerful of Eros’ daughters, Valentine’s Day marked the beginning of a seven daylong holiday all over Earthland where mankind celebrated Eros and all the gifts and favors he gave them. Starting on February 14th, people all over Earthland were to love and care for each other the only way they knew how-by fucking each other as hard as they could. Women from all walks of life; girlfriends, wives, harems, mistresses, prostitutes and many more would honor Eros by offering their bodies to the chosen males of Eros-showing their place in the world as second to men and pleasuring their smarter and stronger counterparts.

 Men who had no personal relationships (or did but were feeling amorous anyway) would head straight to the local guilds and spend nearly all their money on the most sought after whore they could find. Girls in popular guilds had to be booked in advance due to the number of men clamoring after them on the holiest day of the year. That doesn’t even take into account the nonstop hours the prostitutes themselves would have to put into their shifts, servicing twice as many men as they normally deal with. It didn’t need to be said that guilds were very crucial in the Valentine’s celebrations and the large influx of men wanting sex was a great source of income during the holidays.

 The minute it hit February, guild madams would be hard at work setting up their brothels for the surge in clientele, sometimes even reinforcing the brothels to withstand the unholy crowds forming outside. Prostitutes young and old would prepare for the busiest seven days of their careers and none were as overworked as Fairy Tail.

XXXXXX

 In the halls of the Fairy Tail guild, the girls were hard at work serving their clients to the best of their ability. Unlike the usually orderly distribution of girls to clients, the guild was in the middle of a giant orgy to start the festivities off.

 The rooms and halls were filled with the screams of the beautiful whores as they were used as cock sleeves and cum dumpsters by the men of Magnolia Town. It was first come, first serve, and the luckiest bastards got to sample the plump flesh of the most expensive girls in the guild’s roster. There wasn’t a room or a floor that wasn’t filled with at least three men mounting and fucking at least one supple female.

 Her arms tied to a pillory, Lucy Heartfilia cried out with lewd joy. Clad in only black stockings with her tiny black thong hanging from one ankle, her thick legs were wrapped around the hips of an eight foot tall brute whose long, thick cock impaled her womb. Her fair skin was mired with semen and light bruises from where she was manhandled into various positions. Her blue eyes locked onto the girthy spear stabbing in and out of her lower lips, her wide hips held by the man as he pounded his crotch into hers. The guy had his eyes closed, focusing on the feeling of her tight pussy wrapping around his shaft like a glove. Her large breasts jiggled like soft marshmallows, her pink nipples rosy red and erect from Lucy’s state of heat.

 It never occurred to her that she would be taking part in the Valentine orgies until recently when Mirajane reminded the girls on the first day of the month. She was reasonably nervous, never having taken so many men at once and knowing how crazy it could get from her own experiences in the VCS. But some positive encouragement from Mirajane and Levy helped ease her fears. Now she was having the time of her life, being pounded into oblivion by a muscular stud. This was her life now, that of a cock sleeve for some stud’s lust. A sleeve who soon screamed out as an orgasm ran through her body like a tidal wave. Shortly behind her, the man roared and inflated the girl with his cum.

 Lucy continued to scream, her climax expanded by the feeling of her client’s cock pumping molten hot semen into the deepest part of her womb. With the enchantments on the guild at their most powerful, the man’s orgasm would last twenty minutes as opposed to five as the average client does. To Lucy, each minute would feel twice as long, her stomach stretching to the point of looking like she was pregnant.

XXXXXX

 Erza gave a sharp, breathless cry as her cunt was flooded with another thick glob of cum. She was in the middle of a room with her arms chained over her head and her legs chained to the floor. Her toned, curvaceous body was marked with teeth marks and reddened skin from the men’s rough manhandling and the abuse her large tits suffered, and her pussy was moist and dripping with excess cum, exposed to the line of cocks that put themselves inside of her. Her bright red hair was laced with strands of semen from the gathering of local knights who jerked off in her head.

 “Oh fuck…” She managed, gasping when another cock penetrated her slip and forced itself deeper inside her. Before she could adjust to the thrusts of the unseen man behind her, she was forced to grab two more dicks with her hands. She moved her hands up and down, jerking the long, hard shafts as hard as she could while trying to focus through the lustful haze clouding her mind.

 Her tits swayed back and forth, giving the man in front of her a show as her jerked off and ejaculated thick clumps of seed into her face and finishing on her chest. Unconsciously, she opened her mouth and let the man shoot his spunk onto her tongue. It wasn’t before the guy behind her finished after she swallowed the cum in her mouth, giving her a thorough creampie as the other two spilled their seed onto her arms and back.

 Erza was no stranger to the Valentine’s celebration. Her first time taking part in the guild was haphazard and uncoordinated, and she passed out halfway through due to her weak constitution, and she resolved to strengthen her mind and body for the nonstop fucking she would receive on Valentine’s. Erza always believed that a strong body equaled good sex and a satisfactory session for whore and client.

 This was her place in life; a living fuck-hole in a wall, her gaping cunt sticking out as an open invitation for these lustful beasts who looked like men. An invitation that another man took, giving Erza another climax as her mouth hung open. Another cock slammed into her mouth and began thrusting at the same time as her pussy was expanded by her client’s wood. Erza readily accepted her fate, slurping and bobbing her head up and down on the shaft of her customer.

XXXXXX

 Mirajane lay on top of Lisanna, their breasts jiggling together as they were fucked by the double-dicked stud that had already seeded both of their holes. They embraced and kissed, losing themselves in the passions that controlled their bodies. Mirajane’s long silver hair was undone and wild on her back, decorated with streaks of white pearls from the admirers touching themselves around them.

 Their client had been born with an amazing gift. He was supposed to have had a twin, but he absorbed his twin in the womb and inherited two fully functional dicks instead. Some called it a blessing from Eros, gifting him with two well endowed shafts, but to him, it was his best used weapon during sex. He used this gift well, often using it to plug two lower holes instead of having to share as others did. He had done this to the two women writhing and clinging onto his shaft.

 Now he wanted both sisters, their slits were equally great, though Mirajane had the larger tits between the two of them. It was arousing to see how the two sets of tits moved and mashed upon each other, their nipples sliding and touching with each of his thrusts.

 Their thick and plump thighs were too enticing not to lick or nibble. The man often wondered if his blessing was hereditary and could be passed on, that would be a true blessing upon his family. It crossed his mind that these sisters had perfect voluptuous bodies for childbirth and rearing, and he envied the lucky guy who might impregnate them in the future. Oh well, at least he could leave knowing he got to fuck both Strauss sisters at once.

 For now, he slammed into his bitches and flooded their uterus’ with his seed. The Mirajane and Lisanna came simultaneously, crying into each other’s mouths, too enthralled in sucking and fondling each other to notice their wombs expanding from the deluge of cum coating their insides.

XXXXXX

 Juvia laid on a large bed with her client, a man standing at 12 feet stroked his massive cock resembling a horses. He crawled onto the bed and positioned himself over Juvia, bending down and licking the swell of her large breasts.

 “Don’t…tease me…just…do it…” Juvia gasped her back arching from the fingers the man thrust in and out of her pink folds. His hands were far bigger than her own and he was reaching farther than her own fingers had ever explored. Her labia became slick with wetness, the young girl breathing more heavily with each movement. Still finger banging the azure haired whore, he stood up closer, letting the girl reach for his cock and stroked the inner-sheath over the head.

 As Juvia neared her climax, the man was feeling the heat of desire rise from his skin. Juvia saw his heavy ballsack hanging down low between his legs, testicles the size of round boulders looked delicious to her tongue. Her hand shook from the throbbing rod in her grip, its pink head growing larger with each stroke of her tiny hand.

 Juvia screamed out, waves of pleasure washing over and paralyzing her as juices splashed and squirted from her pussy. Close himself, her client pulled his shaft out of Juvia’s firm hand and positioned himself over her lower juicy orifice. In her state, Juvia was unable to do anything other than cry out as she was penetrated in one stroke. The pain of his above average cock spreading her turned to unstoppable want when she felt a surge of heavy semen spray inside her. His heavy balls heaved and strained, sending the first of many shots of cum into the girl’s womb.

 Submitting to her client, Juvia laid there and let the man fill her. He held her hips and kept her as close to him as he could, streams of semen mixing with her juices as they ran out of Juvia’s slit onto her ass before staining the bed.

 Still cumming, the man began to pound into the girl without warning. Juvia gave no resistance, letting the stud’s massive prick stretch and grind her insides. Ropes of seed still shooting as deeply into her womb as they could as the large cock was pulled in and out of her flower. Juvia gripped the sheets, her mind already flooded with obscene pleasure and begging for more of his cum, begging him to make her into a glorified brood mare, a sow for bearing his children.

 He bent his face down, kissing the girl’s lips and claiming her tongue with his own. She returned the kiss, mashing her lips onto his for several minutes, his hips still moving like a piston into her’s without mercy. It would not be long before the mere sight of cock would drive Juvia into an orgasm.

XXXXXX

 In a private room separated from the others on the second floor, Wendy and Carla were in the middle of their own little orgy. Surrounded by a collection of loli obsessed perverts, Carla was jerking off a cock with each hand as her ass and cunt were plugged and banged by large shafts. Her cat-like eyes were hazed over, slender hands wet with precum and black tights ripped for access to her tight slit and perky rump.

 “Wendy…” Carla mumbled deliriously. The brunette was just a few feet from her best friend, her snatch clenched around two large cocks pumping in and out without mercy. The slightly more developed Wendy Marvell was a favorite among the loli perverts, her cunt already dripping with the cum of no less than 30 men. Her rosy fair skin was drenched with semen and the men around her were happy to rain more ropes of jizz onto her round face and small breasts. 

 Despite her inherent shyness, Wendy’s inhibitions were worn away by the lustful aura emanating from the walls, and it made her addicted to the cocks around her, as were the other girls in the midst of this mad breeding orgy. She grabbed two cocks without thinking and directed their emissions further down her body even as she was fucked. A third dick poked her face and she grabbed it and slurped it down, bulges appearing in her throat as she swallowed thick wads of cum. Her pigtails were undone, lettering several older men wrap strands of her beautiful dark blue hair around their dicks and jerked themselves to completion in her threads.

 “You look lonely.” Carla gasped when she felt rough hands grab her hips and impale her onto a thick shaft. She screamed out in surprise, shuddering as her narrow pussy was spread wide open and swallowed the thick cock. “Oh…you’re still tight after all that fucking! That’s great!” As the man began to pump into her small frame, Carla took small comfort that she had experience in dealing with cocks far larger than his.

 Her stomach bulged when the dick bottomed out inside her, her insides almost stretched to their limit by his large phallus. The huge man pulled down on Carla, pulling her into his lap as he felt back onto a chair. She bounced on his lap, bucking her hips up and down on his shaft with her arms hanging limp at her side. His fat fingers played and pinched her nipples until they were hard and rosy.

 Another man saw what was happening and wanted a piece of the action too. Carla was a bit less developed than Wendy’s early blooming body, but he was tired of waiting for a turn with Wendy and walked over to where the cat girl arched her back against her client’s sculpted chest. The other man saw his companion’s desire and rubbed his finger on Carla’s crammed slit. The intruder took the invitation and squeezed his cock into Carla’s already stuffed cunt, making her pussy stretch to impossible levels. Carla screamed out in pain and pleasure, now sandwiched between two giants with two giant cocks ripping her open. The overload of passion only grew worse as they kept thrusting and rutting her insides. Her brain invaded by the musk of her clients and the aphrodisiacs flooding the room made her drunk on sex, her mind blank save for the registering of the cocks invading and filling her womb.

XXXXXX

 Side by side, hand in hand, Cana and Bisca had already lost the battle to their basest desires. A rain of semen splashing over their fair skin, they twerked and rotated their hips on the two strongest men in the bunch. They were the largest and burliest men to join the little orgy and they had their gigantic cocks sheathed inside the girl friends’ snatches. Cum pooled out of both holes, their plump tits decorated with copious helpings of seed from the crowed jerking off around them.

 The definition of milf, Bisca’s age only enhanced her beauty and childbirth made her already voluptuous body more plump and soft, with fat in all the right places. Her slender face was red with ecstasy, red lips dripping with the remnants of cum in her open mouth. The man she rode smacked her huge ass cheek, his other hand massaging her right breast as he laid back and let his bitch skewer herself on him. Bisca was moving slowly, moving herself up and down to enjoy the feel of his cock inside of her. Her free hand grabbed a nearby cock and let it finish on her shoulder length green hair, crowing herself with even more jizz.

 The equally nubile and youthful Cana was rocking her hips more rapidly. Cana had her eyes closed, her brown hair stained as badly as her partner’s. Her gifted and slender body pounded onto the man below her with her huge tits jiggling up and down hypnotically. Her man had his hands on her massive ass, her legs covered by the torn remains of her jeans that strained against her plump thighs. He meter her bucks with his own upward pounds, his large balls smacking her rump with each thrust. Cana reached back and grabbed the nearest cock she could feel out and wrapped her mouth around it, sucking on it as it filled her mouth with cum.

XXXXXX

 Before her session could even start, Laki had lost her glasses and now couldn’t see what was going on around her.

 She could not see the man that was pounding her, stretching open her lovely vagina and stroking her insides with a 12 inch cock. She could not see the man who was pounding the green haired thief next to her, who screamed and begged for release from the shared stall they were stuck in. she could not see which brute was licking her inner thighs or sticking a thick finger into her rectum. She couldn’t even see which man was fondling her melon sized breasts and pinching her nipples through her torn blouse.

 She had no idea who this girl was, but she wasn’t complaining. Laki didn’t want to go to the stocks alone for a third time this year.

 The girl who was taking her punishment was Moulin Rouge, a local thief and bandit who stole and robbed for a living on the road. She was an attractive young woman who looked like she could be Bisca’s lost sister, with short green hair, a curvy body and the shortest corset and tightest pair of shorts ever seen on a woman from the west. Moulin made the very big mistake of trying to rob the guild the night before and was swiftly put down by Erza and Mirajane (who gave her a rough beating for waking them up at three in the morning). As punishment, they sent the poor girl to the stocks in Laki’s room and told the clients to not go easy on her. There were two cocks inside her instead of one and their constant forceful thrusts was driving her crazy.

 She was at this since this morning as a pre-festival fuck. After hours in this sex-hole stall, her pussy was burning and her insides felt as though as the cum inside had hardened into stone. Worst was that some of these guys were rubbing their cocks on her feet and she couldn’t stop them. Moulin’s make up was smeared from the tears and drool running down her face and she couldn’t do much else than pray that she wasn’t conscripted into the royal army as a whore. Even being stuck in a wall where her mouth was used as much as her cunt was more preferable than that.

XXXXXX

 Evergreen was all alone in her handling of her clients, but she refused to ask for any assistance.

 One was sticking his shaft into her cunt, her juices leaking out onto the floor as the prick dug in and out of her insides. The other was wrapped around her large tits, squeezed together by the man titfucking her and forcing his cock into her mouth. She couldn’t even properly insult and curse these uncouth brutes. Her arms uselessly clawed at the powerful legs of the man closest to her, but it was no use.

 Besides, there was a circle of other clients waiting for a turn with this busty fairy queen.

 The stud at her cunt was pumping at a deliberately slow pace. He wanted this woman to squirm before the true pounding began. His large balls smacked upon Evergreen’s massive gluts, thighs held and caressed to the self-proclaimed queen’s torment. The cock slowly inches closer and closer to her cervix, the gliding strokes of this brute’s foreskin causing a torturous friction that sent heat up from her loins. Her cunt never got any looser than it already was with the cock sawing into her, but it was spread wide enough to allow the prick to shove itself deeper and deeper inside her with each pump of the man’s pelvis.

 She peaked seconds before her client did. She screamed and drank down copious amounts of semen as the man sprayed white goo onto her face. The man behind her was still pumping despite his peak, fucking her even as he shot glob after glob of cum into her womb. As few of the others aimed at her tits, spraying at the held together mounds of soft titty flesh and giving them many pearl necklaces.

XXXXXX

 If someone were to see the bookish and intelligent Levy McGarden now, they’d scarcely recognize her. The petite young woman was bouncing atop a heavily muscular soldier from the military garrison stationed in Magnolia for the festival.

 She was holding the man’s throbbing and heavy sack with one hand, massaging and squeezing it to the soldier’s quiet delight. Her other hand was on his admittedly handsome face, caressing his rough cheeks as he suckled on her small tits. His hands were on the girl’s hips and rump, his thrusts moving in rhythm with her humps, clashing their pelvic mounds together in rapid succession with the free testicle smacking the underside of her ass.

 Levy didn’t even know Kinana was in the same room.

 The plump waitress had all three of her orifices stuffed with throbbing man meat, her hands forced to stroke two other cocks. Each of her large tits was massaged by another cock, the heads touching her pink nipples and salivating them with precum. Kinana didn’t resist their aggressive use of her body; she was just a whore on this wondrous day, and it was her duty to let them use and breed her as they pleased. Let them piston their shafts through her body like a flesh-hole.

 She saw Levy’s client slap her small ass, causing Levy to giggle and press herself harder onto the shaft invading her most precious insides. Kinana was brought out of her observation when the men using her came, sending spurts of cum pouring into her womb, intestines and throat. Her face and upper body was bathed in semen, her flawless skin bleached with musky and potent cream. Kinana had quietly climaxed amidst this gangbang and the heaving youths withdrew from her to recover.

 Levy’s client turned her around and increased the tempo of their erotic dance. It didn’t even seem possible that a girl as slim as Levy could take a meaty rod as large as his, but there is was. She kissed and nibbled the collarbone of the man fucking her, her eyes hopelessly captivated by the fucking she endured. They both cried out when they both climaxed, the young bookworm’s vaginal juices freely mixing with the semen that was erupting into her womb.

 Kinana eyed the cum splashing out of Levy’s pussy, messily spilling onto the floor as the man’s balls tightened with each ejaculation. The girl herself was salivating like a dog, trembling with each pulse of her lover’s cock. Kinana got on her hands and knees, crawling toward the two with the other teens jerking themselves onto her body.

She ignored the stream of jizz that spilled out of her gaping anus, disregarding the seed slipping from her stretched open pussy. She came to the foot of the bed, kissing and licking Levy’s stomach. Her tongue trailed down, licking over her friend’s exposed clit and tasting the base of the rod embedded into Levy’s snatch.

 Kinana spared no expense as she sucked and nibbled on the scrotum skin between the two heavy stones. She did not relent when one of the younger guys pushed his cock into the woman’s slit. She humped back against him, working off his shaft with her indecent movements. But her main attention was focused on the testicles of the soldier seeding Levy.

XXXXXX

 Mavis and Zera knew their girls were doing alright for the celebration, so they left them all to manage the clients while they focused on more personal business. Currently, the two girls weren’t even in the brothel anymore, having left the castle as soon as the first clients starting pouring in. It was an open secret as to where the girls went every Valentine’s, as they only went to one place-their Lord Eros.

 Mavis and Zera could only visit their lord and master on certain days in the year, with Valentine’s being the first, but the palace of Eros could not be visited by normal means. The emperor’s palace resided in the celestial plane, where the celestial spirits resided. Only a select few humans knew the spiritual method of traveling to the celestial plane by way of special gifts Eros bestowed upon them. Mavis and Zera were given their gifts the same night they laid with Eros, allowing them to travel to his palace with ease only celestial spirits are privy to.

 The Palace of Eros was a grand structure made of gold and silver, sitting atop a group of clouds under the brightest stars in the Celestial Realm. The palace itself was massive, almost as large as Magnolia Town in sheer size, but on the inside, the interior was ever shifting and growing to accommodate countless people, namely Eros’ many wives.

 The bedroom of the God Emperor was surprisingly not as extravagant as the rest of his palace. It was mostly empty, save for a massive bed for the god and his harem of divine beauties. In truth, Eros could change anything in this Palace to his will, he just saw no need to make his bedroom anymore lavish than it already was.

 Eros, God Emperor and lord of lust, was not a being even I can perfectly describe. He was obviously the epitome of masculinity, with a finely toned body that was just the visual representation of the perfect male form. His arms and legs were muscular and strong, his chest hard as marble and as well sculpted as a statue made of marble as well, and his cock stood straight and hard as one of Cupid’s arrows, reaching up to sixteen inches in length, though Eros could make it smaller or larger for his women. As for his face-Eros’ facial features often changed in perception of one’s view of beauty. He could be a beautiful blond man to one woman, and a devilishly handsome lad to another. To Mavis and Zera, he appeared as a young man of astounding beauty with long black hair and a slightly chiseled face wearing a kind expression that radiated love.

 Just being in his presence nearly brought the girls to an orgasm. His divine aura set aflame their lusts and got them aroused in literally seconds, their bodies flushed and became hot with lust. Their pussies tingled in anticipation for the godly cock they were soon going to get. It was a feeling Mavis and Zera couldn’t get enough of. They were also lucky that Eros was a god of few words; once the pleasantries were over, he didn’t waste any more time getting straight down to business in having his two mortal girls- though, only one at a time.

 Mavis sat off to the side, her face flushed, as she watched Zera give their master a customary blowjob. The dark haired girl was deprived of her clothes, sitting on her knees naked as she kissed and licked the impossibly huge cock looming over her. Her tongue licked along his shaft, taking in his salty taste and moaning from the salty-sweet flavor of his natural taste embedded on her taste buds. Starting at the root, her slithering tongue roamed its way up from the bulging cum-tube running the length of his shaft, running along every vein and leaving a trail of wetness on his skin. Her hands pulled the tip down into reach, her tongue flicking the flare of his head, moaning constantly. She spared no expense in hungrily polishing his swollen knob with her tongue, licking up his precum and ingesting the sweet liquid, knowing that a vast majority of it will soon be inside her.

 When she finally pulled away, she looked up at Eros past his cock. “Please, master, fuck me as hard as you can. I want every inch of your cock inside me. Waiting for you to have me has been utterly unbearable!” She flicked her tongue over his cockhead one more time, eyes locked on his. She reluctantly turned away from his cock and bent over, pushing her petite ass into the air in his direction. “I beg of you master, give me your lovely cock.”

 Eros smiled lovingly down at her, pleased with her devotion and knowledge of her place in accordance with her gender. He stepped forward, standing behind her and aimed his monstrous cock for her upraised ass. Zera shivered in anticipation as the head-sized knob nosed against the lips of her dripping, aching slit. Her body braced itself for the impact. But instead he planted a hand between her shoulders and forced her torso down, her growing tits pressed flat on the soft carpet. He wanted her to relax for this. She started panting a bit, sucking in a shuddering gasp, only for her breath to reverse direction, forced out of her lungs in a screaming, wavering moan as he dropped his hips, letting his weight push him down and forward into her defenseless slit.

 Zera could feel her pussy stretching at the sudden intrusion, her body immediately relenting and struggling to accept the massive cock pushing into her a fraction at a time. For a girl her size, this would be painful, but Eros’ power allowed him to sink into her cunt with his massive cock with next to no effort at all with little pain. Her slit was forced open the deeper he went, her nether-lips stretching wider in that oh so familiar way that she absolutely loved.

 Her eyes rolled back into her head, unable to utter anything other than shaky gasps and pants, sweat forming along her body. He paid her struggle no mind, intent on sinking the entirety of his cock into her tight pussy. It didn’t take long before his cockhead reached her cervix, and continued onto into her womb, spearing her core and shoving the last few inches of himself into her. Zera moaned deliriously, her gripping, squeezing slit clenched around the thick invader spearing her now. She felt every thick vein, every pulse being dragged against her inner walls in new yet familiar indescribable ways.

 Mavis was little better than her lover. She was twitching in her seat, her dainty fingers rubbing her pussy under her dress, her thighs rubbing together in response to the heat between them. Her face was red and sweaty from the thick smell of sex permeating in the air and watching her wife get fucked by their heavenly god. She could see the bulge of his cock outlined in her lower abdomen above Zera’s womb. So great was his cock that he could be seen from the outside.

 Eros closed his eyes to relish the feeling of his cock being encased within such a tight cunt, rolling his hips to grind his shaft along the walls of her pussy. Zera moaned again, shivering in pleasure and silently begging for more, though she didn’t voice her desperation. He would be ready when he was ready, nothing more. This fucking was on his terms, as it always was.

 The god pulled his hips back, dragging his cock out at an agonizingly slow pace to lengthen her torture. He stopped when only the head of his cock was still inside her, and he waited for a few, long seconds, before tightening his hold on her hips and driving his pelvis down in a brutal thrust. She cried out, something between a scream and a moan, as he pounded savagely against the gates of her womb. He dragged his hips back and plowed forward once again, savagely battering her womb. Again and again he thrust, showing no mercy, not that she expected him to. Her pussy responded to the rough treatment, desperately gripping and milking his immense girth as he ravaged her slit.

 Suddenly he gave a particularly forceful thrust, and she felt the air knocked from her lungs as his monstrous shaft once again plowed through her cervix, driving into her womb like a battering ram. Zera could barely scream as she couldn’t get enough air into her lungs before it was fucked out of her. Her pussy convulsed and clenched on its own, her body on automatic pilot at this point and she was just along for the ride. He sawed back until his cockhead popped out of her womb and slammed it into her once again, reaching just as deep before, fucking her into her like a living sex toy. His hands clenched her hips tight, and each slap of his pelvis against her ass would cause her admittedly plump ass jiggle violently. Zera’s eyes rolled skyward as she reached her third orgasm.

 Eros didn’t even bother waiting for her climax to end as he switched her positions. Pulling out for only a second, he flipped her around to have her face him, planting her on her back and holding her legs apart. This allowed her to look into his eyes, which were like prisms exposed to sunlight, and she took this moment to catch her breath somewhat. Even still, she caught sight of his abs rippling as his cock pulled back, then flexed tight with incredible strength as he pounded his hips forward, stuffing more and more of his cock into her stretched womb.

 She howled with lust as he ravaged depth s she didn’t even know she had, whipping her head this way and that as another climax rapidly built in her core. He drove into her mercilessly, slamming inch after inch of divine cock into her impossibly stretched pussy her pleasure exploded the moment she felt his hips meet hers, the slap of flesh on flesh unmistakable. Despite giving her a thorough pounding into the floor, Eros’ expression didn’t change from its serene look and his smile never faded at the slightest. He was calm as a summer breeze as he fucked her into submission. His loving smile contrasted with his relentless fucking, giving her no quarter even when she had yet another orgasm.

 Mavis was still fingering herself at this point, somehow not having reached her own climax at this point. Her fingers were wet with her juices, and she rapidly flicked her clit to get her own orgasm, though she realized that she would never reach the same heights of pleasure Zera was experiencing. It was a long wait, but soon that wonderful cock will be buried in her cunt soon enough. She desperately hoped that her lord Eros will reach his own climax soon before she went insane from the amount of waiting she had to go through. She prayed and prayed for him to be finished with her. Zera already had enough, it was her turn!

 By the grace of Eros, it seemed he decided to grant her wish. Eros redoubled his pace, hammering savagely into her and her eyes rolled back into her head from another wave of indescribable pleasure that rippled through her body. She writhed lewdly around his monstrous girth, making him smile as he watched the monstrous bulge in her lower stomach stretch and retreat, over and over again. He growled with lust and leaned forward between her spread thighs to whisper into her ear.

 “I’m about to cum now. Would you like a taste of my seed again, little one?” He asked into her ear, licking up her neck onto her pink lips. “How would you like me to breed you like the bitch you are?”

 “Yes! Yes, please, I want you cum!” Zera begged through breathless gasps. “Breed me like those whores back in Fairy Tail. I’ve waited an entire year for this!”

 Her words cut off in a choke as another orgasm hit her hard and fast, and the pleasure she was feeling blended together into an endless, turbulent sea. Her body flooded with pleasure, the tide rising higher and higher with each new surge, but her mind was tossed upon the waves, thoughts scattered, and each time they gathered a new wave smashed them apart once more. The sheer power of it etched it into her mind. She would never, ever forget this. This single hour of pleasure was all she could take from Eros, anymore and she’d go mad. But an hour was all she needed, as she’d remember this for the rest of the year until Valentine’s Day came next year as well.

 She rolled her head back, hips thrusting up to meet his furiously, fingers tearing at the carpet beneath her as she cried out. “YES! FUCK YES, BREED ME! FUCKING BREED ME! PLEASE! MASTER, PLEASE FUCK ME! FUCK ME FOREVER! MARK ME WITH YOUR CUM! CLAIM ME!!!!”

 It seemed that was all the encouragement he needed. Balls like ripe melons, sloshing with juices, pulled tight to his immense shaft as he drove it into her to the base one final time, grinding his hips on hers hard. His back arched as he held there, his massive cock jumping and pulsing deeper in her fertile womb, the titanic bulge in her belly throbbing as it prepared to fire. His head rolled back as he let loose a primal roar of triumph that seemed to shake the walls, and he began to cum.

 Gallons, buckets, oceans of white-hot spunk boiled up from his balls that could have fit an elephant, coursing up from the root of his monster to the fat, flared tip. They could both sense moving as it rocketed up his length, the cum channel bulging out with the sheer volume of rich, creamy cum. It rolled and surged before it finally reached the tip, the sound of rushing cum buried beneath Zera’s screams. Finally, his might weapon fired, blasting thick globs of hot, wet, potent cream into her womb, the heat and force making her moans grow louder. The bulge where his shaft stretched her stomach jerked and pulsated with each deluge, each pint-sized pulse pouring potent, pearly seed deep into her fertile depths, provoking new peaks of pleasure.

Again and again, the monster cock fired, and her womb swelled further and further to contain the sheer volume of his potent seed as his climax seemed to last an eternity. A full gallon of thick see, then two, then more, and more, until finally the shots tapered off to a slow, steady dribble, leaving Zera looking nine months pregnant, and with twins, at that.

 She panted and gasped as his seemingly endless climax abated, the last tremors of her own pleasures slowly fading away, leaving her weak as she clung to consciousness. She could barely see him smiling down at her, his cock still iron hard and hilted deep in her overstuffed womb. She could see movement and saw him lay his hands on the gravid sphere of her cum-stuffed belly, and his eyes glowed a deep magenta. Slowly, slowly he pulled his cock from her and she twitch involuntarily as he left her womb. She could feel her pussy squeezing around his girth, and as his head slipped out, she felt her womb seal itself shut, keeping every shot of potent cum carefully penned up where it would do the most good. As he left her womb, with his eyes still glowing, his gaze turned to hers and he grinned. Zera gasped when she felt her stomach start to shrink, the excessive pool of cum in her belly being absorbed into her body.

 This was how he gave them their eternal youth and longevity. After every session with them, he would have their bodies absorb his cum into their bodies from their wombs, rejuvenating their bodies and lengthening their lifespans. This has happened without fail for the past fifty years, with the only downside that they couldn’t get pregnant from it. So far, only Mavis was allowed to carry his children-and they only conceived a son together since their first meeting. It made Zera envious but she resolved herself to wait until Eros deemed her worthy of carrying his child.

Zera gave a deep, primal moan as she came on last time from the sensation of getting knocked up and consciousness slipped away from her.

XXXXXX

 As Eros pulled his cock from his latest conquest with a pop, he let loose as satisfied sigh, his eyes turning dark again as his magic faded away. He smiled down at Zera’s limp form. She was a lovely girl, just like Mavis, who knew her place in the world. He chuckled as he watched her thoroughly stretched slit spasm and twitch as it slowly closed. His steel-hard shaft pulsed with arousal and he cast a glance at Mavis.

 The Madam was shaking and shuddering from her own self-induced orgasm, her hand was covered in her juices, as were her thighs. Her lovely body was covered in sweat and her face was red with her eyes dazed and sightless. Without a thought, she took her juice covered fingers and put them in her mouth, licking them clean and savoring their sweetness.

 Eros smiled and stood up, walking over to her slowly until he stood over her with his long shaft pointing straight down at her. Mavis took a deep breath to savor the smell of cum and sweat rising off his body and she shuddered in arousal. He leaned down and ran his fingers down the side of her face in a soft caress that almost made her cum again on the spot.

 “Please,” Mavis pleaded, her eyes shining with lust and obsession for her god. “Please, fuck me.”


	16. Mavis

Chapter 15-Mavis

**Horaegon Town, 50 years ago**

 The guild Twilight Ogre was packed full of people this busy Friday evening. The sun had barely set and the guild hall was already full of rowdy men, many of them burly construction workers or muscular soldiers from the local military garrison, who were getting their fill of whores who worked there. Women whose ages ranged from girls in their late teens to middle aged beauties who were skilled in their sexual techniques. This was normal for the men who were pent up and wanted some release in the well known but cheap guild. Twilight Ogre was no high-class brothel by any means, but they did boast some decent girls for sale.

 Only two girls were not feeling the loud and boisterous atmosphere-the youngest prostitutes in the guild, Mavis Vermillion and Zera Lancaster. Both girls were just a few months short of fourteen, well below the national average for legal prostitution, but the madam, Porlyusica, was kind enough to allow them to work as “extras”. They were an open secret, allowed to work and were given free food and clothes, but not allowed to live in the guild until they were of age. Not a lot of men were into fucking little girls, but there were enough of “those” people to keep the young ones busy for the night.

 At the moment, Mavis was being pressed up against a table with her client pressing himself behind her, dwarfing her smaller body with his huge physique. She didn’t know his name, but he was a mountain of a man. He was humongous, with an oversized torso that gave him a gorilla like appearance. This wasn’t helped by his huge arms that bulged in the sleeves of his too-tight pinstripe suit. He had a sizable under bite and a square jaw that looked like it was chiseled from granite, and his dark hair was combed over to one side. Overall he had a stereotypical old school gangster look about him.

 Mavis was clad in only a thin white blouse with nothing under it and a short green plaid skirt that barely reached mid-thigh. One of his large hands was groping her petite chest from behind, kneading her developing breast and pinching her nipples with surprising skill. His other hand was on her backside beneath her skirt. She stiffened as she felt his meaty fingers slip between the soft satin of her panties and her ass. She made sure to keep her hands on the table and stay still as he felt her up.

“I’m not usually into small fray, but I heard that you and your friend are worth the money.” He said in a deep, rumbling voice. “Can’t deny that you know how to get me hard.”

 “Thanks mister. I’m glad I’ve pleased you.” Mavis said, giving him a fake smile. Guys like him always made her uneasy because she was afraid they’d break her with their giant dicks.

 His fingers caressed the copious flesh of her surprisingly plump ass. His other hand never left her breast as he pinched and rubbed it in his grip. With his index finger, he began to tease along the curve of her asscrack, feeling the generous butt cleavage she had to offer. After roaming up and down her growing curves, he spread her cheeks and dug between them with a finger. Finding his target, one of his thick digits pressed against her puckered asshole. Mavis bit her lip as she felt her body stretch to allow him inside her. His finger was as thick as most of her clients’ cocks, and it was prying her hole wide open.

 “You ready for it, girl?”

 Mavis didn’t reply as she felt him push deeper. It didn’t hurt thanks to her experience with getting fucked in both her holes, but it did feel amazingly full as he stretched her taut rectal cavity with his finger. It didn’t last long as he slipped her hand back out leaving her feeling oddly unfulfilled. Now his hand pushed her panties down, sliding it down around her thighs. Even over the sound of cheers and moans, Mavis could hear the sound of his zipper and when she felt his fat cockhead press against her uncovered pussy lips, she braced herself for the rough ride ahead.

 She suddenly found out that everything about him must be huge as he none to gently thrust into her. Mavis moaned as her tight folds spread around the thick tool. Nothing could have prepared her for this brute’s dick a she impaled her upon it. She couldn’t keep the honest look of surprise and pleasure off her face as he entered her, while he was enjoying the feeling of her wet inner walls gripping his member as he began to drive himself deeper inside as well.

 Following his initial thrust, the man began to thrust with his powerful body fucking her harder and deeper. Instinctively Mavis began to push back onto him, her ass bouncing up and down as he thumped inside her. She tried to tell herself that she was just trying to get this over with but that was a lie. It just felt so fucking good, and she wanted more! His thick, powerful cock was teasing its way up and down her love channel making her feel things she tried to deny when having sex. Her face turned red and sweat ran down her brow from exertion.

 It didn’t take long for Mavis to orgasm. His powerful hands were all over her small body, controlling her as his cock teased her cunt like a sex toy. She let out a raspy, tortured moan as she went over the edge. White hot pleasure poured through her body as her inner walls clamped down even tighter on his cock seeking to milk the cum from his balls so he would flood her insides with it. As she came, her eyes rolled back and her tongue hung limply from one side of her mouth. Her thug client wrapped his fingers in her golden hair and pressed her face into the table, holding her there as he drove deeper and harder into her.

 She was still cumming when he joined her. With a hearty masculine grunt, he came while his cock was buried deep inside her cunt. Mavis’ eyes slid shut as her orgasm went on, made hotter from the feeling of hot spunk coating her pussy. Thick, burning seed painted her vaginal walls, splashing out everywhere in the tight confines. He kept pumping all his jizz into her, making sure that both her womb and moist canal was filled with his virile goo. Despite this, even his massive tool couldn’t keep it all inside her as it began to overflow around his cock, dripping to the floor between her legs.

 The smell of semen rifted up from the sopping mess of cum on the floor. The insides of her thighs were coated in white, leaking down to her bare ankles, with her halfway removed panties catching some of the dripping seed so they were positively soiled with spunk. Mavis wasn’t sure she’d be able to walk straight for the rest of the night after that fucking. She winced a bit as he slowly pulled out of her cunt, and felt what must’ve been a gallon of seed spilling out of her the minute he popped his cockhead out. The floor under her was just a mess with cum between her legs, as were her soiled thighs, and she knew Porlyusica would throw a fit at the mess.

 “Damn. Those were new shoes too. Oh well. Shoulda known that would happen again.” He chuckled in a deep, rumbling manner.

 Mavis tried to catch her breath before he moved onto her ass and she heard a sharp cry coming from a nearby table. Looking up, Mavis saw that it was Zera, who was being fucked by one of her regulars. The brown haired girl was also being fucked from behind by the local duke of Horaegon, Duke Dogenbal. He was a large man who grew fat off the wealth he inherited through familial connections alone and wore expensive and fancy robes that hung off his chunky body as he fucked Zera like an animal.

 Zera’s outfit was a lot more…childish compared to Mavis’. She was wearing a black and white idol dress with a frilled skirt that also didn’t reach past her thighs and dark thigh-high stockings. White cuffs hung on her wrists and her brown hair was tied into pigtails. The outfit gave her a cute, wholesome look that drove Dogenbal into a mad frenzy and led to him claiming her as his own. He paid handsomely for her, so Zera couldn’t outwardly complain, but his zeal was something she could do without.

 Zera didn’t give Dogenbal the satisfaction of another surprised cry as she was claimed by him, as he was the last person she wanted to do this with. Her arms strained to keep her upper body aloft as the fat man behind her feverishly rut into her, and she tried to ignore the rough panting she heard behind her. As he got into a rhythm, Zera’s body shook and heaved, with nowhere to go but down as she took the unrelenting pounding that whipped up quickly.

 There was no stopping Dogenbal when he got heated. His libido was inexhaustible and he was so tightly wound by his constant sex drive that he didn’t hold anything back, hammering onward to fuck Zera into submission, the hot embrace of the slick, tight pussy around his cock proving all he really needed. Coming in from behind, Dogenbal licked the back of Zera’s neck, tasting her sweat and felt himself get harder. He was like a wolf in heat, needing to breed and giving in to the urge to pound into the nearest available women and fuck them senseless.

 Zera was used to this of course, his unhealthy obsession with her young body, which was only slightly more developed than Mavis’ being that she was a few months past fourteen compared to Mavis being a year younger than her. But his interest in her left with very few clients due to Dogenbal scaring them off and it got repetitive after a while. Constantly having to look at his ugly face while she rode his lap, or drinking down his spunk after a fifteen minute fellatio session got old quick and he just annoyed her to no end. She just wanted this to end so she could go home.

 But Dogenbal was unstoppable now, feverish and hot as he pounded away at Zera, groaning in excitement at the chance to fuck her into pure, creamy submission. His big cock refused to stop. It couldn’t. He only had one objective, and that was to breed this little bitch, causing him to drive into her harder and faster as the excitement surged through him. Dogenbal brought his hand down across Zera’s ass as he groaned, “Maybe I’ll knock you up right here in front of all these people.”

 Zera snorted. That was unlikely, given that all official brothels had enchantments on them that prevented girls from getting pregnant from breeding parties like this one. She ignored his ramblings and focused on the fleshy slapping sounds of their bodies smacking together.

 “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Having my child.” His hips hammered on carelessly, Zera’s ass bouncing and shaking from the force of how his body crashed down against hers with each hard, hilting thrust into her needy pussy. All he wanted to do was plough into Zera until she could take no more, driven by a burning need to dominate his favorite girl thoroughly, taking no notice of her disinterest in him. Bringing his hand down on her ass gain, he asked louder, “Wouldn’t you?”

 Knowing that he wasn’t going to stop asking, Zera fake a needy tone and yelled, “I would!”

 Anything to get him to shut up already. The only good part of these fuck sessions was that his cock felt decent spreading her pussy open like this. She was already reaching her second orgasm, though she hid her reaction with skill most whores don’t develop until a few years into their service.

 “I thought so,” Dogenbal snickered. “So stop pretending you don’t want it. If you want me to let you get off and cum inside you, then I’m gonna have to hear a little begging too.” He tugged Zera’s pigtails, making her grunt in frustration. “Come on, beg for my cum! I want it loud and vulgar or I’ll pull out and blow my load on your face!” He wanted to knock her down a few pegs while hammering into Zera’s pussy, fucking her deeper and harder, pressing on with careless speed rooted entirely in making her his.

 This was the only way to chase him off and Zera knew it. Frustrated and gripping the sides of the table, Zera cried out, “Please cum in my pussy! I want your cum in me and fill me up with your warm, hot jizz. It would be so hot if you knocked me up!”

 Satisfied with her volume and vulgarity, Dogenbal buried himself within Zera and let himself go, groaning in delight as he came. The flood of hot, gooey cum flooding into Zera’s hot pussy helped set her alight too, igniting the light cries of bliss as she felt herself get stuffed with cream, accepting it into her body. He was a shitty guy to have sex with, but his cock was another story entirely.

 Mavis watched as Dogenbal pulled out of Zera’s pussy, cum dripping down her thighs and onto the floor as the overstuffed hole quickly leaked out. She was so entranced by the sight that she almost forgot about the brute having his way with her from behind. That was Zera’s last guy of the night, but as she felt her ass cheeks get pulled apart and a massive cockhead poking at her second hole, Mavis knew she was in for another long ride.

XXXXXX

 “Thank you for having us, madam!” Mavis and Zera bowed graciously to Twilight Ogre’s madam, who was an old woman with light pink hair wearing long robes that looked old and worn. Porlyusica was a beauty in her time, having lived a long life and retired with honors, still managing her guild until a woman worthy of her position came along.

 “Take care you two, and be careful.” Porlyusica said. She wasn’t usually this kind with her girls or her customers, but the two girls before her had softened her heart somewhat.

 “We will.” Mavis smiled and waved goodbye for following Zera down the street. She was wearing a pristine white dress that showed a hint of her developing cleavage and flared out at her thighs. Despite cleaning up a few minutes ago, there were still a few trickles of cum leaking down the insides of her thighs from her last client and she had given up trying to clean that up.

 “Ugh, my pussy is sore from that fat ass’s pounding. I’m sick of dealing with him every night.” Zera grumbled. She was wearing an orange dress with black stockings and had her hair tied in two low hanging ponytails. It was a more conservative style than her other outfit that she was constantly forced to wear for her regular.

 “Our clients are getting a little…wilder.” Mavis said and cleared her throat. “But it’s nothing we can’t handle, right?”

 “Right.” Zera smiled. “We made it this far together, so I guess a bunch of rowdy guys isn’t too much to deal with.”

 It was true. The girls had spent much of their childhood relying on each other after their hometown was burned down by a bandit gang. With no family, no home, and no money, they made a home in the forests between towns in Fiore and took what they needed from the land itself. It was rough, being orphans and homeless, but it wasn’t uncommon with all the infighting going on in the kingdom. The fact that they weren’t even of age to join a guild and work as prostitutes made it harder to get money for clothes and such.

 Salvation came in the form of Porlyusica, the madam of Twilight Ogre of Horaegon Town, who stumbled upon the girls when they both turned thirteen. The old woman never really explained how she found them in the forest, but she had asked if they would like to work under her as “extras”-girls who weren’t on the official roster but cost a bit higher than the other women serving their shifts. Though Mavis and Zera were underage, they were still attractive and mature enough to attract some of the guild’s more eccentric clients.

 This was only a year ago, but the girls had become something of a special feature for Twilight Ogre, early bloomers who were lovely to look at and fun to fuck. Mavis and Zera took to their jobs with zeal and made lots of money from it, but the whole thing was starting to chafe them. As much as they loved Porlyusica for her help in stabilizing their lives, Twilight Ogre wasn’t that popular enough a guild and the men who went there were little more than animals who went insane at the sight of a good pair of tits. It was tiring working with them, and the only thing that made it all worth it was the large dicks they were addicted to. Otherwise, they would’ve found work elsewhere.

 Mavis knew that Zera didn’t like working at the guild anymore, and neither did she, but where else could they go? This part of Fiore didn’t have that many decent guilds to choose from. Many were low class, neighborhood brothels with subpar service and average living and working conditions. High class guilds resided in towns and cities in and around Crocus, Fiore’s capital. Traveling there would be dangerous enough with the threat of being snatched off the road by some lecherous noble or bandit gang and turned into slave whores or camp followers. And that didn’t even include the chances of being rejected for not having enough experience or being right for the job. For now, Twilight Ogre was their home now, at least until they got older.

 The girls made their way deep into the forest, entering a glade where their home, a modest wooden cabin, sat just a few feet from a stream. They built this place with their own two hands and despite looking less than pleasing to the eye; it did its job in keeping them warm and safe. The fact that she built this with Zera made it more special.

 As she drifted off to sleep, Mavis wished that something could come along to give them a chance at becoming something special. Mavis wasn’t vain or greedy, but she felt like they were meant for something more.

XXXXXX

 When Mavis woke up, it was still night. The forest was dark and quiet, and the air felt…thicker for some reason. It was hard to describe, but she felt hot, like she spent an hour in a sauna. Mavis groaned and opened her sleeping bag, sitting up and wringing out her wet dress. She was sweating like a pig and she didn’t wake up until now? That was when she noticed that Zera wasn’t sleeping next to her. Her sleeping bag was left untouched and it looked like the girl hadn’t come back from the lake.

 “She should be back by now.” Mavis muttered, slightly worried. “I hope nothing happened.”

 Mavis stood up and left the cabin, immediately heading towards the lake where Zera said she was going to bath herself. She went deeper into the forest, down a familiar path only she and Zera knew that directly to the lake where they bathed. Everything looked familiar, but Mavis could sense that something was different in the air. It wasn’t natural, and whatever made the air feel so dense and smell of a heavy, haze inducing musk made Mavis’ head swim.

 She walked through the forest in a lustful daze, feeling a growing heat between her legs that she didn’t even try to ignore. She’ll take care of that later after she found Zera. As she neared the usual glade where the lake was, Mavis heard a sound she was all too familiar with-Zera’s moans. Perplexed, she increased her pace and entered the glade, coming upon a very unexpected sight.

Near the lake was a single man on his knees. He was a powerful figure, even on his knees, and likely would have stood six feet if he was on his feet. His body was athletic, toned and sculpted with firm, rippling muscles, his tight ass pumping as he drove his hips forward over and over again. He had short black hair that was slightly spiked on top, and Mavis got a good look at the tensing muscles in his powerful back. She got closer to the stranger and saw that he was pounding his cock into someone, a girl from the looks of it, and from the sound of her moans, she was deep in the throes of ecstasy.

 Mavis couldn’t see her face, as it was obscured by a curtain of long chocolate brown hair hanging over and around her face, moaning and crying loudly with the force of his thrusts. Suddenly the stranger reached forward and seized a rough handful of her hair and gave a forceful yank, pulling her head up as her mouth hung open, crying out with renewed passion as he drove into her with extra force. Mavis’ eyes widened and she gasped as she realized who it was.

 It was Zera, her body wet from her time in the water and her own sweat, moaning and screaming like the whore she was, her normally stoic features twisted into a mindless expression of pleasure, her mouth hanging open, her eyes rolled skyward. She was getting fucked like a slut and seemed to love every second of it.

 Mavis managed to catch the stranger’s attention with her gasp and he casually glanced back over one shoulder to face her. He was incredibly handsome, with a strong jaw and a face like a model’s. Her eyes struggled to take in his incredibly flawless and beautiful features; he just seemed too beautiful and perfect to be human. He had perfect teeth whiter than ivory, luxurious hair that looked soft to the touch, warm black eyes like two onyx stones. As he studied Mavis, his hips never stopped, not even for a second, relentlessly pounding into Zera’s well fucked slit as she moaned, not even noticing his attention had shifted. Something about him just drew her in.

 “W-Who are you?” Mavis asked, her senses overtaken by the musky smell of sex emanating from the stranger and Zera.

 “You know who I am, Mavis Vermillion.” God, even his voice sounded perfect, smooth with and underlying tone of strength. “I am the god you and all prostitutes across the world worship with each cock you take into your bodies. I am the god you honor as you take in a man’s seed into your womb.”

 That was all the hints Mavis needed as her eyes got even wider with realization. “L-Lord Eros?!”

 Eros smiled just as Zera began to howl with pleasure, her body wracked with wild spasms as she came hard around the god’s cock. Mavis chewed her lip; she’d never seen Zera cum so hard before. Watching her girlfriend get taken in the upper echelons of pleasure and bliss made her pussy clench tight with desire. Zera didn’t even register Mavis’ presence, let alone her identity, as she moaned incoherent words worshipping Eros and his godly cock.

 “I LOVE YOUR COCK! FUCK, I LOVE IT SO MUCH! IT’S SO LONG, FAT AND HARD, ALWAYS HARD! MAKE ME CUM, PLEASE! I WANT YOUR CUM IN ME! CUM, CUM, CUMMING!!!” Zera wailed, barely coherent, barely conscious as yet another orgasm ripped through her body. Any further words lost into a high squeal as her pleasure peaked yet again, eyes rolling further up, tongue lolling out like a bitch in heat.

 Mavis’ slit was dripping at the sight of her lover being reduced to a multi-orgasmic slut by the god’s divine skill. Her fingers reached under her skirt, rubbing at her now moist thighs before sinking into her soaking wet pussy. Her eyelids fluttered but did not close as she sank to her knees and began to finger her clit without pause. Jolts of pleasure raced through her body like lightning bolts, and she began to thrust her fingers into her in time with the rhythmic slaps of his hips on Zera’s ass.

 The god’s face was still its same calm expression even as he reached his climax, rolling his hips forward. Zera’s eyes went as wide as they could be and she suddenly fell forward onto her face, her ass still thrust high into the air as she moaned with a deep primal satisfaction, with Eros letting go of her hair. As Zera’s hoarse moans quieted slightly, Mavis could hear the soft sound of a rushing river as oceans of seed rushed to fill the whore’s womb with thick, potent cream. The two were still for what seemed to be an eternity, bodies arched against one another like a lewd sculpture, only Zera’s ragged, gasping moans and spasms of pleasure revealing their true nature as living creatures.  

 Merely a few hours ago Zera had been fine. But at the moment, she looked six months pregnant. Her stomach was stretched by the sheer volume of thick, creamy cum Eros had pumped into her. Eros still had a tight grip on her hips, his shaft buried to the hilt inside of her, and Mavis then noticed that his eyes was glowing a deep magenta.

 She wondered what he was doing, and that was when she noticed that Zera’s cum bloated stomach was starting to shrink. All those gallons of jizz pumped into her was being absorbed into her body, and Mavis could see a certain glow, like an afterglow times a hundred, come from the catatonic Zera. Even still, her body twitched around his cock, and Eros decided that his work was done once Zera’s body returned to its original, slender shape.

 He began to move, pulling away from Zera, and Mavis’ eyes were drawn to the movement. The first thing she noticed were his balls. Massive, heavy spheres hung low beneath his shaft, each monstrous nut slightly bigger than a normal man’s scrotum though she could practically hear them sloshing with gallons of creamy cum as they reloaded after the deluge poured into Zera. As he pulled back, she marveled at the girth of his titanic cock as it slid into view. It was as big around as her wrist, each and every inch revealed marbled with thick, bulging veins, struggling to feed his godly rod with the blood it needed.

 Once he pulled out his twelve inch cock, Zera’s slid was left gaped open without the monster plugging it, twitching itself closed bit by bit. Mavis let out a tiny gasp as a flood of thick, pearly, creamy cum that wasn’t absorbed into her body flowed out in a waterfall of thick cream. Her thighs were a mess of their combined juices and a puddle of cum formed between her bent knees.

 Mavis licked her lips and turned to Eros, only to find him standing over her, his long and fact cock pointed upward over her head like a sacred monolith. She could smell his cum leaking from the tip, the wonderful musk of his natural scent, and her mouth watered to the point of leaking drool down the side of her chin. Eros smiled at her reverence of his dick and pointed it down toward her lips.

 “I have heard and seen your inner heart, Mavis. You desire a life more fulfilling than the one you lead now. This one,” He motioned to the comatose Zera. “Has explained it all to me. I have deemed you two fit to carry out your dreams and desires in my name. You girls will live long lives, where age does not touch you, so long as you take my seed into your body. From this day forward you belong to me, in body, mind and soul. You two will be a part of my harem and enjoy the luxuries of my divine power for all time. Do you accept?”

 “Yes,” Mavis whispered. “Yes, Lord Eros.”

 “Then you are mine as is your lover. Take my cock into you and my seed shall mark you as mine.”

 Mavis reached up with shaky hands to take hold of his cock, taking a second to fully caress it and weigh its size, before angling the shaft toward her mouth and wrapping her lips around the fat head. The minute her tongue tasted the remnants of his first climax, Mavis’ life changed forever-and she didn’t regret it one bit.

XXXXXX

**Palace of Eros, present day**

Mavis was in the same position 50 years later. Her beloved god stood over her, his cock over her head and tip pointed at her moist pink lips. He gazed down at her with his typical laid back expression, softly smiling down at her as she leaned in and pressed her lips to the tip of his divine shaft and delivering a long, slow, passionate kiss to the gleaming knob before her. Her eyes drifted closed and she let out a soft moan as her tongue flicked forward, the flavor of his manliness exploding across her taste buds.

 Still her hands worked, caressing, squeezing, lifting and kneading the god’s massive, overfilled balls, feeling them churn and pulse beneath her palms as they readied the positively mind-boggling load of thick, supernaturally virile spunk. Eros smiled, wrapping his hands around her head and guiding her onto his cock. His hips began to rock, just the tiniest bit, sinking his shaft between her pillowy lips, only to draw back, the petite girl hastily chasing the retreating member with her tongue, never wanting to let even her tongue part from it. He tasted divine, and his natural musk made her mind cloudy and inflamed her body with pleasurable heat.

 Each time he pushed deeper into her mouth, her full, soft lips stretched obscenely around the sheer girth of the massive head, then pulled out into a pucker each time he drew back. Rivulets of saliva began to run from the corners of Mavis’ overtaxed lips, tricking down her chin and onto her bare chest. She didn’t make any movements aside from jerking off what she couldn’t swallow with her hands, and moving her head in his lap, sitting on her knees and remaining in position unless she said otherwise. Eros’ hips began to thrust in earnest, suddenly breaking the pace he’d set thus far. Her eyes went wide as his fat head abruptly forced itself fully inside her impossibly stretched lips with a popping sensation. He pulled away, only to drive back in once again with his next thrust. She moaned as the knob entered her lips once more, something indescribably erotic about the realization that he was rutting wildly into her face. As it pulled away again, she pushed her head down, her tongue lolling out like a soft pink welcome sign, eager to guide the monstrous member even deeper into her mouth than before.

 Down below, Eros’ increasingly wild thrusts sent his pendulous seed-pods swaying and bouncing wildly, the overstuffed orbs lightly sacking Mavis’ chin. Even as her eyelids fluttered at the sensation of the god’s divine cock filling her mouth once more, probing at the entrance to her throat, her hands were eagerly at work, desperately groping and fondling the swaying spheres. She could feel their weight, their heat, their pure, masculine potency on her palms, the fertile jizz held within making her head spin. Her core burned with an aching need, and her thighs were soaked with her sweet nectar. She never wanted anything as badly as she wanted Eros’ divine seed.

 Eros’ hips began to move faster and faster, wildly thrusting his length into her hot, wet mouth. Her tongue swirled and flicked at his gleaming crown every time it was in reach, lavishing it with lusty attention before and after it plunged between her incredibly elastic lips once more. His thrusts increased in pace, almost a blur as he wildly thrust into her hot, wet mouth, rutting like an animal. Every muscle in his body was tense, straining to the limit, his glistening flesh slick with sweat as his corded muscles pulled tight, bulging with the raw power they contained. But his expression was still as calm as ever. Eventually, he couldn’t hold back any longer. His hips froze as his body began to shudder in ecstasy, his flared cockhead planted squarely in Mavis’ mouth. His head rolled back and he let loose a deep, resonating groan, half animalistic triumph and half very human ecstasy, as he let go.

 Mavis felt his balls squeeze tight in her grip, his pure masculine essence boiling up from deep inside him to surge up the length of his granite pillar of cock. His cum-channel bulged as his molten lust coursed along it, rushing up his length toward the flared crown. When it finally reached the very tip, his cock gave another wonderful throb, blasting his white hot seed forth like a geyser. His potent cum was thick and creamy and hot as it filled Mavis’ already stuffed mouth in an instant, drowning her tongue in its rich, musky flavor, and still kept coming. She struggled to swallow, gulping down his precious offering greedily, but it was just too much, too fast, and as streams of seed squirted from the corners of her mouth, her head was pulled back, lips pulling from his cockhead with a wet pop.

 Eros held her head in place as his heavy balls squeezed again, and another mind-boggling blast of pure godly spunk surged up his length. Free from the warm embrace of Mavis’ mouth, the fleshy spear bucked, bobbing wildly in midair, firing a finger-thick stream of pearly white cum on her upturned face. It coated her face in a thick glaze of cum, covering her face, hair, cheeks, and leaving a thick glob along her parted lips. She moaned, hands squeezing his heavy balls to milk them for more. His seed was a baptism, a hot, thick blessing that clung to her skin and consumed her body in pure masculine essence.

 After almost five minutes, the entirety of Mavis’ front was covered in a thick layer of jizz, from her face to her crotch. After another minute, even his endless supply ran dry for the moment, his load slowly tapering off to a dribble after what seemed like an eternity. Eros groaned softly, rolling his shoulders with his eyes closed before looking down at his consort.

 Mavis was still on her knees scooping up cum from her chest in thick globs on her fingers to shovel into her mouth. She sucked them clean, hungrily savoring every drop of his divine essence. Her bright eyes looked up at him reverently, still eating his jizz and swishing the heavy cream on her tongue to savor his taste. What she didn’t eat, she rubbed into her skin, running her hand sensuously along her small breasts and firm stomach, going down to her thighs to rub along the sensitive skin near her dripping cunt. Once she swallowed the cum still coating her throat, she took a deep breath to beg for her release.

 “Please, my lord. I’m ready. I want your cock before the first day of Valentine’s is over.” Mavis begged him. Eros merely smiled and nodded. Best get right down to business then.

XXXXXX

 A few minutes later, Mavis laid herself out on the carpet, her long golden hair flared out around her head like a halo, her young but supple body naked and still covered in cum she smeared into her skin. Already she was feeling the magical effects of his seed on her body, smoothing her skin out, removing any flaws, making her skin shine. On an older woman, it would’ve made her look younger, at least for a little while. But for Mavis, it meant little seeing as taking his jizz into her womb gave her longevity.

 Wordlessly, she spread her legs, her smooth, supple thighs parting, their inner surfaces glistening with her sweet nectar. Her lower lips parted, presenting her delicate, peach pink petals, flushed and twitching softly with a deep, instinctual need, wordlessly begging to be satisfied.

 “I’m ready.” Mavis breathed, her heart pounding in eagerness and anticipation. “Take me. Plant your sacred seed in me and make me a woman again in your eyes.”

 “Silly girl,” Eros smiled and leaned over her on his knees, his monstrous member swinging like a club as he moved. He gripped her thighs and parted them, holding her legs open wide as he took his place between them. His other hand gripped his pulsing shaft and angled the beast down, aiming his weapon straight towards Mavis’ eager entrance. “You will always be a woman in my eyes.”

 Eros shifted, just the tiniest bit, pushing his hips forward until the blunt tip of his cock met the tender lips of Mavis’ womanhood with a gentle kiss. She shuddered lightly at the touch, her needy pussy squeezing in eager anticipation of the inevitable penetration. He ran the cum-slick crown up and down along her slit, teasing her folds and probing her entrance with each pass before grinding his knob against her engorged clit. Then he slowly began to push his hips forward, his rugged abs tightening as his flared crown pressed against Mavis’ entrance. He pushed harder, and his cockhead parted her folds, spreading them open and making them stretch in that familiar, maddening way Mavis loved.

 Mavis bit her lip, her hands gripping the soft carpet as she felt the cock she always dreamed about sinking into her. Eros still pushed, not caring if she was ready or not, until the flared ridge of his head pushed past her entrance. He was inside!

 She moaned softly, her eyes squeezed shut as she savored the sensation. It wasn’t long before the god began to move again, slowly pushing his hips forward, sinking his cock deeper and deeper into her, filling her…until finally he stopped. It felt like an eternity when Mavis realized that he had bottomed out inside her, slowly pushing his cock until his head pushed itself into her womb and sat there. She felt incredibly full, and her pussy lips twitched uncontrollably around his shaft from the lovely sensations.

 Eros pulled his hips back, leaving barely a quarter of his cock inside her before pushing back in again, dragging his fat head against her walls. He repeated this process slowly at first, sawing in and out of her cunt gingerly before his pace began to pick up. Mavis forced her eyes open, gazing up at him lovingly as she ran her gaze along his abs and strong arms, muscles tensing each time he thrust into her. His hands were tight on her thighs as he thrust into her, holding her body in place with relative ease. Mavis closed her eyes again as she lost herself in his gentle pounding, letting herself be carried away by the ministrations of her beloved god.

 Eros continued along this line of fucking for another five minutes, but as he went to push into her again, he shoved his hips forward, impaling her in one, hard thrust that speared her womb in a single motion. Mavis’ eyes shot open and she gasped in shock and bliss as she felt a pleasurable surge run up her spine. Had she been looking down, she would’ve seen an outline of his cockhead pushing against her lower abdomen. His hips began to move almost immediately, drawing his throbbing length back, the flared head teasing her innermost walls with its withdrawal. She felt the emptiness set in and it felt agonizing, but it didn’t last long. As soon as he pulled half his length from her body, he reversed his hips, plunging back into her welcoming depths with a smooth thrust. She moaned as she felt his head kiss her womb again, and braced herself for the heavy pounding to come.

 Again and again Eros drew his hips back, and then thrust forward, his monstrous cock plunging deep into Mavis’ gripping pussy over and over. With each thrust, his massive, cum heavy balls swung, pounding against the young girl’s upturned ass, the rhythmic smack of flesh on flesh echoing the crashing waves of pleasure that surged through them both. Her voice cried out, sweet, high pitched groans filling the room. Eros gave her no quarter, holding her tight as he fucked her long and hard, each rough push into her cunt making her breasts shake and thighs quiver.

 Eros’ hips were almost a blur as he dropped down to his elbows, his massive muscular frame stopping just short of crushing Mavis as he pounded her like a beast, their bodies so close her nipples grazed his broad chest with each thrust. She writhed sensually beneath him as he savagely fucked her, over and over and over again, her dainty hands clutching handfuls of carpet. Her mouth hung open, a constant stream of moans and wails of pleasure pouring forth as the god’s divine shaft ravaged her depths. Again and again he filled her perfectly, then left her achingly empty, then filled her once more, all in just a few moments. It was a cycle, endlessly repeating. As the thrusts grew stronger, she felt a familiar tension growing in her core, rapidly building up toward something immense…

 Mavis’ vision went white as stars exploded in her eyes, she felt her lungs empty of breath as she gave a silent gasp of complete and total ecstasy. Her hands and feet clenched tightly, her legs shuddered in Eros’ grip and her pussy released a flood of clear juices that squirted around his massive cock still sawing into her. Her orgasm came like a tsunami, and lingered like an aftershock. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she reached her limits, her very peak of pleasure.

 All the while, Eros kept thrust into her, pounding his cock into her cunt in a series of hard, brutal thrusts that embedded his full length into her hot, twitching depths. Mavis was like a ragdoll at this point, barely conscious as she laid there taking his fucking like a woman of her class should. Eros increased the pace and intensity of his thrusts, no longer gentle, only merciless as his hips bucked with the unmatched power of a wild stallion, the frenzied haste of a monkey and the savage determination of a rutting wolf. His cock throbbed and bucked inside her like a savage beast, her tender, trembling walls clinging to every vein-marbled inch of godly cock.

 Eventually, Eros reached his second climax of the night, his back arching a she suddenly slammed his hips into Mavis even harder than before and held himself there, planted to the root in her warm, wet depths. He threw his head back as he let loose a mighty roar of primal triumpg, a sound that shook the very palace itself. His great, leathery ball sack tightened and squeezed around the god’s massive cum-swollen spheres as divine spunk boiled up from deep within them. cum surged along his throbbing length, coursing down his bulging shaft until it reached his fat cockhead planted squarely at the entrance to Mavis’ womb. White-hot cum blasted forth from his cock like a geyser, a tremendous surge of boiling seed pounding at her innermost gates, flooding her depths in an instant.

 Near catatonic from her orgasm, Mavis regained just enough sense to revel in the feeling of his divine seed shooting into her uterus. Pleasure crashed down upon her like a tidal wave, sweeping her away with tremendous force, striking like a lightning bolt, shooting up and down her spine and arcing along her ever nerves. She couldn’t scream anymore, but she gasped desperately, her tiny hands clutching his strong arms as her cunt greedily gulped down every last drop of his hot, thick, potent seed directly into her womb.

 Eros’ divine cock pulsed again and again, his titanic balls pumping large globs of seed through his cock in a seemingly endless font of molten seed pouring directly into her pussy. It just kept coming, pumping into her for what seemed like ages, his fat cockhead plugging the opening to her barrier to make sure not a single drop escaped. Just imagining those thick clumps of jizz that she swallowed and rubbed into her skin filling her cunt like a hose was enough to Mavis to give one last orgasm before sagging in exhaustion. Soon, Eros himself felt his climax die down, his constantly swelling cock slowly cut off his flood of cum into her body. He didn’t pull out until he was sure he pumped all of his cum into her before he dragged his long shaft out of her cunt. Once his cock was free of her still spasming cunt, her folds sealed shut to keep his cum inside, though some jizz still leaked from her overstuffed opening, leaking down her ass onto the carpet under her ass.

 Despite being half conscious, Mavis rubbed her hands along her cum stuffed belly reverently, which was swollen like she was already pregnant. It was a feeling she was familiar with, after being given the honor of birthing one of his many demigod children.

XXXXXX

 Mavis licked her lips blissfully as she felt Eros manipulating her body so her womb could absorb his cum. As her stomach shrank, she wondered if she would get pregnant from this session. A woman would never know they were pregnant with his child until the signs started to show. Morning sickness didn’t count when Eros was concerned.

 She looked over at Zera, who was still sleeping next to her with cum leaking from her cunt. Mavis reached over and grasped the other girl’s hand, smiling as she felt Eros lift both of them onto the bed to sleep properly. This was where she belonged. As a woman, a madam, and a possible mother in a stellar world where women knew their place under a man’s authority. And her place was at Eros’ mercy as he used her and Zera’s body as he saw fit, as was his right. This was the glorious world she lived in, and she wouldn’t change any of it for the world. 


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Guild: Fairy Tail

 The Fairy Tail guild is a popular guild that reside in Magnolia Town within the Kingdom of Fiore. Founded by Mavis Vermillion and her best friend Zera Vermillion, harem sisters and lovers of Eros, the guild had cemented its place as the second most popular guild in Fiore aside from the royal bordello, Mermaid’s Heel, in Crocus. Based off of Mavis’s love for fairies, the guild is known for accepting women from all walks of life, despite having a high standard for their girls. The prices for their girls are high, but service is top notch and the women who work in Fairy Tail are some of the most beautiful girls in the kingdom, as well as the nicest.

The brothel resembles a large castle with three floors. The first floor is where the lobby/ waiting area for clients is located, where the receptionist makes appointments and books girls for clients. The dining room and kitchen for the girls is also on the first floor as well, where the girls can relax in their spare time, as well as the bathhouse where they bath before, between and after their shifts. The second floor was where the girls lived and worked, service rooms where clients would have sex with their chosen girl. Each room is the same size with a bed, a closet full of clothes and can be tailored to the girl’s tastes. The third floor harbors the office of madam Mavis and assistant madam Zera, as well as their personal quarters. During off hours, the brothel is kept clean by the girls as per custom (after all, a clean whore is a happy whore).

 Like all guilds, Fairy Tail provides the basic services as expected of a brothel of its repute. Clients who either booked a girl in advance or are looking for a girl must first ask the guild receptionist for any girls ahead of time. If the girl is currently with a client, they must wait in the main lobby, where a pricing list of the girls is shown. When the girl is available, she whisks him away to her room on the second floor, where the client will be serviced depending on what they paid for. The cost of a service depends on what they’ve paid for; hand/blowjobs are the cheapest, vaginal cost a moderate amount, and anal or other services are slightly more expensive.  

 Being a high class guild, Fairy Tail boasts already expensive services from its girls and the costs can vary depending on the girl chosen. Veteran prostitutes like Erza and Mirajane cost more because of their experience and popularity, while average girls like Juvia and Cana are slightly above the average price for prostitutes of regular guilds. Rookies like Lucy are the cheapest, but the novelty of the position lessens overtime the longer rookies are employed.

Fairy Tail Girl’s Information

Mavis Vermillion

Age: 50+

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Gold

Status: Guild Madam

Bio: Mavis Vermillion is the youngest guild madam in history. Born as an orphan in an age where guilds were few in number, Mavis and her friend Zera had a chance encounter with god emperor Eros, who fancied the girls and took them into his harem. This led to them obtaining immortality from taking his seed into their bodies and they returned to Earthland to form their own guild-Fairy Tail. Despite the rocky start, her status as a member of the god emperor’s harem drew women from all across the kingdom, but Mavis chose only the most beautiful girls, or those with the most potential to live in her brothel. Lacking a family of her own, Mavis sees Zera and all the girls in her girls as family instead. She also has a growing rivalry with Princess Hisui, the madam of Mermaid Heel.

 Over the years, Mavis has displayed a keen, analytical mind akin to a battlefield strategist, and her cute, child-like behavior is mostly a cover to hide her rather devious, ruthless and cunning personality. She’s a business woman at heart, and does what she can to make sure Fairy Tail is the number one guild in Fiore. Her sexual prowess is rivaled by few, taught the art of sex by Eros himself, and knows many sexual tricks to get a man to climax. Having ingested the seed of Eros into her body, Mavis was granted longevity, looking like a pre-teen girl despite being in her fifties.

XXXXXX

Zera

Age: 50+

Eyes: Green

Hair: Brown

Status: Administrator

Bio: Zera is Mavis’s best friend and fellow harem sister in Eros’s divine bordello. She founded the Fairy Tail guild with Mavis and serves as her vice administrator, taking on the harder, more daunting tasks akin to a field commander. Zera loves Mavis, but she’s often annoyed by the gambles Mavis makes to get a girl into their ranks or to one up a rival guild. Despite her annoyance at Mavis’ immaturity, Zera loves her friend deeply and will do anything for her.

 Zera is a girl skilled in cum play; she often partakes in blowjobs and creampies to fill her holes with excessive amounts of jizz to play with. Whenever she gets a facial or has gallons of cum shoved into her pussy, Zera would either eat it out herself, or share it with a partner, usually Mavis. Ever the traditionalist, she refuses to do anal, but will flaunt her young, budding features expertly, tempting men into traversing forbidden ground in fucking a child…or a young woman who looks like a child. Because she took the fertile seed of Eros into her body, Zera was granted longevity and still looks like a child despite being in her late fifties.

XXXXXX

Mirajane Strauss

Age: 20

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Silver

Status: Receptionist, Prostitute

Bio: Mirajane and her sister Lisanna were born in an out of the way town under the rule of a lecherous Baron. When their parents died in a carriage accident one stormy night, the Baron, Harold Carson, and a friend of their mother, adopted the sisters and raised them as his own. Mirajane and Lisanna both lost their virginities to him, and with his help, they joined Fairy Tail as prostitutes. Mirajane had showed a knack for organization and leadership roles and thus Zera had taken her on as a receptionist to manage the guild’s funds and client appointments. Nicknamed “The Demon”, Mirajane is usually a sweet girl who can quicikly become vicious at a moment’s notice.

Mirajane is a master of various sexual techniques and knows her body inside and out. She has garnered a reputation of bringing men to their climax but stopping just before they could cum. She could either withhold their climax or make them cum early. Mirajane takes great joy in making her clients squirm underneath her, begging for release, and she makes no effort to hide her sexually sadistic tendencies. This has made her quite popular with her clients.

XXXXXX

Lisanna Strauss

Age: 18

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Silver

Status: Prostitute

Bio: Lisanna is Mirajane’s younger sister. A cute and wholesome girl, she was trained in the sexual arts alongside her sister by their foster father, Baron Carson, who allowed them VCS training and got them into the Fairy Tail guild. Unlike Mirajane, who hides a deviously evil mind behind her sweet smile, Lisanna is sweet and kind inside and out. She had likes and hobbies one wouldn’t expect from someone who works in a place of carnal sin like a brothel, but she doesn’t care what other people think. Lisanna has her own hobbies that make her feel good, and she enjoys them either way.

 Lisanna collects stuffed animals in her pastime and Mavis tries to get her plushies she finds outside of Fiore for her collection. This love of animals has also spread to her little gimmick, dressing up as sexy animals to entice her clients. Such practices were the result of Erza passing down her cosplay hobby to the younger Strauss. Lisanna likes gentle fucking and hard poundings, nothing inbetween. Though she’s not as busty as the other girls, her ample body draws lots of men to her, though her sister takes time to manage whose right for Lisanna.

XXXXXX

Erza Scarlet

Age: 20

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Red

Status: Bouncer, Prostitute

Bio: Born to the Madam of Succubus Eye, Irene, Erza Scarlet was born into a world of sex. She was raised in the brothel alongside her mother, who taught her all she needed to know about pleasing men…as well as how to fight. When she turned sixteen, Erza worked at Succubus Eye for a while before moving to Fiore to join Fairy Tail at Zera’s insistence, garnering Irene’s animosity against the guild. Erza’s natural beauty and intense sexual skills had made her popular with many clients, and her exceptional fighting skills she learned from her mother’s whores allowed her to become the guild’s top bouncer. These different traits caused clients and coworkers alike to dub her the “Fairy Queen” of Fairy Tail.

 Having exercised vigorously as a child and learned how to fight from the girls in her mother’s guild, Erza sports an athletically strong and toned body that enhanced her curves and overall attractiveness. She can handle rough sex, but likes to be submissive due to the kinks involved. Her main gimmick is her obsession with cosplay outfits that she often wears on the job. Part hobby, part kink, Erza likes to wear sexy outfits that entice men into mad lust and fuck her to their heart’s content.

XXXXXX

Lucy Heartfilia

Age: 17

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde

Status: Prostitute

Bio: Lucy was born to a wealthy head of a noble family and was groomed to be married to one of her father’s business partners. Having inherited her mother Layla’s beauty, Lucy knew she would be sought out by many men, young and old, but she was a wildcat at heart and didn’t want to be tied down to just one man for the rest of her life. When her mother told her about Fairy Tail, she dreamed of joining the guild and quickly applied for the VCS to become a licensed Prostitute and joined the guild just a week after graduating with honors.

 Lucy is a girl raised with knowledge of rudimentary sexual techniques, mainly the basics and some original techniques she makes up on the spot. She puts stock in using her natural plump and curvy body to bring her clients to their climax and uses all her charms to spice up sex as much as possible. Men can’t get enough of her round, soft ass and large breasts, often using them as handholds when pounding their cock into her.

XXXXXX

Levy Mcgarden

Age: 18

Eyes: Green

Hair: Blue

Status: Prostitute

Bio: Levy was orphaned at a young age, and was taken in by Mavis to be raised at the Fairy Hills orphanage alongside some of the other girls like Cana and Kinanna. Levy is a bookworm at heart and loves to read all kinds of genres, but in a world where women aren’t encouraged to read or be overly intelligent, this has garnered from criticisms from many of her peers. Levy doesn’t care, and Mavis encourages her to be smart, as more men would flock to an intelligent woman than some dumb slut from a neighborhood brothel.

Levy’s not that curvaceous, but her body has just enough curves to send a man into a frenzy. Her most enticing feature is her ass; plump, round and firm, Levy emphasizes her nice ass for men who like to take her from behind or do her anally.

XXXXXX

Juvia Locksar

Age: 18

Eyes: Indigo

Hair: Blue

Status: Prostitute

Bio: Juvia is an odd girl. Little is really known about her as she appeared at Fairy Tail one day asking to join the guild. A cute girl with a fascination with water, Juvia refers to herself in the third person and is an ace swimmer. Her self confidence isn’t all that high, and she gets jealous very easily because of it. She was the newest girl to join Fairy Tail and took great pride as the guild’s most popular rookie…until Lucy came along, stole the spotlight and sparking a rivalry between her and Juvia. A rivalry that Lucy has yet to notice. Despite this, Juvia is a kind girl who strives to do what she’s good at, and she does it well.

 Juvia’s body is both curvaceous and toned from her swimming exercises. She has superb cock sucking skills is the result of being able to hold her breath for long periods of time underwater, allowing her to deep throat a man longer than normal. Her services are basic, but her main attractions are her cock sucking and vaginal skills which she has refined over her stay at Fairy Tail.

XXXXXX

Cana Alberona

Age: 20

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Status: Prostitute

Bio: Another orphan raised in Fairy Tail, Cana is a woman who knows what she is and what she wants. Cana has many hobbies, but she loves alcohol and sex, preferably sex with her fellow prostitutes. Cana has no problem stealing away some of her coworkers, throwing them into a corner, and eating them out till they were shuddering from multiple orgasms. Combined with her rampant alcoholism that she developed at the age of fourteen, Cana became a wild child that constantly had to be reigned in by Erza or Zera. It’s no surprise that she gets in trouble for fucking girls on the clock and wasting time better spent getting money from clients.

 Cana is a heavy drinker, and she loves drinking cum straight from the tap. Not only does she love mixing alcoholism with sex, she also has some knowledge in giving lap dances if she’s feeling particularly frisky. She’s no Jenny Realright, but she knows how to make a man jizz just from grinding on his lap.

XXXXXX

Bisca Mulan

Age: 21

Eyes: Amber

Hair: Green

Status: Prostitute, milf

Bio: Bisca hailed from a traveling band of gunslingers in the far west of Fiore. Much of her sexual education came from the various men she fucked on the road, but Bisca officially joined Fairy Tail after Mavis bought her from her father’s band when they were passing through Magnolia. Bisca’s mature, womanly appearance and attitude made her an instant hit with her clients, but one fateful night with a gangbang outside the guild led to her being pregnant and giving birth to a daughter, Asuka. With assistance from Mavis, Bisca was able to get an apartment, where she regularly pays the landlord with her body and must take at least two gangbangs twice a week to get paid to support herself and Asuka.

 Bisca’s charm lies in her status as Fairy Tail’s first mother. She already sported a mature look that was like that of a milf, but her popularity skyrocketed when she became an actual mother. Bisca has knowledge in servicing multiple men at once, becoming skilled at taking gangbangs at regular intervals.

XXXXXX

Evergreen

Age: 22

Eyes: Gold

Hair: Brown

Status: Prostitute

Bio: Evergreen was born and raised in a noble family in the town of Stella. As a child, she was taught that women were second in the eyes of Eros, good only for serving men as sexual release and mothers for their children. She excelled in her sexual training since she was only fourteen, graduating the top of her class at the VCS and becoming one of the most beautiful girls in her town. She joined Fairy Tail with the aim of becoming the guild “Fairy Queen”, but her title was snatched up by Erza, who was only a few years younger than her. She saw this as an insult to her own prowess, despite being practically worshipped by her clients, and feels that Fairy Tail is too lax with how it deals with its girls.

 Evergreen is very adept at the art of sex. She displays a firm control over her orgasms and knows how to bring a man to his sweet release with minimal effort on her part. From blowjobs to tit fucks to creampies and anal, Evergreen is the best at what she does and she doesn’t except anything less than perfect.

XXXXXX

Laki Olietta

Age: 19

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Lavender

Status: Prostitute, Waitress

Bio: Laki is a sweet girl born to a family of artisans who make a living forging weapons and carving states. Laki’s mother was a sculptor who sold stone statues of exquisite detail, and taught her daughter this trade skills, thus allowing Laki to becoming a rather talented carver of wooden constructs. It was by chance that she suddenly decided to join Fairy Tail, after Zera commissioned her to make a statue of Mavis, herself and Eros together to give to the madam as a birthday present. Even though she wasn’t as popular as the other more outgoing girls, Laki spent most of her time acting as a waitress in the Guild’s café, serving clients food and often her body on the side. Every once in a while, some man would offer to pay her for her wood carvings.

 Laki’s skill lies in her shy, bookish, nerdy appearance and charm. Her body is as voluptuous and lovely as the rest of the girls at Fairy Tail, but she’s only a little above average at best. She performs vaginal and anal sex equally and sometimes gives blowjobs and tit fucks as well, but she mainly performs her duties as a waitress and the guild’s decorator.

XXXXXX

Kinanna

Age: 19

Eyes: Black

Hair: Black

Status: Prostitute

Bio:

XXXXXX

Wendy Marvell

Age: 13

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Indigo

Status: Prostitute, loli

Bio: Wendy is an orphan girl who lives with her friend Carla. Both girls worked as the aids to the local brothel in their town, where they would go to join once they turned sixteen. But by chance, Mavis, who had her eye on the girls, swooped in and recruited the girl into her guild to service men or a more…perverse nature. Wendy’s naturally submissive and meek personality makes her easy to cow and intimidate, though it’s rarely done to her.

 Wendy has yet to grow into her full womanly form, but she’s already displaying a rather petite form at her age. Her budding breasts and tight ass displayed by her short skirts, tight shorts and frilly dresses drive men up the wall. She also uses her genuine shyness to get her clients aroused and in the mood for a good hard fucking. Wendy mainly services clients who like younger girls, and despite it being illegal to fuck a girl below the age of sixteen, Mavis’ standing allows her some leeway.

XXXXXX

Carla

Age: 13

Eyes: Amber

Hair: Silver

Status: Prostitute, Loli

Bio: Carla is Wendy’s best friend and self-declared protector. Unlike Wendy, Carla is a stern, no-nonsense girl with a strong personality and acts as a surrogate sister to the girl. Any offense to Wendy, small or otherwise, is taken personally and she won’t hesitate to lash out. Carla’s bravery even makes her lash out at Mavis; only for the madam to curb that behavior with a swift act of suppression that made her into a cum slut. Now she lives at Fairy Tail with Wendy as the guild’s youngest members and still harbors her protective attitude for her dear friend.

 Carla loves taking in large cocks that stretch her wide. The erotic feeling of getting stretched by a large dick gets her off and she loves using her cute looks and innocent act to get her clients really riled up. This comes second to getting her pussy and womb filled with seed that drives her up the walls. She’s a novice at best, but with age come experience.

 

 


End file.
